Janus
by MGD
Summary: Wonder Woman has a new boyfriend, the notorious Mr. Wayne. The new relationship spurs an unusual reaction. She has suggestive dreams, which turn horribly wrong when the relationship goes so well. Plus she has no idea about Bruce's night job.
1. Chapter 1

**Janus: Down the Middle**

**New York, Early Morning**

Diana bolted upright in bed breathing raggedly. She grazed her hand over her cheek surprised to find it still flushed. Her hand migrated down her neck till it came to rest over her heart. The intense beat pulsated down to her toes. "By the gods," her mind mumbled as it tried to catch up to the reaction of her body, "dreams are not suppose to be so intense."

She glanced over at the clock. It was two minutes before seven. "Dammit! Meeting in fifteen minutes." she ran through her daily schedule in her head, "Maybe Bruce has it right with Alfred. It would be nice if someone woke me up with a steaming hot cup of coffee and enough time for a decent shower." Her lips turned up as she visualized Bruce's pampered morning routine in her head, but her thoughts soon drifted to him in the shower. Diana quickly padded into the shower hoping a cold shower could dim her renewed flush.

**Gotham City, Same morning**

Bruce awoke trying to catch his breathe. Instinctively, he drew upon the disciples of his martial arts training. He grabbed the watch off the nightstand. "Dammit! Only 6:58. Stupid unrelenting dreams," he murmured recalling the intensity of it.

His thoughts turned to Diana and his admission the previous night. He didn't just fall down the rabbit hole; he had dived in head first. How the hell could he date this woman as Wayne and work with her as the Bat without her figuring out both are the same man? She'll peg me within a week. Maybe it's worth it. Diana had been pleasant enough. She even saw through the Wayne act. But what if things turned south? Could Diana and he still work together in the league? All he could do was sigh. Wayne wouldn't give up Diana while the Bat would not compromise his identity.

He rolled over in disgust trying to ignore the excuses raging through his mind and turned to more pleasant thoughts. He returned back to his dream and naked images of Diana. He still had three hours till Alfred got him up for the Wayne Tech meeting.

**New York, UN, Cocktail Hour**

Shuffling through the latest security files describing the endless headache in the Middle East, Diana slipped them into her attaché. After three hours of running over the situation, she decided her couch at home was a better place to discover world peace. The sudden sound of soft footsteps and smell of roses brought a smile that warmed her face. "Here I was just expecting a simple phone call. Frankly, the call would have brightened my day," she replied turning to the man approaching her.

"The extra effort was worth it to see that smile on your face." Bruce responded gently pecking her on the cheek.

"The roses are lovely. I've never seen this breed of rose before. Is it some rare breed you flew in from an exotic location to impress me?" she teased. She inhaled the fragrance as Bruce handed the bouquet to her. Her smile only widened when his hand ran up her arm coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Not exactly. The roses are not exotic, but it is a rare subspecies." he answered, but his expression wondered off to another place.

"Bruce?"

"Sorry. Just remembering."

"Where did you go?"

"No where. Let's go. I have to be back in Gotham by later tonight, so let's head to dinner. How does . . ."

"Bruce, I thought that we got past this last night. No more lies or guessing. Where did you go?" Diana insisted.

Bruce released a heavy sigh. "I was remembering my mother fussing over the roses in the greenhouse. It was a special breed that she cultivated. They are called Martha's Bloom. Alfred tends them now." he spoke barely above a whisper unable to look Diana in the eye. He felt a hand cup his cheek and felt his body warm when he saw her eyes glowing. She brushed her lips across his softly.

"Thank you. It is the most beautiful bouquet I have ever received," Diana beamed. Her smile turned wicked as she asked, "I never took Bruce Wayne for shy. What would your hundreds of admirers say if they knew?"

"I don't know, Princess. You could answer that better than I since you're one of my _thousands _of admirers," Bruce corrected her.

"Very humble, Mr. Wayne. Where were you taking me to dinner?"

They entered a Mexican restaurant a few blocks away from the UN headquarters. "This place is pretty empty. We mat actually get away with a quiet dinner," Bruce commented on the sparsely filled restaurant. "Unless your presence will start a riot, Princess," he smirked into her ear as he guided her towards their table.

"At 5:45, you'll be lucky if anyone besides the waiter bugs us. It's a little early for the New York crowd," Diana jested.

"Strange. Don't people hit the restaurants after work?" Bruce asked noticing three waiters watching the game from the bar.

"They hit the drinking holes. It's uncivilized to eat dinner before a decent cocktail hour," Diana stated pretending to poise as a debutante from any number of the charity functions that she had to attend, "Besides, aren't you the resident expert on these manners?"

"Suppose I should be. Things are just different in Gotham, I guess," he responded.

"What do you mean?" Diana queried intrigued.

"People, decent people, don't wonder the streets after dark much. People eat early, so they can be home before the whack jobs come crawling out of the wood work. The night crowds drop even more when some nut job breaks out of Arkham. The majority of people out late are typically affiliated with the mob or run in my circles. If I was paid a dollar for every function I attended that was held up by some psychopath, I'd still be a billionaire without the business meetings," Bruce gave a running commentary about his city as if it was typical for any urban dwelling. Diana widened her eyes in surprise, equally shocked by his casual reaction and knowledge of the streets.

"Bruce, that's terrible. No wonder Batman seems put-off most of the time," Diana said softly. Saddened by his description, her face veered down to stare at the floor. She felt a warm hand brush her hair off her shoulder. She looked up to meet a soft smile on Bruce's face.

"So the rumors of our dark knight are true," he changed the topic of conversation. A simple nod of agreement confirmed his statement. "Do you think that he really helps the situation in Gotham, or does he just escalate the crime rate?" he asked trying to ignore the sweat building on his brow line. Her opinion did not matter to him.

"Difficult question to answer. His intentions are completely noble and honorable. He only wants to help the city," Diana commented on her teammate.

Unintentionally, she began her own commentary on the man that she only knew as Batman, "He is a warrior in the classical sense. He doesn't rely on strength or weaponry to win the battle. His technique is flawless in all eastern and most western fighting styles. The strategies and detective work also live up to whatever rumors that you may have heard. I have never seen him fail to unearth the truth behind a mystery."

"World's greatest detective lives up to his reputation. I still sense a _but_ in there," he urged her to continue fearing the response.

"His need to stand alone infuriates me. His foolish pride causes him to be arrogant and makes him believe that he needs no one's help. He has proven his valor countless times. I would proudly stand by him in battle or embrace him as a friend in victory or loss, but he refuses to allow such contact. He will not even allow his comrades to aid in his crusade in Gotham. Every juncture is a battle from writing league manifests to deciding on an attack plan. Yet, I trust him completely and would follow him without hesitation." Diana finished.

"Sounds lonely the path your friend has taken," he responded.

"He has family to rely on out in the field. I just wish that," her words lowered below a whisper.

"You wish what, Princess," Bruce pushed.

"I wish two things. First, I wish to prove him wrong just once. I also wish I knew his name. His real name," Diana concluded.

"Wait, you fight with this bat nutso in life and death scenarios for years, and you don't even know his name. Sounds like an ass to me," Bruce grinned at her wishes hoping to grant the second and figuring out how to always avoid the first.

"I prefer to refer to him in terms of the size of the animal's posterior, so he knows just how big of an ass that he is being. Rarely works. Trust me, if you saw him in action, you'd put your faith in him as well," she defended the Bat with a chuckle, "New topic. What are you getting to eat?"

"You know this could turn into a date even my mother would approve. Dinner finished by seven. If we see a short movie, you could still have me home by nine," Diana stole a quick glance at her watch.

"Funny. Tell me do they teach sarcasm on your island or did you pick that up here," he asked his charming companion. Bruce cut off Diana's curt reply, "By the way, I don't go to the movies. Please don't ask. Just Google Wayne and theater. Besides, I have something much more physically simulating planned for this evening." He smirked wickedly with all his playboy bravado while hailing a cab. He saw Diana's eyes widen at the audacity of his suggestion. As she regained her composure, she grabbed him under his arms and took off above the crowded streets. She asked for their next destination when he was dangling three stories above the boulevard. His smirk only grew wider as he told her the cross section.

Diana arched her right eyebrow and shot a confused look at her date after she landed them in front of a classic ten story brick building. She had been shocked by Bruce's initial reaction to flying; he was completely at ease. There was no tension in his body, no yelp, or retort when she held him loosely above the street. Did this man trust her as she did him, or did he have experience flying with other heroines? She felt jealousy creep into her thoughts at another woman flying with him. The emotion formed on her face as she snapped, "What are we doing here?"

His face was still locked in wicked playboy leer and did not change even as her demeanor suddenly had. "It's a surprise, Princess," he told her as he pulled a blindfold from his pocket. He moved to tie the blindfold around her head when her glare stopped him dead in his tracks. "No tricks. Cross my heart," he promised as he motioned for her to turn around. She compiled after staring him down for a full minute. As he tied the blindfold around her head, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I promise no cad tonight. I think you'll enjoy this. I've wanted to take you since the charity auction."

After he led her through the entrance and up the elevator, they came to rest inside a room on the fifth floor of the building. To her relief, she heard other couples chatting in the background and salsa music playing softly in the background. Her heart jumped at her next thought. He's taking me dancing. She felt the blindfold loosen and blinked at the flash of bright light in the room.

The room was actually the entire fifth floor. It had been transformed into a dance studio lined with full length mirrors and hardwood floors. A beautiful brunette with the grace of a seasoned ballerina approached Diana and Bruce. She kissed Bruce on each cheek and handed him a box. Bruce turned to Diana and introduced the woman, "Diana, this Arianna. She used to teach dance at a youth facility I fund in Gotham."

"Pleased to meet you," Diana beamed at the dancer extending her hand.

"Enchanteè," Arianna responded with a heavily accented voice, "It is truly a pleasure to meet someone that Bruce holds in such high regard." Diana was stunned when the woman embraced her shoulders and kissed both her cheeks.

"You are from France, originally?" Diana inquired curious as to the exact relationship that Bruce had with this woman.

"Yes. From Nice. I came here on a ballet scholarship through the Wayne Foundation. After I completed three seasons with a traveling company, I wanted to give back. Spread the good fortune that Bruce afforded me," Arianna explained sensing Diana tense at the comfort level that she shared with him.

Bruce concluded the story, "She ran an after school dance program for two years. It became so popular that we expanded it to nine cities nationally. Arianna runs the program here. She was kind enough to let us join her final class of the night." Arianna excused herself to begin the class. Diana admired Bruce with a profound sense of awe. She was well aware he sponsored countless organizations, but she underestimated his involvement. He was more than a walking checkbook for charities. He smiled at her expression and gave her the box, "You may need these for our lesson. I hope you don't mind. We have to pretend that we're senior citizens tonight. It's her seniors' salsa class."

"Don't worry. Technically, I'm the oldest person in the room by a margin I would rather not divulge," Diana mused as she opened the box. Inside the box was a pair of heels perfect for the occasion. She slipped them on and took the hand that Bruce held out for her.

Walking through the park, the couple recounted the finer points of the mambo lesson from earlier in the evening. "Not what you expected, huh?" Diana questioned as she slipped her free arm into the nook of Bruce's elbow.

"Not exactly. When Arianna told me that it was her seniors' class, I figured that we could find a quiet area and glide across the room. Who knew this group competed in dance competitions? Alfred would be appalled if he knew how bad my dancing is."

"No worries. Your secret is safe with me. Alfred will never know about your questionable technique," she grinned. Diana giggled at the memory of ten women sixty-eight years and up scolding society's golden boy for having poor arm position.

"Don't laugh. Alfred would take personal offense considering he was my teacher," he confessed.

As the image of a teenage Bruce Wayne learning the tango from his butler formed in her head, Diana's quiet giggles erupted into roaring fits of laughter. Between laughs, she managed to say, "Poor Alfred. I bet his technique is perfect, though I can't picture which of you held the rose in your mouth. You just don't practice enough. "

"I was a marvelous student. At least compared to Dick, I was. Alfred still winces whenever anyone brings up Dick and waltz in the same sentence," Bruce remembered how well his ward picked up aikido but failed at ballroom, "I videotaped a few lessons. It's the single greatest piece of blackmail I have if that kid ever gets out of line."

Diana turned to look at him with a stunned expression. She nudged him in the shoulder, "Bruce, you wouldn't. That's just plain cruel. Plus who knows what Dick has on you. Just accept the fact that you need more practice."

"I don't recall you complaining the first time we danced. Why didn't you get reprimanded as much as I did tonight? I believe your technique had problems as well," he complained.

"I corrected myself right away and didn't continue to mess up unlike my partner."

"I never saw any problems in the way you move," a familiar leer crept onto his face. He shifted behind her as she led him to the front door of her home.

"We seem to move incredibly well together. All those couples said it looked like we had been dancing together for years," she smiled almost comfortable with his gaze as his eyes raked up her body as she opened the door to the embassy. She turned back to face him silently praying that her next question was received as intended, "Do you want to come in for a tour and tea?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tonight. I have a business meeting tonight. I have to get back to Gotham by 11:00. That's why you're home at a mother approved hour," he declined backing her into a corner of the embassy doorway.

"Oh," the princess sighed surprised by the disappointment she felt.

"I would like to see you again," he relieved her discontent, "There is a museum collection at the Gotham National History Museum that I think you'll enjoy. How do lunch and a private tour sound on Saturday?"

"Wonderful. Shoot, I can't monitor duty."

"Sunday?"

"State dinner."

"Tuesday?"

"It will have to be after 2:00, but it works."

"Great. Now, show me the entrance of your embassy," he insisted pushing her through the doors of the building. He kicked the door close with his heel.

"But I thought you had to leave," her words were lost once he had her out of public view. His lips closed over hers muffling any words. Her eyes lit up in delight and fluttered shut as the kiss deepened. He intended to kiss her once, but she moved in closer pressing her body to his. Then, he felt her tongue softly invite his into the kiss. Before he could rationalize, he was guiding her backwards pressing her body into the door. When he felt a familiar twinge and heat surge south, the red siren alerted in his head. Bruce pulled back to see only what he could describe as a willing princess.

"Diana, I really have to go. See you on Tuesday," he pecked her cheek and flew out the door. Diana shut the door behind him and drifted to the floor. She held her hand on her cheek, where Bruce had kissed it. She sat there with a goofy grin plastered on her face until the warm fuzzy feeling subsided.

A/N: Janus is a reference to the Roman God of Crossways. The story has nothing to do with Two-Face. Janus is a look at Batman and how he lives in two roles. Bruce Wayne is usually reduced to the level of a moron. I wanted to give the character some depth. The crossroad is in the decision to either hide or expose himself to Diana. Most of the exploration is done through interaction and dialogue. No inner monologues here. Enjoy. Plus let me know what you think. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Action Mostly.

**VICTORY AND DEFEAT**

Bruce strolled two blocks north of the embassy before flagging down a cab. He switched his mind to automatic pilot as he rode the elevator to the roof of his building. Within the hour, he landed on the Helipad at the manor. Alfred met him at the door hands held out for his jacket. Thus, the nightly ritual began as Bruce became Batman.

"Status report," the dark gruff voice of the Bat called out to the computer. Three panels came alive streaming in updates from the police/fire/ER bans, JLA monitors, and Arkham inmates. Batman emerged from the uniform locker with Alfred in toe. He punched a series of commands and a map designating the positions of all Bat members uploaded to the main panel. "How have things gone tonight?" he asked Alfred.

"As well as ever, sir. They operate as well as they were trained. Master Dick and Master Tim will meet you at the recon point. Miss Barbara has Miss Cassandra covering the usual patrol route while the gentlemen rendezvous. Is there any else you require this evening, Master Bruce?" Alfred recalled adding optimism into his last question.

"Nothing more this evening. Thank you, Alfred," Batman paused watching his old friend suppress a lecture on the etiquette of dating royalty, "However, I do need a few things tended to in the morning. Please call the museum and arrange a personal tour of the Troy exhibit right after the museum closes and lunch at Marcello's for three o'clock. In the morning, please call a florist and send Diana something _exotic_ with this note. Thank you." Alfred accepted the folded slip of paper and watched as his former ward dashed off to wage another night in his personal crusade. Though tonight was different, the usual stoic face of the British butler twinkled a bit after hearing the instructions from the lord of the manor.

Firing a grapple, Batman ascended to the top of a building that overlooked his former and current protégés. Spotting the two on the roof below, he tuned his commlink to their frequency preparing for the situation below. Immediately, he was drawn into the conversation recognizing the jesting tone of Nightwing answering the inquisitive gentle tone of Robin. The familiar term '_Noisy brats'_ flashed in his mindwhen herealized that he was the main topic rather than the surveillance.

"I already asked Alfred. He just smiled and said 'the master is attending to business in New York'. I also checked his schedule at WE. This New York trip wasn't added till today. Before you say, ask O. I did. She gave me the same brush off as Alfred, so that leaves you. Now, tell me. Does this have anything to do with these gun runners?" Robin recalled the details of his personal investigation.

Nightwing just grinned and adjusted his scope to IR to see how many guards were on the south entrance. "Nope," was his only reply. The humor filled his light tone. Watching Robin sink onto the roof in defeat, Nightwing decided to throw Robin a crumb, "It was a Bruce Wayne event."

"Bimbo of the week," Robin replied in a bored tone.

Nightwing's grin only grew more idiotic, "Don't let her hear you say that."

"Finished?" a harsh voice cut through the darkness right behind the two crime fighters. Robin tensed in his shoulders still unaccustomed to the stealthy approaches of the Bat. He noticed Nightwing quirk a smile and shake his head. Maybe one day you get used to it. Of course, Gordon still jumped a mile whenever the Bat clan came in behind him. Robin resumed watch as Nightwing turned to fill Batman in on their surveillance.

"Madson and crew arrived 36 minutes ago. It looks like word got out that we heard about the sale. They doubled the men and firepower. They built a perimeter around the whole warehouse," he reported.

"O. Thermal vision. Inside and perimeter," Batman commanded to their eye in the sky.

Oracle's voice filled their comms seconds later with tactical data. "Thermal confirms 29 men present. 10 on outside perimeter, 3 north/south ends and 2 on east/west. Inside has four pairs walking the eagle view. Same on the ground level. Big boss and two bozos sitting in the office on northwest end. Money is on route with five bozos of his own. Two cars-Money's black Lincoln and red Caddy SUV following up rear. ETA 25 minutes to your location. Money and Big Boss have visual confirmation," Oracle, the proverbial fountain of knowledge, disclosed the details of the operation.

"Inform on Money every 5 minutes," Batman scoped the warehouse once over for himself.

"Will do on all channels. BG is in midtown. ETA 5 minutes if you need assistance. O out."

"Not a bad information relay, but better be careful. You never know if the almighty one forgot something," Nightwing critiqued Oracle's latest reconnaissance methods knowing full well that she missed things about as often as Batman did. "I'll miss the good ol' days when two thugs would slip in the back and knock one of us out. Then, call in a ransom or sell us to the highest bidder." A fierce glare from his mentor stopped his quips. Well, except for one, "Alas, some things never change, young Robin."

"Nightwing," Batman began his warning.

"Yeah, yeah. Sheath and KO groups on east and south sides. Meet you on the west side of the roof. Stay tight, kid. O, need some radio scatter on the perimeter," Nightwing rattled off as he back flipped into the alley.

"Robin, follow after him along the south wall. Scenario 37 on perimeter. Once the south is clear, enter through south office. Inside, take down men on eagle view. Count down to O," Batman laid out the battle plan. Robin nodded in confirmation and followed Nightwing (choosing to jump forwards). Batman walked to the opposite end of building and disappeared into the shadows of the adjoining alley.

Zig swung the assault rifle over his shoulder. He grabbed a cigarette from his front pocket. Ignoring the shaking of his hand as he lit the cig, he darted his eyes around looking for car lights. Paul pulled him from his usual bouncer job for a 'special meetin' tonight. Right now, he'd give his left nut to be at the club. The boys couldn't keep their mouths closed even if Madson threatened to tear their fingernails out. Word was that Bats knew. Madson called in 20 extras for cover. Zig really wanted to be back at the club.

"Zig, you . . ." a voice called from behind him. Zig jumped forward running into a garage can. Laughter filled the alley around him. "You, stupid fuck. I just wanted to bum a smoke," the same voice called out. It's Paul. Just Paul. "Would you relax. You have the presence of god on your shoulder. Armor piercing rounds in that baby. All you have to do is remember to shoot," Paul reminded him jabbing his index finger into Zig's temple. Zig knocked his hand away and straightened up. He lit up another cig and turned to face Paul. He saw a dark arm reach around Paul's neck and another reach for his gun. Paul fell to his assailant's feet in the next instant. Zig dropped his cig to reach for his gun but felt gas invade his senses before he could shift it off his shoulder. The perp dropped in front of the Bat. After he disassembled the rifles, he launched his decel line and scaled the west end of the warehouse.

Robin kicked his leg out in a sweep taking down the lone guard on the southeast corner of the warehouse. Hitting the man with an aerosol filled with knockout juice, Robin propped his man up holding him against the building. Stomping his boot twice on the pavement, he watched as the two men walking towards the corner were rapidly taken down from behind.

Nightwing landed silent as a cat and hit one of the men on the side of the neck with two fingers. He caught the other gunman behind the knees and held him in a sleeper lock till he passed out. Releasing the man from his grip, Nightwing and Robin shot their lines to the roof. "Like I said 'Stealth and KO'," Nightwing smiling as wide as any glorified smartass.

Robin stopped accelerating upwards when he came to the office window. Nightwing shot pass to the roof. He looked up to see a familiar presence observing from on high. Robin lifted the latch and opened the window. He received a salute from the roof and entered the office. "Money ETA 20 minutes," Oracle's voice rang out on the comms.

Nightwing approached the west end of the roof and joined Batman in a squatting stance. He was watching the bottom level of the warehouse through a skylight. Nightwing switched to from Nite Vision to thermal on his lenses. "Perimeter is clear. The birdie is in taking down the eagles," he informed his mentor.

"We strike the floor when six eagles are down," Batman alerted over the comms and motioned Nightwing to mute his listening device. "You work very well with him," he commented in a hushed tone.

"It's not that hard. He's a dream kid. Sometimes, I think that he actually is trying to impress me," Nightwing replied.

The statement made Batman smirk. "He is trying to impress you," he said in a flat tone. He saw the surprise and amusement register in Nightwing's face. If only he knew, his idol, Superman, was impressed by his twelfth birthday and jealous by his sixteenth birthday. Hell, almost the entire superhero community that knew he existed respected him. Dam kid never seemed to pick up on the admiring looks or the fact that JLA and JSA members asked for his opinion. He continued, "In fact, I would like you to start training with him."

This time only shock registered on his face. "You want me to train with him. Here, I thought I was trained pretty well," he joked unsure if he was complemented or insulted. He was answered with a glare. "Really. Train Robin. What do you want me to teach him?" he asked.

"Exactly what you did tonight, " he responded.

"But I didn't . . ."

"What did you talk about before I came?"

"We went over building layout. He laid out a couple escape plans if the firepower reached critical. I added a couple more to the mix. Then, we took turns on recon and practiced shooting tantalizer darts."

"Exactly."

"Exactly, what? We used to talk about the same kind of stuff."

"Exactly. He probably used the blowgun on half the perps and has an exit plan for all four sides of the warehouse. Just like you or I would," Batman explained. Nightwing looked down through the skylight realizing the real influence he had on the kid. He had done the same in the Titans. He just saw it as watching out for each other.

Robin had counted down to six men. Both men secured their lines and crashed through the skylight. Robin blew a dart into the neck of the man in front of him. His partner responded to the man as he fell. Robin stepped in behind him and knocked him unconscious with a swift knock from his bo staff. He counted the last two eagles and secured the men in tie cuffs. Then, he turned in awe to watch the originals at work. Their entrances drew the attention of all the men on the ground level. Immediately, bullets were flying in all directions. Oracle had cut all the power to the facility when he had finished taking down six eagles.

Batman and Nightwing had burst in like hellfire. They had dropped in straight down and released their lines halfway. They hit the ground in a crouch rolling away towards the gunmen. Nightwing launched himself into a series of tucks and flips and somehow landed batrangs into the hands of the men that he was headed to. He locked his knees around the head of the first man taking him down to pavement. Then, he raised his upper body into a push-up position and donkey kicked the other man. He rose to engage the men coming at him. Batman flung batrangs to the east side into a barrage of gunfire and spun around to fire several more to the northeast corner before running head on into the bullets. Batman grabbed the gun of the front man and wiped it away. The gun wrapped around in the air and came to rest in the man's head. It continued on the path into his partner's head. Batman flipped back and ran after the men on the east side.

From the corner of his eye, Robin saw a light flicker just ahead of him. In the next instant, Madson's bodyguards rushed from the office guns blazing. The bodyguards did exactly what excited perps do when they come up against the Bat. They run straight towards Batman firing off rounds. Batman grabbed the men he had pursued by the collars and forced them down behind crates. Nightwing had a line around the guns and yanked them free. As the men turned to run, they only flew forward already constricted in a bola. Madson had appeared on the mezzanine once his men barreled down the stairs. Robin sunk into the shadows and watched Madson run right to him. Madson tripped over the last two eagles that Robin had bound. As he tried to stand up, Robin lassoed a batline to his ankles. Madson strung a slew of obscenities together as Robin hog-tied him. Batman and Nightwing approached to help drag the filth out for the police.

"Money ETA 5 minutes," Oracle alerted the comms again.

"Party taken down. Send for the paddy wagon," Nightwing answered her alert.

"I, I, Wonderboy," Oracle saluted.

"Excellent work, Robin," stated a deep voice. The three men gathered the men on the mezzanine and pulled them down the stairs. They heard two cars screech to a halt outside. Batman walked outside and greeted Money, aka undercover Detective Evans.

Nightwing and Robin stood in the shadows as Batman told the police where to pick up their tied up gifts and handed the evidence file over to the lead detective.

"So Batman believes that someone IDed Evans. Trap, huh?" Robin concluded.

"Looks that way. Explains the extra muscle. They would have wasted the cops if they went in there," Nightwing replied.

"Right. But back to the topic at hand. Does the new bimbo actually have a brain?" Robin picked up his conversation with Nightwing as they waited for Batman to finish filling in the cops.

"Oh, yeah. Plus, like I said before, I wouldn't call her a bimbo to her face," Nightwing returning to his jesting voice.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that she could take you down a peg."

"Ok. Who's the girl?"

"Oh, girl isn't the word to describe this one. She's all woman."

"Who?"

"Tim, this is getting sad. Are you really the kid that figured out who Batman and Robin are?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I still say it's obvious. You're the giveaway. Who else can perform those flips off a building? Speaking of flips," Robin watched in envy as Nightwing balanced his body on one hand on the edge of the roof, "Do you think you can teach me how to do that?"

"Love to, kid. We'll start two Saturdays from now."

"Robin, join Batgirl at the Bowery in fifteen. Complete the sweep with her. Report in with O when you two finish. O, your guide," Batman interrupted, "Nightwing?" He motioned to the car resting in the alley below. Dick jumped in as Robin took off along the skyline. "Sounds like you found your starting point," Bruce stated once the car top closed. He revved the engine and wiped the car around as they swung out of the alley.

"Did you tell him to ask me?" Dick questioned frustrated again with the manipulations of his mentor.

"Actually, no. He asked me about you. I told him that he should regard you in the same way that he does me. We have different approaches and exceed each other in different areas. Robin should learn both approaches," Batman answered him. Batman could have sworn he saw the eyeholes in Nightwing's mask expand to double their normal width. He smirked. Batman may not be able to sneak up on him anymore, but he could still shock the hell out of him.

**New York, 11p.m.**

Diana glanced at the clock wishing Bruce could have stayed with her that evening but understood the call of duty. She walked to her desk and flicked the monitor on. She suddenly remembered what Bruce asked her to search. After redirecting her search a few times, she gaped in horror at the story in front of her. She heard from the charity gossip that Wayne was a womanizer and didn't live up to his potential. Such gossip was always followed by downward glances and shameful looks. People whispered that his parents had passed when he was just a child. No one mentioned the violence or his presence. "Alright, Bruce. No movies," she quietly murmured to herself as she turned off the screen and turned towards her bed feeling exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just suggestive dialogue. Enjoy this one. I personally really like the interaction amongst friends. Think of Superman as the classic straight man or fall guy.

**FRIENDLY ADVICE**

**New York, Little past 7:00am**

She awoke with a gasp hearing her heartbeat echo in her ears. Looking at the clock on the night table, she cursed. It was the third time she had woken up that morning. At least now she knew the object of affection running rampant in her dreams. His face had been covered in shadows in previous dreams, but the last one was vivid. She had one hand entangled in his hair, so black that it had a blue sheen. Her other hand dug into his shoulder pulling him closer. His teeth nipped at the flesh of her neck, collarbone, and breasts. As he laid a path of soft kisses down her belly, he looked into her face and smiled. She knew that face. It was Bruce Wayne.

Grabbing her phone, she hit a number on the speed dial. A husky voice picked up the line after five rings, "Whoever you are, do me favor and jump off a bridge."

"Is that any way to talk to your best girl, handsome," she taunted him, "Besides, I can fly. Defeats the purpose." She always woke him when she called. She used to feel guilty; now she just smiled.

"Hey, beautiful," he groaned as he relented to waking up.

"Better," she smiled, "I need to talk to you. Can we have breakfast?"

"Sure. Call back in three hours, and we can go to this great diner I know," he agreed desperately trying to get her to hang up, "New York or Bludhaven."

"Food from New York. I'll fly it in to Bludhaven. Be there in 20 minutes," she finished hanging up the phone.

**Bludhaven****, Little after 7:00**

"Wait, Donna. Donna? Dammit!" Dick cursed. It was a few minutes after seven. Seven in the fucking morning! When will these people understand that Batmen work at night? He groaned once more before heading to the shower.

"Dick? Dick? Are you up?" Donna called out as she opened the door to his apartment. He had given her the entry codes for emergencies. By Rhea! This was an emergency. She heard the shower running and walked to the kitchen. After starting a pot of coffee and placing the pastries on plates, she floated over the couch and settled into Dick's recliner. She switched on the news and devoured a masterpiece from New York's finest bakers. When the shower shut off, she redirected her focus to the hallway. Dick shuffled into the living room rubbing his hair dry with a towel and wearing boxers.

Donna grinned and gave him the once over with her eyes. "As good as always, handsome," Donna complemented as she enjoyed the show. They may be best friends, but even she could admire the (what was the term Barbara used) Man-Wonder he had grown up to be.

"Trying to earn brownie points," he inquired reaching for one of the pastries.

"Have I ever turned down desert?" she responded with the suggestive rise of her brow.

"Donna, it's seven-thirty in the morning. I was in Gotham till 2am and had to patrol the Haven till 5. Why the hell are you here this early?" Dick allowed the annoyance to fill his tone.

"I made coffee," Donna deflected as she headed to the kitchen. Dick followed her eyeing her like an older brother glaring down on his teenage sister after pounding at the bathroom door for half-n-hour. She turned her back to him as she fixed two cups of coffee. Dick noticed instantly that the playful Donna face had been replaced with the Amazon scrutinizing face. Now, he was curious. You weren't raised to be a detective without developing an annoyingly persistent curiosity. Whatever was worrying Donna had piqued his interest.

"What are Batman's intentions towards my sister?" Donna asked as Dick choked down a sip of coffee when he heard Batman.

"Diana knows Bruce is Batman?!" were the first words Dick could get out between coughs.

"So, he still hasn't told the league his secret identity. Dick, he can't keep lying to Diana like this. She isn't stupid. My sister will figure him out sooner versus later. That could really damage her trust in him and hurt their relationship in the league," Donna explained her concerns for her sister.

"Amazons, always so subtle," he quipped trying to figure a way out of the discussion.

"Dick."

"Donna, calm down. They've been on two dates. Diana doesn't hit me as one to rush into a relationship without some thought. She knows all about Bruce Wayne. Since she hasn't put him through a wall, my guess would be that Bruce dropped the act. He must really like her."

"Dick, this is my sister were talking about. Diana is a lot more innocent than the rest of us. She's not as experienced as you or me. Hades! She's not as experienced as Wonder Girl or Robin. What chance does she have with Bruce freaking Wayne?!"

"Diana is not a little girl. She's innocent but not naive. Bruce wouldn't treat her like bimbo of the week. Besides, he doesn't even end up with a fourth of those women in bed," Dick shouted back growing tired of assault on his mentor. Heck, he probably ended up with more women in bed than Bruce did. He saw Donna's eye twitch. His comments on Bruce Wayne's reputation weren't helping. He switched his approach, "Donna, what are you worried about?"

Donna sighed unsure how to phrase this, "She wants him."

"Well, I don't see a problem then."

"Dick, I didn't say she likes him. I said that she _wants him_. Not that I blame her."

"So, your innocent sister confessed her physical passions for once. Too much info, by the way. The guy did raise me."

"She didn't confess anything. Diana hasn't said anything about dating or desiring. "

"How do you know that she . . ."

"Her dreams. You remember back in the Titans that Star was the only one allowed to wake me if I screamed in my sleep."

"Yes."

"We did that so no one would be hurt. Diana and I have a link. Sometimes, we share feelings, memories, and . . ."

"Dreams."

"Yes. Her dreams have never been this," Donna gulped and looked at Dick with a worried expression, "intense. Her fantasies in the past were passionate kisses on the battlefield or falling in love but these dreams. I never knew my sister was capable of such thoughts."

Dick had a smile plastered on his face, "You're having Diana's sex dreams. I think I can figure out where she learned to be so creative if she has shared of few of your dreams."

Donna shoved him off the stool that he occupied. His laughter just increased when he hit the floor. "Shut up, _Boy-Wonder_. At first, I just thought I was having one of my old fantasies about Bruce, but then he called out her name," Donna shuddered at the memory.

Dick's laughter stopped suddenly, and his face appeared above the counter. He squeaked out, "You fantasize about Bruce, too?"

"Me, too?" she wondered.

"I've heard it from Dinah, Huntress, Catwoman, and even Babs. What the hell is it about tall, dark, and scary?" he whined.

This caused Donna to smile. "Who was the first person that made your dreams more fun?" she said as a wicked smile took shape on her lips.

"Barbara," he said proudly.

"Noble, but you didn't meet Batgirl till you were fifteen. I was thinking around age 12 or 13," Donna crossed her arms across her chest. The smile grew larger.

"Fine. Wonder Woman. I was an innocent twelve year old kid when Wonderbabe teleports in with the beauty of the Greek goddesses wearing bathing suit armor that never quite seemed to fit. It took me about 10 seconds to turn into one of her tongue-wagging worshipers. God, I loved that Robin mask. Nobody could tell exactly where you were looking," Dick closed his eyes and floated off to a wonderful memory. Donna had the Amazon kick-male-ass look when he opened his eyes.

"Cute," she said with a little disgust, "Batman has a similar effect on girls. You know the whole bad boy thing and mystery behind the mask. Plus, in my case, it was easy since I've seen him in person." She smiled remembering how she had a similar reaction to seeing Bruce Wayne as Dick had to Wonder Woman. Donna had been one of the few people that Dick didn't hide his real identity from as Robin. If you knew about Robin, you knew about Batman. It wasn't difficult to figure out that if Dick was Robin that Bruce was Batman. While they never referred to Bruce as Batman, Donna had held his secret for years.

"Poor Clark. I figured Supes had the monopoly on teenage hearts," Dick mused sitting back down on his stool while Donna refilled their cups.

"It seems Amazons prefer mortal warriors to alien demigods," she sighed recalling her own track record with Roy and Kyle.

"Careful. You sound like him," Dick warned her with a soft look.

"I'm worried about her. She likes him. Being with him. These dreams are taking a toll. I can feel the frustration and longing from her. I just hope that she doesn't rush into something she's not ready for," Donna finally explained her worries.

"I meant what I said. He cares about her. Give Bruce a chance. I know I talked more than my fair share of crap about him, but he really is one of best people I know. I don't know if I would have made it through that first year without him. Talk to Diana. Tell her about your fears," Dick walked around the counter and embraced Donna.

"Thanks, Dick," Donna released a deep breath.

"Anytime. Amend that. Anytime after lunch," Dick smiled down at his best friend.

**JLA**** Headquarters, 7:00pm**

Diana filled her mug with coffee and cream as her yawned echoed through the kitchen. "Long night?" Superman asked to her right grabbing water from the fridge.

"Actually, I was home early last night. I just haven't been sleeping well," she confessed.

"Nightmares?" his face filled with genuine concern.

"Not at all. Quite the opposite. I just keep waking up after this dream I keep having. The dream is just so intense," she said while casting her eyes downward. A light blush spread over her cheeks as she remembered the content of her dreams. She prayed to five different goddesses that he didn't ask for details. When she hit Aphrodite, he asked her to describe them. "Figures," she thought.

Superman had turned away from Diana to get a glass from the cabinet. He whisked back around when he heard her pulse increase three fold. Her face was flushed and embarrassed. In a muted voice only he could hear, she whispered, "Kal, please. Do I really have to describe them?" He stared at her for ten seconds motionless. Then, the Man of Steel, protector of earth, turned as red as his cape.

"No, no. Got the message. Good luck with that, Diana," he blurted out before retreating to the conference room. Flash and Green Lantern entered the kitchen after passing Superman in the hall. Diana caught Flash's question to Lantern about some kind of new kryptonite poisoning before entering the kitchen. Lantern just shook his head and greeted a giggling Diana.

"Good evening, John. Flash." she greeted them. Flash already had his head in the fridge and waved his hand in greeting. Then, Batman walked into the room. Flash performed a whirlwind around the room stopping in front of Batman with a hot cup of black coffee.

He took the cup and asked Flash point blank, "What do you want?"

"Do you know what happened to Supes? The big guy is all red. Some kind of new kryptonite?" he rushed out.

"Kansas Hay fever," Batman gritted under his breath. Only Diana heard and laughed drawing weird stares from Lantern and Flash. "He's fine. Leave him alone," he gave Flash the typical answer. He nodded his head towards John and walked to the counter next to Diana. "Princess," he acknowledged her. Diana tilted her head and lifted her mug.

Lantern and Flash left for the conference room. Diana was following behind them when a presence stilled her. She looked to her elbow. Batman had stopped her. "Yes?" she gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I did stop Superman in the hall. He told me that he was fine, but you were having some troubles with dreams. Is there anything I can do to help to alleviate the problem?" he offered.

"Mmm. No. I'll ask if I need something," she squeaked out turning as red as Superman while images of Batman coming to her 'aid' filled her mind. She pulled her elbow loose from his grip and sped to the conference room.

He followed behind her and slipped into his seat between Diana and J'onn. Her face was no longer scarlet but still pretty pink in the cheeks. He knew it had been cruel to tease her but watching her turn red like that made it worth it. It's not everyday that a man makes an Amazon blush.

**JLA**** Headquarters, Conference Room, 8:36pm**

Superman dismissed the meeting and began to clean up loose files. Everyone else had left when he turned to leave. Diana was leaning in the doorway with that we need to talk look on her face. He tried to devise an escape plan. Nuts! Where was Bruce or Flash when you needed them? Diana walked back into the room allowing the doors to slide shut. She started, "Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have brought it up."

He sighed and responded, "Its okay, Diana. We just have never . . .I wasn't expecting . . .I was a little surprised."

Diana couldn't contain her laughter. "I've never seen anyone turn quite so red before," she changed tactics when Superman began to pout a bit, "Don't worry. Batman got me after you left. He asked if he could 'help alleviate the problem'. I think I turned two shades redder than you did."

He laughed at her comment and relaxed into the seat beside her. "I know best friends are supposed to be able to tell each other anything, but that discussion in the kitchen threw me. I'm sorry if I overreacted," he said settling back into the general comfort they felt around each other.

"No apologizes. It was silly. Your reputation is safe as well. Flash thought you were suffering from kryptonite poisoning."

"And the rest of you?"

"Sorry, Bashful."

"Great. Who came up with that one?"

"Who else comes up with the nicknames that stick?"

"You know for a man, who has no sense of humor, he seems to constantly stick it to me. The worst thing he calls you is Princess."

"I think he sees a painted target on you when he's throwing insults. As far as I'm concerned, he calls me Princess to annoy me. But I slam him into a mat on a regular basis. Perhaps that keeps his insults more in line."

They laughed together. Then, Superman's expression turned serious. "Kal?" Diana sought an explanation.

"Diana, your dreams I would like to help. Just spare me the details, please."

"I don't think you can help. It started when I began seeing someone."

"You're dating. Who? When?"

"Just a few days. I meet him at a UNICEF auction gala. His name is Bruce Wayne. He lives"

"Born and raised in Gotham city. Witnessed his parents' murder in crime alley. President and sole owner of Wayne Enterprises. Billionaire playboy extraordinaire. Rich, spoiled, unfaithful piece of trash," Kal described anger briefly flashing in his eyes, "Any reporter at a large city press knows of Wayne and his reputation."

"He was unexpected. He is much more involved in his philanthropy projects than the press would lead you to believe. Kal, I really have enjoyed the time we spent together," Diana spoke with a hint of nervousness evident in her voice.

"If he makes you happy, then be happy," he told his friend, "But, Diana, exercise some caution with this one. I have a feeling there is more to him than you've seen."

"Do you know him?" she wondered.

"We have crossed paths," was his only response.

"Little cryptic," Diana criticized.

"He appears to be a buffoon in public, but I have heard him talking about business deals in the past. The man is incredibly intelligent. I just wonder if the public Wayne is an act," he realized that he may be giving too much away and added, "to fool the women he sees."

She gave her all knowing smile, "Yes, I already figured that out. We discussed the matter. He does not act like a buffoon any longer."

Superman just sighed, "Just be careful. He has too many secrets."

**Gotham, ****Batcave****, 8:59pm**

The computer gave off two high frequency beeps. Batman hit the control panel on the laboratory computer. The transporter in the cave had been activated. Slipping his cowl back over his head, Batman approached the platform to watch Superman materialize. He growled in disgust and walked back to the lab flipping the cowl off.

Clark grunted as Bruce left him standing on the transporter platform without a word. Bruce already knew why he had come and decided it was none of his business. Normally, he admired his colleague, but today he would rather be the only judge in a who-has-the-biggest-mouth-in-the-JLA contest between Green Arrow, Guy Gardner, Plas, and Flash than have this talk with Bruce.

"Bruce," he tried.

"Go away, Clark," Bruce cut him off with a snarl.

Batman was not going to make this easy. Okay, let's play hardball. "I bet you don't greet Diana like that," he pushed. Bruce's head shot up, and every muscle in his body clenched. Clark watched as Bruce tried to reign in his anger hearing the crease of leather as he squeezed and relaxed his fists. Bruce faced him with a venomous look but remained eerily silent. "You know sometimes you're more scary looking without the mask," he pressed hoping to soften his friend's exterior or tick him off so much that he started yelling idle threats.

"Let it be, Clark," he growled before examining a hair fiber under the microscope. A response. It was progress.

Clark quickly scanned the fiber on the molecular level as Bruce transferred it to the laser scanner. "You know I could match that sample for you in a few seconds. Then, you would be free to chat," he pointed out. By the look on Bruce's face, he knew he finally had him.

"The hair is from a recent crime scene. I don't know who left the hair. That's the point of all the scans and DNA analysis. I isolate the DNA and run it to find a match. I have to perform these tests to generate evidence to hold up in court," the detective addressed the superhero like an eight year old pupil, "The great opinion of Superman may hold up in the almighty Metropolis justice system, but in Gotham we rely on hard facts and evidence in order to convict criminals." When he noticed the smirk on Clark's face, he sighed in defeat. Superman was going to have his word whether or not he wanted to hear it. He growled, "Clark, just say what you came to say." Having finished the analysis on the hair sample, Bruce headed to his seat in front of the main console. Superman may put his two sense in, but Batman didn't have to listen.

Clark followed behind Bruce to the Bat computer. He observed his friend type in the details of the crime scene and begin a search looking for similar patterns in other crime scenes. His smirk changed into a frown. He could say his peace, but Batman had no intent of heeding it. He rested his hand on Bruce's shoulder and gently spoke, "I'm not here to stop you from seeing her. I won't lie. My initial intention was to do just that, but Diana changed my mind. Her feelings are real, Bruce. She cares for Wayne. I know you haven't told her about all this. Tell her. Explain your reasons and your fears. If anyone will understand, she will. Alfred, it is good to see you again. If you, gentlemen, will excuse me, I have a beautiful woman at home, who needs to be fed." Clark released his shoulder and nodded to Alfred as he departed. Alfred replied with his usual greeting of Master Kent. He flew to the teleporter and disappeared.

Bruce turned his attention to the teleporter after Superman dematerialized. He adjusted his voice to its regular tone sensing the butler's need to insert his wisdom as well, "Alfred."

"The years that Master Kent has spent addressing the public seem well spent, sir. Though I find it remarkable that he retains a genuine quality when he speaks after so many years," Alfred replied in his understated manner, "Dinner is ready."

"Please bring it here, Alfred. I have work to do," Bruce answered lost in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Amazon in heat :) but nothing offensive. Really mild actually. J'onn and Bats have a trusting relationship in this story.

**SI****MPLE PLEASURES**

**JLA Headquarters, Monitor Womb, Saturday, 4:35am**

He exited from the transporter pad and headed directly to the monitors. His plan was simple. He needed to realign three of the deep space satellites orbiting the Watchtower to watch the sectors that John had received warnings on from Oa and catch a quick glimpse of the current member on duty. Normally, he would have sent a message to J'onn to complete the adjustments, but Diana motivated him to make the trip. When he entered the Monitor Womb, he stopped and smirked. As fetching as J'onn was at four o'clock in the morning, he had hoped to see Diana. J'onn turned around in the chair and acknowledged his presence, "Batman, good morning."

"J'onn," he tilted his head towards the Martian, "Didn't expect to see you here. When did the schedule change?" He entered his codes to access the deep space satellites.

"There were no changes. Satellite Gamma is already monitoring sector 2973, and Satellite 6 will run scans on all the spectra levels to measure the amount of radiation coming from Xant-4," J'onn began to type in adjustments on the satellites as Batman reviewed the scans from Xant-4.

"The radiation levels don't seem serious yet. Let's keep it on 24 hour surveillance on it, just in case," he confirmed. He wasn't sure if J'onn had heard his thoughts or had planned the same maneuvers for the satellites. Around J'onn, his thoughts were usually focused on the mission; his mind was wondering tonight. The Martian smiled. Dam! He knew or at least suspects. Batman always assumed that J'onn already knew his identity and history. If he didn't figure it out from stray thoughts, he probably deduced the truth. He was an excellent detective in his own right. Thinking about Diana, Batman closed out the satellite data and looked at J'onn.

Before he could ask, J'onn spoke, "I sensed her exhaustion earlier. She was falling asleep in front of the monitors. I offered to complete her shift. Of course, Diana refused, so I stayed to keep her company. " A soft moan, almost a purr, interrupted his explanation. The noise caused both men to smile. "I eased her mind. She feel asleep about an hour ago. Perhaps, you would like to see her to bed," J'onn finished. The last statement made the dark knight frown. Yup. The Martian definitely knew. Batman waked over to the chair, where Diana slept moaning incoherent words.

"J'onn, will she . . .," Batman began.

"No," he answered seemingly reading thoughts again, "She is in a very deep sleep. Moving her will not wake her. You should know that her dreams are the cause of her unrest. They are . . .intense. I can sense them without concentrating on Diana's mind. You may be able to help relieve the tension."

"I recall that you are the dream expert unless there's someone you want me to hunt down," he responded in his flat monotone.

J'onn smiled again. He continued, "You are right. This may not be a mission for Batman. Maybe, your friend Bruce Wayne is more suited to help Diana. You may suggest that he ask her about them. The lack of sleep could endanger her life if it continues."

Batman slipped his arms under her knees and around her shoulders. Gently lifting her, he nodded to J'onn and promised to look into the matter. Heading to the dormitories, he cursed the existence of telepathic abilities. When he came to Diana's room, he rattled off a combination of words and commanded the door to open.

Diana had wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. The scent in her hair surrounded his senses. She smelled like that island he had traced a Columbian drug cartel to in the Caribbean. Hell, she probably smells like that island of hers, that paradise. After placing her down on her bed, he pulled her boots off. Then, he unlatched her breastplate and bridle smiling. He wondered how long it would take her to corner him and ask how he figured out how to remove her armor.

Pulling her covers up, he watched as she shifted to the side facing him. She was luminous in the darkness like a soft light emulated from her body. He kneed beside her and ran his gloved hand through her hair. Finally, he pulled her tiara from her head and placed it on the end table. "Bruce," left her lips in a breathless whisper. It broke his resolve. Batman leaned over and brushed his lips over hers.

It was meant to be a soft goodnight kiss. It was so light that she never should have felt it, but her arms reached up around his neck. Suddenly, her lips were moving against his drawing him into her dream. For a second, he gave in letting go of everything but the feel of her lips. When he opened his eyes to look at her through his cowl lenses, his mind screeched to cease his actions. His body was raised off the floor before he could pull away.

Diana had flipped Bruce onto the bed. She straddled his torso never taking her mouth off his. His pulse increased with each breathe. His warmth permeated her body. This was real. He was here. Finally, he would make love to her, no more frustration after another dream. She wished that he would run his hands along her back and pull her body to his. She moved her hands from around his neck to his shoulders. He was fully clothed. She would fix that problem in a flash. Her hands trailed down his chest to a bat emblem. _Batman?!_

She popped her eyes open to gaze into two white slits. She shot up into an upright position to see Batman underneath her. His hands and arms were held up like someone was holding him up with a gun. Gods, she could have sworn that it was Bruce kissing her. Damn those dreams. She raised her leg and climbed off him.

"Batman, I'm . . . I didn't mean to . . .I thought you were someone else," she admitted positive her face was as red as the day of the meeting. She never intended on asking for his help. How was she supposed to explain this?

Batman rolled off the bed. As he stood up, his usual composure appeared. His stoic face looked down at hers. Even when she was completely embarrassed, she was lovely. "Don't worry about it. If you will excuse me," he allowed himself one more glance at her form and headed to the door.

"Batman! I'm sorry," she exclaimed unsure of exactly what to say in the given circumstance.

"The apology isn't necessary, Princess. As you said, it was a mistake in identity. Your Bruce is a lucky man," he said over his shoulder from the door.

Her mouth dropped open. Did Batman just give her a compliment? He slid the door open. She felt an urge to show her appreciation for his tactful treatment of the situation. She never expected him to be kind. "I should warn you. It's Wayne. Bruce Wayne. He asked me to come to Gotham," she blurted out.

He turned back to face her. The light in the hall shone across his face. His expression was as it always was, unreadable. "Understandable. Just leave the trouble in my city to me," he moved to leave.

"Thank you," she cried out as the door began to shut. He nodded in acknowledgement as she disappeared from sight. He ran his hand down her door and released a sigh. Straightening up, he checked the hall for voyeurs and walked back to the teleporters.

Diana was grateful that he understood her thanks. There was no need to fear rumors or discomfort with Batman in the future. She dropped her head and shook it in disbelief. Wonder Woman had just tried to bed Batman. Thank Hera, Flash didn't see any of this. She looked across the room into a mirror and noticed her breastplate was gone. Her eyes wondered her room until they found the armor resting in the chair next to her bed. How the hell did he get it off?

**On the other side of the mirror, 1:15pm**

A rich laughter filled the chamber. "Poor naive little princess ODing on your own desires. Her control is slipping, and the dreams are affecting her concentration," the laughing woman informed the image of Bruce Wayne as he approached, "Excellent work. But I believe it is time that we switch her dance partner. From now on, let the princess dream of this dark knight." The man's image transformed from Wayne to Batman. She added, "Don't forget to make these encounters seem . . mmm . . . more like the Bat."

**JLA Headquarters, Wonder Woman's Dormitory, 7:08am (UST-Eastern)**

Diana awoke with a familiar gasp. It had been happening for over a week, but the last dream went to a place, where she never was prepared to go. He had been so professional and kind about the incident in her room. Minutes later, she has one of _those dreams _about him. Sparring had taken on a completely new twist. Enough was enough.

She climbed out of bed and prepared for her morning prayers adding in an extra one to Aphrodite for good measure. If the goddess was trying to sent a message, it was heard and still screaming. After getting ready for the day, Diana went directly to the Monitor Womb. Superman and J'onn were discussing her missing presence when she entered. They both looked at her with concern.

"Good morning, J'onn and Kal. How are you?" she addressed them trying to mask her weariness.

"Concerned," echoed both men.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep," she knew J'onn had told Superman about her falling asleep last night. "Or appease a goddess that lacks subtlety," she murmured under her breathe.

"Diana, I want you to take a few days off and rest. You can't fight in this condition. We'll call up some reserves for alerts," Superman prescribed.

"Kal, that is not necessary. I can perform my duties," she argued.

J'onn rose and stood next to the two. He resolved, "Superman is right. You need rest. We can cover your monitor shifts for the week. However, if an emergency arises, we will contact you for assistance. "

J'onn was compromising with her. They would only call her for high level alerts or magical threats that needed muscle. It was fair. She caved, "Alright but only until I get some sleep. I need to get home. I have a dinner that I need to prepare for. Good-bye and thank you." Superman wrapped his arms around her and told her to get better. J'onn followed her to the transporter.

"What is it, J'onn?" she insisted short on patience.

"Your dreams were screaming in your mind last night. I could not block them out," J'onn responded.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll sleep at the embassy till they stop," Diana replied feeling guilty.

"You may want to stop in Gotham this morning for breakfast before you proceed to the embassy," he suggested.

"Maybe you're right, J'onn," she conceded too tired to lecture him about prying on such private matters. Setting the transporter to Gotham, she waved farewell to J'onn.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There are more adult scenarios here. The writing is brief but could leave you hot and brothered.

**INDULGING**

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, 8:03am**

She had been sitting on the railing outside his home for twenty minutes. Propositioning a man at eight in the morning was not something she was familiar with. Hades! If the dreams would just stop for one night, she could truly rest. The door creaked open bringing her out of her reverie.

"Your majesty, please do come in," Alfred gestured towards inside the manor, "unless you wish to remain here. Then, may I bring you anything?"

"Actually, Alfred, I really need to speak with Bruce. Is he available this morning for breakfast? Oh, by the way, please call me Diana," she asked.

Immediately, the butler observed the lackluster response from the princess. He softened his stoic expression and smiled, "Master Bruce does not have to be at Wayne Tech until noon. Since I am the one in charge of his breakfast, I daresay that we can make it for two people this morning." She walked in and followed Alfred.

"Unfortunately, he did not retire till five this morning. Business dealings I'm afraid. Would you care to join an old man for morning tea before we wake the master?" he inquired.

"It would be a pleasure," Diana grabbed the arm of the charming man and was led to the sun porch for tea.

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, 9:56am**

She turned down yet another long corridor carrying two cups of coffee. Alfred had truly raised her spirits. They had lost track of time as Alfred told her of Bruce's parents and early childhood. She also reminisced about stories of her own childhood. Once they realized the hour, Alfred insisted that he had to fix breakfast. Diana worked up the courage to ask Alfred if she could surprise Bruce with breakfast in bed. Understanding the underlining meaning, Alfred suggested coffee instead and told her to call for breakfast when they were ready. Now, she was walking through the manor trying to figure how to phrase her request. Outside his bedroom, she decided that action may be the best course rather than putting her request into words.

Then, she heard it, a soft faint giggle behind the closed doors. A burning fury flooded her body. The door collapsed under the force of her kick. She never noticed the hot coffee running down her bodice as she shouted, "You, evil lying hydra, I will make you wish for the pits of Tartarus . . ."

The sight on the bed stopped her cold in her tracks. There was a pale young woman with cascading red hair straddling a man on the bed. Two strong hands were guiding her hips while his lips caressed the skin of her neck. The fact that the woman was pulling herself up via gym rings secured to the ceiling had surprised Diana. When she looked at the man, the dark hair and blue eyes were similar, but it was not Bruce. The couple stared at her in shock.

"Pardon me," she managed to say before bolting from the room.

Bruce awoke to the buzz of the intercom on the phone. He overheard the conversation between Alfred and Diana. Alfred had sent him a warning giving him time to ready himself. She apparently planned to pick up where she left off last night. No, she didn't. That was Batman. He grumbled heading to the closet for clothes. The journey from her room to the Batcave had been uncomfortable with the throbbing ache in his groin. After pulling on a t-shirt and pants, he was settling back into bed when he heard a crash across the hall.

Running into the hallway, he nearly crashed into Diana. She was flying down the hall covered in coffee. He grabbed her wrists, and she set down in front of him. Her expression reminded him of a deer caught in headlights. Then, Dick came running out.

Dick had come for dinner the previous evening to discuss Robin's new training schedule. He now stood in the hallway of the manor with nothing on except a strategically placed pillow. Barbara (also a dinner guest from the prior night) followed a moment later covered in a robe. She wheeled herself around a stunned and silent Dick to Diana's side. She offered her hand and broke the ice, "Hello. I'm Barbara Gordon. It is an honor to meet you, Wonder Woman. I could hardly believe it when Dick told me that our Bruce snagged you." She took the coffee mugs from her hands and handed them off to Bruce. Then, she took Diana's right hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Please call me Diana," she replied automatically.

"Well, we'll leave you alone with Bruce. Would you join us for breakfast a little later after you had a chance to clean up?" she asked politely. Diana just nodded. Barbara rolled to the room next to Dick's, "See you later. Morn' Bruce. Dick, you coming? I wasn't quite finished with our . . . discussion." Dick scooted behind Babs carefully repositioning his pillow. He waved and wished Bruce and Diana a good morning before closing the doors of the bedroom.

Bruce burst out laughing once the door shut. Alfred was running down the hall towards them, concern all over his face. "Alfred, everything is fine. Diana had the wrong door. We will have to replace that one," Bruce eased his worry.

"Right way, Master Bruce. I shall arrange the repairs," he collected the mugs from Bruce and walked away to make the proper phone calls. "Sir, you attend to Miss Diana," he called back.

Bruce wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her into his bedroom. He directed her to sit on the cushioned chest at the end of the bed and assumed the seat next to her. She still seemed to be a little stunned. He tried to lighten her shock, "You know over the years there have been some interesting entrances into this house. I think you just push all of them out of the water. I haven't laughed that hard since Dick's dancing lessons."

She looked at him with a horrified expression that soon gave way to a fit of giggles. "By Athena," she mused, "I never have walked in such a display before in my life. At first, I thought it was you with another woman."

"My affections seem to gravitate to only one woman of late," he reassured her, "Diana, what are you doing here? I appreciated the laugh, but I really don't enjoy waking up to the destruction of my home."

"I missed you," the words escaped her, "I can't seem to get you off my mind. Please let me pay for the door. I should apologize to Dick and Barbara tor the intrusion." She finally seemed to be perking up.

"You may want to wait for breakfast. Barbara is as notorious for getting her way almost as much as you are," he barbed her.

Admittedly, she wasn't as focused as usual, and the closest that she had come to watching others engage in intercourse was in some of Donna's more interesting dreams. But this was the moment that insolent man decides to insult her. After she spent days lusting after him without satisfaction and making a fool of herself due to that lust, her exhaustion and Amazonian pride relit her fury. _Dam him to the pits of Tartarus._

Bruce tensed the instant he saw her eyes boiling over with anger. He had seen her like this before usually on the battlefield or when Batman refused to give an inch on league charters. The last time that they argued off-world protocols she vanished into the training room. Three hours later, she emerged tired but sated. The floor was covered with decapitated Batman holos. He had laughed when Clark told him that story and to be careful around her. Suddenly, that advice earned merit.

Diana shrugged his arm off her shoulder and began pacing in front of him. He leaned back onto the bed making himself comfortable. The princess was about to deliver a speech. She shouted, "How dare you? Do you treat all people with the same disregard or is that saved just for me? You, impudent self-indulgent narcissistic man, I have committed no ill deeds against you! I deserve the same respect as any warrior of equal dedication." She spat the words at him increasing her volume with each word.

When she looked him in the face, it took every ounce of her humanity not to pummel him with her fists. He just laid there comfortably with an amused expression on his face. The anger was ebbing away at her control. Then, he laughed, "Princess, that is all well and good, but I'm afraid that you need to translate. I don't speak Amazon."

The speech grated at his self control. He wanted to yell back and challenge her words. Instead, he was forced to remain cool and amused. Granted he understood every word of her Greek, but Wayne only had English and passable French. When he realized that she didn't even notice her language change, he felt a familiar evil smirk spread across his mouth. It was the same one Batman used whenever she looked like she might fly across the table to strangle him. He chided himself for being so careless and eased into a comfortable leer. Then, the tables turned.

The tirade ended. Her face relaxed into a sensual expression, and her body leaned over him. Her hands settled between his elbows and torso on the bed. The change unnerved Bruce, who stiffened and edged back on the bed. Diana pinned his arms to the bed. She climbed onto the chest straddling his legs. Her face hung inches above his. His breath became heavy and ragged as her body pressed into his.

"You wanted to know why I came here," the sound in her voice was strange and aroused, "Since we met, I've dreamed of us together. I remember the feel of your hand sliding down my back when we danced at the auction and how strongly you gripped my leg to wrap it around you during the tango. The lingering looks, the soft kisses on my hand, and the way you grabbed my hips at the embassy are just preludes to the things you do to me in my dreams." He groaned and sunk into the bed when she grinded her hips into his pelvis. He wanted to touch her, to make her heart beat uncontrollably, to see her writhe with pleasure beneath him.

Yet, she held her iron grip on his arms. He could only recall seventeen escape methods as blood rushed down to fuel his arousal. Bruce began drawing in deep breathes trying to resist the urges of his darker half. He had to remain in the Wayne facade. "Diana," escaped as a growl while he poured the intensity of his desire into his eyes.

Diana felt his excitement but waited till his eyes, dilated and darkened, met hers. Then, she leaned in completely and kissed him hard. She caught his lower lip between her teeth as she pulled back. When their eyes met again, he saw it. Rapture was replaced by the anger of a warrior. "This is how it feels every time. This incredible anticipation," her tone had switched to the recognizable voice of Wonder Woman, "followed by equally incredible frustration." She released his arms and climbed off him.

He was flabbergasted and aching. "Diana, what are you doing? Come back here," he almost pleaded.

"Perhaps, next time you'll attempt to be a human being when someone tells you that they missed you," she snarled departing through the balcony doors. Grunting in anger, Bruce exited to the bathroom suite walking gingerly. Cursing the existence of Amazon princesses, he sought relief in the shower and reliability of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just suggestive dialogue and one stressed out Amazon Princess

**PERSPECTIVE**

**New York, Brooklyn Bridge, Sunday, 2:30pm**

"So, you got the spread in the spring _Vogue._ Donna, that's fantastic! Where are you shooting the layout?" Cassie chirped with excitement.

"Don't know yet. Depends on who is the cover model. I'll probably go to them," she answered barely containing her own zeal. This was major high end fashion. Her career was back on track much faster than she had expected. "Cass, duck," she cried out pushing the girl out of the way of a flying 30-foot tentacle. It hit her instead of Cassie. She shoved the tentacle off her body grimacing at the 'monster squid' juice covering her outfit.

"Cassie, stay here. I'm putting an end to this now," she flew over to her sister. Diana and Donna were in the middle of a training session with Cassie when the Titans called Donna in to deal with mutant squid. Diana had insisted that the three of them handle the alert together. Then, Diana furiously attacked it using a battleaxe. Donna and Cassie agreed it was safer to attend to civilians than help their mentor. Over an hour later, Diana had hacked the monster into something that resembled calamari.

"Diana, I think you've won," Donna called to her. _Hack, hack, hack._ "You can stop now. It's dead," she elevated her voice. _Hack, hack, hack. _"Enough. Knock it off!" she yelled. _Hack, hack, hack._ Catching the battleaxe in mid-swing, Donna floated next to Diana. "Unless you're planning on serving this tonight at the embassy, I think you can stop chopping now."

"Donna?" she looked up at her sister.

"Good. Words. Give me the ax," she pried the weapon away and lobbied it towards Wonder Girl. "Cass, catch. Head to the embassy. We'll follow," she instructed the younger Amazon before comforting the older, "Diana, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I went to see a man this morning. Bruce, his name is Bruce. I went over to have sex with him, but I think that I unintentionally dumped him," Diana said forthright. Donna couldn't help it when her mouth hung open. She possessed a truthful spirit just as Diana did, but the blunt honesty even surprised her sometimes. She guided Diana back to the White Room and dismissed Cassie from further training. Once she had Diana alone in her private room, she interrogated her sister.

"What did that rat bastard do? Do you want me to hunt him down for you or send Artemis after him?" she shook with anger.

"He said I get my way a lot," Diana replied glassy-eyed.

"He said that you get your way a lot?" Donna considered this point, "Well, you do. But what has this got to do with this morning?"

"That's what he said, and I got upset," she said in the same tone.

"Details. I'm gonna need details," Donna pushed.

Diana made eye contact and retold the morning events, "I went to the house and went upstairs with coffee. I thought I heard him with another woman and destroyed the bedroom door. It turned out to be Dick and Barbara in the middle of what I had planned. Babs said hi, and Dick wore a pillow. Bruce took the coffee. No, Alfred took the mugs. Bruce took me. We sat down. He asked why I came. I told him that I missed him. He said I was the only woman he was interested in lately. Then, he told me that I always get my way."

Donna heard jackpot sirens go off in her head when she heard 'Dick wore a pillow'. Shaking off the thought, she gave Diana a puzzled look, "And?"

"And I lost it. First, I tried to yell at him, but it came out in Amaz . . . Greek. He laughed, so I told him about the dreams. I climbed onto his lap and left once he was excited," she finished.

"Okay. You were upset and left him high and dry. Sorry, up and stiff," Donna summarized. 'Up and stiff' caught Diana's attention. She raised an eyebrow at her sister, who just grinned proudly. Diana laughed at last.

"There you are. I was worried for a bit. Wow, Di. When you want to make a point, you leave more than a mark."

"I really didn't mean for things to end the way they did. That man was so infuriating."

"Careful. You sound like mother."

"Donna, focus and don't bring mother into this. That's the last thing I need right now."

"Okay. I still don't understand why you flew to Gotham to sleep with Wayne."

"I needed a release. Wait. How did you know I was seeing Bruce Wayne?"

"Oops. Tu dream es mi dream."

"How long have you known?"

"The dreams started about a week ago. Never knew you had such an imagination, sis. Wayne is a more recent development. I've only known a couple days."

"You're having them, too. Donna, I wake up three or four times a night. By Hera, I'm exhausted. I went to him today to try to appease Aphrodite."

"I understand the sleepless nights. Those dreams tend to be . . . _vivid_. So Aphrodite has commanded you to take a lover, not what I expected."

"There was no formal decree, but who else would do this."

"Diana, I think you should call on the gods. This doesn't sound like the typical test their champion would face."

"No, I guess it does sound absurd, but the gods have never been known to be subtle or direct. I will pray for guidance. In the meantime, what do I do about Bruce? Donna, I . . . I still care for him."

"I don't think flowers will cut it. When was your next date?"

"Tuesday."

"Show up and act like nothing happened? Sorry, Di. This is one of those times you have to seek your own truth."

"Talk to him."

"Yeah. Now, tell me why Batman was in that last dream."

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, 3:47pm**

Bruce stormed into the Manor tossing his keys and briefcase on the side table. He made a beeline for the clock and descended to the cave. Hoping to find release from the endless day, his migraine spiked when he saw Dick. His mud-covered boots were crossed resting on the computer console. The upper half of his body was hidden by the business section of the Gotham Gazette. Bruce growled and about-faced towards the uniform locker.

He entered the gym wearing black sweats and coiling cloth strips around his knuckles. Dick was already waiting behind the punching bag. He needed a new routine; he hated being predictable. After swinging around a single roundhouse kick, Bruce settled into various combinations of western boxing. Waiting for Dick to begin prying, Bruce threw more force into each punch growing annoyed when he remained oddly silent. Resigning from boxing once stuffing started to escape the bag, Bruce walked to the sparring mat. Dick nodded and retired to change into workout clothes.

The two men bowed and assumed their preferred opening stances. In their typically matches, each man assumed their role as aggressor or defender. Since Dick began training as Robin, he always had launched into attacks. As a kid, he normally landed on his ass. Nowadays, things hadn't changed too much except how long it Bruce to take him down. He did know five times as many fighting styles as Dick. His favorite fights were when Bruce called draws. It made them seem closer to equals. Dick almost missed the blow coming at his head. Bruce hadn't pressed an opening attack in over two years. Then, he noticed the evil smirk on Bruce's face. This was going to hurt.

Dick settled into the unfamiliar position of defender stepping back while using his forearms to block the array of kicks and jabs Bruce performed. The second that he saw Bruce's head begin to drop he flipped back landing in fighting stance three feet away. The evil smirk dropped as Bruce gauged the last series. Internally, he was surging with the one positive emotion that he allowed with normal frequency over the years, paternal pride. However, his face remained placid. They continued to spar in their traditional roles.

In their final series, Bruce lowered his body and raised his hands like claws as Dick ran toward him full force. Dick rose his arms up to prepare for a round-off. Bruce shifted his weight onto his left leg to deflect. Suddenly, Dick tucked and rolled pulling up in a squat position. He extended his left leg and knocked Bruce onto his back. Dick was about to jump up to yahoo in victory when a fist rammed into his solar plexus knocking him on his ass. "You dropped your defenses too soon," Bruce panted as he did a kip-up. He offered his hand, the sign that the match was a draw. Dick grabbed his hand smiling at the gesture.

"Tim is a little more patient than you used to be with his attacks. You defend and attack well. You may want to switch off when you spar with him. I defend, and Cass just knocks him on his butt. You'll be a nice balance of the two. Concentrate on Kung Fu, Capoeira, and Aikido," Bruce focused on the safest subject, the work.

"Will do," he saluted the instructions. He knew that Bruce trusted him, but it was easier to second guess his actions and expect criticism than praise. Though things had changed over the years, maybe they could get pass Azreal and the distance. Bruce turned to head to the showers. Dick followed and commented, "Migraine gone?" Bruce stopped and sighed at the question. _Typical Dick, noisy kid extraordinaire, who could lead himself and entire teams into divine messes involving super villains but always found a way out. _ "I called Lucius today," he continued. _Or, dig himself in deeper._

"Dick, let it be," Bruce warned.

"It sounds like you had a productive day. Not that I mind, of course, since I own large amounts of Wayne Enterprises stock and will inherit the stock majority share," Dick was getting on a roll.

"Dick!" Bruce snapped.

Dick continued undeterred, "Lucius said that he wasn't sure if it was you or an evil genius clone. You were an hour early, read and redrafted five contracts, put together a team to develop a new computer network system that you proposed, started two merger negotiations, and headhunted away the head of Gothcorp's pharmaceutical department. It seems that either Bruce Wayne was grossly underestimated or has been hiding something. Lucius also mentioned that employees were actually afraid to approach you."

"Like you said I got some work done. The stock holders will be thrilled."

"All those lectures you gave about keeping our identities. All the years cultivating the careless society dolt. Then, you lose it and undo your image in the span of one afternoon."

"Do you have a point?"

"Bruce, you stormed around today sporting a genius level IQ and running a multinational conglomerate with cold hard efficiency. Things Bruce Wayne does not have, but Batman specializes in."

"It was a bad day."

"No. It was entirely too good of a day. You threatened your identity at work but can't even tell the league members who you really. Bruce, what happened this morning? Why did Diana fly off?"

"I don't recall that being any of your business."

"It became my business when you put yourself, Alfred, and even Barbara in danger with your carelessness."

Dick could see that he finally broke through. Bruce probably didn't cause any real problem, though he would probably have to pull some stunt at the next charity gala. Bruce at last admitted, "I don't know. One minute we're fine. Then, she lost it. Another minute she's on top of me. The next minute she flew out the door."

"Donna stopped by last week to ask about the two of you. She mentioned that Diana was having some unusual dreams. Does that have anything to do with this?"

"Don't know. She won't discuss them with Batman and just mentioned them to Wayne this morning while writhing in his lap. The only clue I have came from Bashful, the prude Kansas boy." Dick raised an eyebrow and smirked at the new nickname. Batman was first and foremost his mentor, but Clark had been there encouraging him his entire career. Yet, he marveled at how many insults Bruce and he could cook up about Supes in one afternoon. Guess that what happens when you decide to spend your life wearing red under-roos on the outside.

"Writhing on top, huh?" Dick's smirk grew into a full on smile committing the image of a writhing Wonderbabe to memory, "Donna was worried about the content of the dreams. She said that Diana has never dreamed of these kind of . . . urges with anyone before."

The statement rattled Bruce. He was aware of her innocence, but she had been in their world for years now. But the other night in the doorway . . . this morning? She couldn't be that innocent. "Aaahhh! Women!" he screamed rubbing his temples.

"Fun aren't they?" Dick said trying to contain his laughter. Bruce glared at him. Dick stopped laughing immediately. He swore that he only saw Batman use that glare against the Joker. "Maybe not," he gulped.

"Sometimes. The most wondrous creatures at other times, Master Dick," Alfred intervened with uncannily timing, "Master Bruce and you are fortunate to spend your time with two of the most wondrous. Water?"

"Yes. Thank you, Alfred," Dick took a glass of ice water from the butler raising it slightly in salute.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred carried water over to him. Bruce took the glass. He looked at the older man with a desperate look on his face begging for an easy solution. The butler's simple response was "Talk to her. Your date arrangements are confirmed. I will send a message to the embassy to confirm her presence and perhaps a gift to ease the tensions from the morning."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce smiled weakly.

"What would we do without you?" Dick came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I believe the burning of Rome would have been more a delightful event," Alfred replied shuddering at the thought, "Master Dick, did you find those files that you came for?" This caught Bruce's attention.

"Worried about the security cameras in the hallway? Don't worry. I suppressed and coded the file before I left. You need a password to assess the file," Bruce responded suddenly feeling a lot better about the day.

"Password? You could just erase it," Dick suggested annoyed.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Bruce called over his shoulder as he headed to the showers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Good amount of phsical contact in this chapter. Diana's dream is pretty descriptive about physcial intimacy.

**ENTER THE WICKED WITCH**

**JLA Headquarters, Training Room, Monday, 7:56pm**

"Diana, that is the thirteenth time," Batman spat. They had been sparring for nearly an hour. He was growing more annoyed with each pass. He had taken her down a total of thirteen times. The last five passes had almost been easy to win. Plus she had still not confirmed her plans with Wayne. He was aching for a real fight. The look that she flashed burned into him. The warrior was not going to give up. She was crouching near the ground with her right leg extended in a lunge. Her hand reached for the staff that he knocked out of her hand. She definitely was not giving into reason. _Dam stubborn woman!_

She charged at him full force amplifying her speed. Normally, he would have taken a step back, defended, shot flash grenades in her face, etc. Tonight, he took her brute force as she drove them towards the wall. Diana dropped the staff and embraced Batman into her body as they approached the wall. Turning her body into the wall, she took the force of the hit. "Are you done, or do you have to knock yourself out first?" Batman accused as he climbed out of her hold.

Examining the dent in the wall, she leaned back and ignored his extended hand. "I'll take that as a yes," he squatted down to look her over for injuries, "You're exhausted. Usually, we spar on an even par. Tonight, Impulse could take you down."

"How can you say that? That boy does not have the Amazon training," Diana began to yell.

"Princess, I not looking for a fight. The point is that you are not fighting even close to your usual ability. It is never this easy to take you down," he cut her off.

"I may not be doing well. But I could defeat that child anytime or anywhere with my eyes blinded," she growled narrowing her eyes at him.

"You're so sure?" he pressed.

"Absolutely. He would be so busy staring at me that I could have him hog-tied before he put his tongue back in his mouth," she said smugly.

"You may have a point," he laughed at her strategy. "Diana, we need to fix this. You're a danger to the league and yourself. What's going on?"

She looked around the room uneasy. "I would rather not explain in such a public setting. May we retire to a private location?"

"Follow me," he offered his hand again. After standing up, they exited the training room and headed to the private quarters sector. She was surprised to stop in front of the room that Batman kept in the Watchtower. As far as she knew, no one had set foot in the room.

He keyed open his dorm with a typed numeric code and voice command. She followed in behind him and was stunned when he flipped on the light. She was expecting the room to just like him, impersonal and sterile. The pictures on the desk, the framed JLA induction letter, extra uniforms in the closet, the black rope hanging on the hook, and the martial art weapons mounted on the wall beside the bed shocked her. _Who was this man?_ The pictures grabbed her attention first. The ones hanging on the wall were the different incarnations of the league, but the pictures on the desk were of _family_. Granted all the people in the pictures were wearing bat costumes, but this was _personal_.

There was a picture of Robin looking adoringly at a red-haired Batgirl. Another picture showed Nightwing holding the newest Robin in a headlock. The most surprising was the oldest one, where Batman held his arm around the original Robin holding two thumbs up. It was first time that she saw him in any picture outside the league roll call pictures. She picked up a picture of a teenage boy dressed as Robin performing a handstand on parallel bars with a smile that went ear to ear. Next to him in the same pose was a raven-haired girl smiling just as brilliantly. "That's my favorite picture of him," Batman said looking at the picture over her shoulder.

"I have never seen her in a picture like this. Normally, Donna is the one behind the camera. I don't think anyone has ever captured her smiling like this," Diana beamed at the sight of the two children seemingly so care-free, "They seem so young and free in this picture. It's hard to believe what they were capable of at such a young age."

"If you like the picture, take it. I can make more copies," he offered. Her eyes shone with surprise and drifted back to the picture.

"Thank you," she whispered trying to hide the watering in her eyes. _Kindness. It was what she needed now, and strangely she had found it with him. _

"Diana, back to the issue at hand, you have been having dreams. Dreams that are so intense you are waking up several times in the night," he dropped back into detective mode. She nodded to confirm the description.

"I prayed for release from the dreams before meeting you here tonight," she informed him.

He continued his questioning, "So, you petitioned your gods for reprieve. It seems like someone is trying to either distract or manipulate you through these dreams. They could be trying to wither you down with exhaustion making you an easy target. Since no one else in the league has been affected, we can eliminate the usual suspects and assume this is a personal attack on you. Who can do this to you?"

"Distraction? The nature of the dreams does not imply a personal attack on me. They seem to be a," Diana searched for the word while avoiding eye contact, "suggestion from the gods."

"What is the nature of the dreams?" he asked.

She sighed. She knew this question was coming. He was always so dam painstakingly thorough. Taking a deep breathe, she looked at him and explained, "They started shortly after I began to spend time with Bruce Wayne. In the dreams, we consummate our relationship. The dreams are not unpleasant; they are quite pleasurable . . . incredibly pleasurable actually. However, they are shorthanded. We never complete the act of consummation. During this course of the dream, I wake up. My assumption was that the goddess Aphrodite intends for Wayne to be my partner."

Batman remained completely still listening intently while an alarm was screaming 'Danger! Danger, Will Robinson!' in Bruce's mind. _Diana saw him as a partner. What kind of partner? For how long? _He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the discussion. He countered, "Are you sure that it is Aphrodite? I don't see your goddesses encumbering on you to the point that it endangers your life."

Diana growled, "Donna said something similar to me. Maybe someone is invading my dreams, but don't count out the gods. It could be Morpheus or Ares. Dr. Psycho is another possibility, but he has never exhibited the powers to invade someone's subconscious before."

"We should look into those possibilities. I can trace the last known whereabouts of Psycho. You are going to have to handle the 'gods'. Is there anything else I should know about this before we proceed?" he inquired.

Her eyes widened again. She turned away placing the picture back on the desk. Batman smirked again. She was blushing bright red. "I started to dream of another person," she said so softly that he barely heard her.

Moving in behind her, he growled in her ear, "Who?" When she answered, he hit two points on the side of her neck rendering her unconscious. _You. She said you. _Less than ten seconds ago, he was contemplating fifteen ways how to drive this new bastard from her life. Now, he was trying to figure out why the news thrilled him. _She didn't know that he was Batman. It was still another man._ He shifted her unconscious form in his arms and pulled her over to the bed. After he laid her out, Batman called out to J'onn through the telepathic link.

"Yes, Batman."

"I have Diana secure. Can you place the barriers around her mind?"

"Done."

"Block her mind for seven hours. She needs the rest. Then, drop the barriers and see if you can trace any presence in her mind."

"Done. Do you wish to bring her to the medical bay? I can monitor her here."

"Not necessary. I can keep an eye on her. Just keep watch on her mind."

"Gotham?"

"Nightwing has it covered. Contact me once you have something." Batman shut off the mental link and sat down at the desk reviewing the crime files that Robin had sent him.

**JLA Headquarters, On the other side of the mirror in Batman's Quarters, 4:36a.m.**

"Intriguing," the witch, who was watching, murmured. She tapped her fingernail on the armrest of her chair three times. A black spider descended from the ceiling on a silk thread until it landed on the floor directly in front of her. " ," she waved her hand in the direction of the spider. Instantly, the form of the spider shaped into a short bald man. His eyes bore into the witch searing with hatred and anger. Her throaty laugh sent shudders through his body.

"Our darling Princess is out for the night," she told him, "It's time to play in her mind, again." She began rambling words off in a language that he found more sickening with each day. Then, the shooting pain gripped his mind as the witch forced him to haunt the Amazon. Suddenly, the pain had gone. _Was he finally free? Could he use his powers on this dam woman and play in her mind?_

"Someone is protecting her. I can't enter her mind. It seems we may have to wait awhile," the witch smiled turning the man back into a spider.

**JLA Headquarters, Batman's Personal Quarters, Diana's Mind, Tuesday, 6:37am**

They had been sparring for sometime. Diana could hear the increased pace of Batman's heartbeat, but his breathing was still remarkably even. His body was toned beyond human perfection. She gazed over his form imaging what lay beneath. Where did the armor end, and where did he begin? Biting her bottom lip with anticipation, she chastised herself for thinking about her teammate in such way. 'He is not eye candy' repeated in her mind. Then, she smirked. Why not? It's not like he knew what went on in her mind.

"Something on your mind, Princess?" he teased emphasizing her title. Her glare intensified; she hated it when he did that. He could not read minds, but he seemed to deduce what everyone thought. His body spun around hiding his arms and legs behind his cape. As the cape drew back, he unleashed a series of razor-sharp mini-batrangs at her mid section. She deflected the objects looking at him as if there never was any challenge. Then, smoke exploded in her face. _Dam! The last one was a gas pellet. _

The gas blocked her vision, but the sound of a grapple firing echoed in the room. Blocking the lines with her braces, she smiled smugly until she felt the line wrapping around her legs. Before she could react, her body was yanked to the floor, where Batman was perched. He pinned her arms once she hit the floor. Looming over her face, he drew near and asked, "Yield?"

"What do you think?" she sneered back, "New toy?"

"It releases two bolas attached to decel lines. The angle can be changed depending on the height of the person," he grinned viciously.

"You and your toys," she said just before she flipped his body over her head propelling him with her legs. Pinning his hips to the mat with her knees, she secured his arms above his head. "Your turn to yield," she smiled as her eyes glowed with victory.

"Not quite, Princess."

"Do I have to put you in a chokehold again?"

"You can't unless you intend to release my arms."

"You planned this. You tied my legs on purpose. It seems that we will have to wait this out."

"Do you doubt my ability to get out of this?"

"I plan on preventing any attempts to escape. I was blessed with the patience of the hunter goddess Artemis. You will not break my hold on you."

"Who said that I intended on breaking the hold?" his grin grew even more wicked. Tilting his head up, he ran his tongue along the flesh that hung inches above his mouth. He licked from the red bodice to the center of her breastplate along the entire top of her right breast. Her eyes sealed shut when he reached her flesh. As a groan escaped her lips, his arms escaped her weakening hold. Soon, their positions were reversed as he pinned her arms above her head.

"I don't recall that move from any of the martial arts training that you have shown me," she mouthed huskily, "I still will not yield."

"I'd be greatly disappointed if you did, Princess," his voice somehow had grown more gravelly and deeper. His head dipped down again to the place, where his tongue had left her flesh. Then, he ran his tongue across the swell exposed above the breastplate before kissing the space between her breasts above the eagle. "In fact, I don't intend to stop until you're screaming for me to yield . . ."

**JLA Headquarters, Batman's Personal Quarters, Tuesday, 6:42am**

Her morning routine began as usual. She woke up trying to catch her breathe and calm her pulse. That was the last familiar part of the routine. Instead of waking up on the fine silks of Themysciran bedding, she rubbed her head on Kevlar-Nomex weave. When she raised her head, she came face to face with a flushed Batman. He was lying on his back with his arms wrapped around her waist. During the night, she had found her way into his embrace. She slept with her leg nestled between his legs and her head over the bat symbol on his chest.

They were both panting and staring each other in the face. Without thinking, Diana sealed her lips over his mouth running her leg along his right thigh. Then, she felt herself being pulled on top of him, and his hands caressing the bare section of her back before they ran through her hair. Once his hands were settled on either side of her head, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. The kiss deepened. He rolled her over on to her back . . . Diana.

"Batman," she answered breathlessly.

"Diana?" Batman had stopped moving over her. She watched him roll away and stand up.

"Where are you going?" she cried in outrage.

"Didn't you hear J'onn? He called us. It seems someone is playing with you, Princess," he replied. She roared and ripped a pillow in two.

**JLA Headquarters, Conference Room, Tuesday, 6:45a.m.**

"What is it, J'onn?" she sneered at the Martian upon entering the conference room with Batman following behind.

"I believe that I detected a presence in your mind during your dream," he responded in his deep calm tone.

"Really? How did you? When did you?" she sputtered before turning around to glare at the Dark Knight, "What the hell did you do to me last night?"

He smirked at the lack of composure that she was showing. It was a good sign; she was feeling better. "I arranged for J'onn to contain your mind for several hours last night so that you would be able to rest. If you are feeling better, we should be able to active you back to full status."

"Oh," she suddenly looked embarrassed, "Thank you."

"J'onn blocked your mind off from invading presences for seven hours. After the seven hours, he monitored your mind for any suspicious activity. I assume that you called us because you found who is doing this," he focused his attention on J'onn.

"Partly," he acknowledged, "I was unable to locate any presences in Diana. However, I did find a small fading presence in your mind."

"Explain," he asked while Diana shot her face towards him looking for an explanation.

"Any presence in Diana's mind is completely covered or cloaked from me. However, during the dream cycle your minds became linked. A faint presence was calling out to me in your mind. It was asking for help."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Again, suggestive dialogue. The only physcial scenario is in the car (7:52 pm scene). Skip it if it offends you. Nightwing takes his lumps.

**ROUND TWO**

**Gotham City, Wayne Enterprises Headquarters, Bruce Wayne's Office, Tuesday, 2:47pm**

Bruce was standing in front of the panel windows of his office watching his city. He had been standing there for twenty minutes unable to stomach the merger information sitting on his desk. His anger was simmering just below the surface as three o'clock drew closer. Diana had not called to confirm their date. It was not like the princess to ignore someone, though she had been distracted lately. Clenching his fists, he turned back to the desk and began shoving files in his briefcase. He needed to break something.

Truth was that he wanted to break the other man. _Idiot! You are the other man. _Diana had somehow in the span of a few days moved her infatuation from Bruce Wayne to the Dark Knight. How the hell was he supposed to tell her now? _ Those dreams_ weren't helping. He had nearly recreated one in his bed that morning. No, she tried to recreate it. He didn't stop her. So much for the legendary control. Since when do women swoon over Kevlar instead of wool tuxes? _Great! Moving from bullwhips and leather to lassos and star-spangled undershorts._

J'onn couldn't identify the person linking his mind to her dreams. He suggested that Diana should allow the dreams to continue until they could find the person. Then, he suggested that Wonder Woman and Batman remain in close proximity during the sleeping hours to strengthen the mental link. _Dam telepaths. He probably heard the thought forming in Batman's head. _ Diana agreed. For the safety of the victim, she mentioned. _What victim? This person didn't have to relive crazy sex dreams with an Amazon goddess and retain complete self-control when said goddess woke up looking for a fix_.

This would be so much easier as Wayne. He knew that the dreams had started with Wayne. He had been a guest for a few of those dreams, too. Then, the strategic wheel began to churn in his mind. If he could refocus the attentions of the . . .

A knock on the balcony doors grabbed his attention. Diana floated above the concrete balcony. Her dark tresses and emerald dress billowed in the wind as she smiled warmly waving meekly. _Definitely, an Amazon goddess. _Bruce cracked a smile. It was exactly three. He calmly pushed the door open admitting her to his office.

"Hello, Bruce," Diana spoke softly. Bruce smiled again and nodded in reply offering her a seat. She walked to his desk and began scanning pictures, "I'm glad you that you did not cancel our arrangements. Though I feel that we should . . ."

He cut her off again. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her to him and softly kissed her lips. His eyes seared into hers with unbridled intensity. Just as soft as the kiss, he stepped back and deepened his voice to a commanding tone, "Hello, Diana."

The intensity of his look proved to be unnerving. She suspected him to be upset, even put off. There was a quality in his eyes that she had never seen in the past, almost as if he was assessing and challenging her. _Maybe this was a mistake._

"Is something wrong, Princess?" he said in a predatory voice, "You looked spooked."

Dropping into the nearest seat, she responded, "I was about to ask you the same question. You seem upset. Considering recent events, you have every right to be. I owe you an apology." He laid his hands over hers, which were digging into the armrests of the chair. The grip was gentle, but the position suggested dominance. The change in him confused and worried her. It also stirred 3000 years of Amazon fury.

Noticing her discomfort, he asked, "Apologize for what, Princess?" He wanted to know why she had not called. Why she came? Why she was driven towards a man that held her at least an arm's length away? Did she know his secret? How the hell did she break down his defenses?

Her eyes looked down harshly at the hands holding her. Returning to his eyes, she glared. Surprisingly, he did not back down. Releasing a breathe, she explained, "For not calling. I only learned about your note 15 minutes ago when I returned to the embassy. I called the manor. Alfred told me that you were here."

"Where have you been?"

"The Watchtower. Missions. Bruce, I know that you have every right to be angry. I left abruptly the other morning without a proper explanation, but I feel like you are manhandling me. Please stop," Diana shot him a threatening glare. Bruce stepped back and sat on the edge of the desk scrutinizing the look on her face. When he moved away, her glare was replaced with her usual sincere look.

"I didn't mean to . . . I . . ." he surrendered to the truth reflected in her eyes, "I was worry that you weren't coming."

She stood up and snuggled into the space between his legs. Touching her forehead to his, she laid her hands on his thighs. She whispered, "It's hard to stay away." The second kiss was as soft as the first but much sweeter.

"Ahem," interrupted them from the balcony.

"Diana, I swear if that is Superman coming to take you away for some mission that it will not end well for him," he challenged resting his forehead against hers again.

She leaned her head back and let out a full body laugh. "You sound like Batman," she giggled pulling him to the door, "There's someone I would like you to meet. This is my sister, Donna Troy. Donna, Bruce."

A vision nearly identical to Diana in appearance only shorter and younger stood waiting outside the doors. Bruce and Diana joined her arm in arm. When the sisters stood face to face, Bruce noted that they were not just identical but a mirror image of the other. A familiar voice chanted, "Mr. Wayne."

Taking her extended hand, he brushed the top of her knuckles with his lips. He greeted, "Its Bruce. I believe that we established that the last time we met." Diana dropped her mouth in surprise. Before she could ask, Bruce turned to her, "Donna is actually a very close friend of Dick. They have been friends for years. I had the pleasure of meeting your enchanting sister during a visit to Dick's."

Donna dropped her jaw at his confession. Batman had met Wonder Girl and later on Troia. Yet, Donna had never told Diana about Dick Grayson, just Robin and Nightwing. She recovered quickly, "You're right. You looked familiar."

"Normally, I leave a lasting impression on the women I meet," Bruce gave Donna a wounded look, "If we met the same way Dick and Diana did, I'm sure you would remember."

"My sister did highlight the meeting but forgot the details," Donna grinned.

"Next time. Bruce and I are already late for lunch," Diana said as a faint pink rose on her cheeks.

Bruce injected, "Come with us. We can fill you in on the details. Plus I can work on making a lasting impression."

G**otham City, Marcello's, Tuesday, 5:15pm**

Diana quickly placed her café down afraid that she might spill some on her dress after bursting out laughing. Since they had left Wayne Enterprises, Bruce and Donna had been trying to one up the other on embarrassing Dick tales as Donna called them. It seemed that Dick had a talent of being found in compromising positions. Wiping a tear from her eye, Diana inquired, "How did you meet in the first place?"

Donna answered simple and direct, "He modeled with Kory."

"Kory? Starfire? How ever did they meet?" Diana wondered turning to Bruce, "Donna and Kory were Titans together. Most people know Kory as Starfire."

"At the manor, she's also known as Kory. She and Dick were briefly engaged. He went to New York after leaving Hudson University. Apparently, he picked up some of my charms. He always seems to find his way into the arms of a beautiful woman," he said over a steaming cup of tea.

"Very humble, Mr. Wayne," Diana elbowed him in the rips, "Apparently, you picked up his taste for superheroes."

"I doubt it was the superhero thing. That boy loses it for any gorgeous red head within a mile radius," Bruce shook his head.

Diana's eyes widened remembering cascading red hair as she confirmed his claim, "I can attest to his preference in redheads."

"Barbara. He's been in love with that girl since he laid his eyes on her. Seen nothing but red ever since," he glanced at his watch, "Diana, we need to get to the museum soon."

"Let me freshen up," she pecked him on the mouth before heading to the ladies restroom. Once Diana was a safe distance away, Donna turned to meet the Bat. His body language remained relaxed, but his eyes were examining her. She started the interrogation, "I'm surprised that you admitted knowing Kory and I."

"I don't lie to Diana. I omit certain facts to protect my family and partners," he answered her in the Bat tone.

"I don't see the differ . . ."

"You haven't told her. Considering that she has no idea that you and Dick are best friends, I assume she only knows only about Nightwing."

"I only did that because he asked me to. He was protecting your secret."

"Yes. Right now, I'm doing the same for him."

"Why in Hades would you need protection from Diana?"

"I don't, but it is not just my secret. There is Dick, Robin, Oracle, Batgirl, and Alfred. We don't say anything to keep that circle safe. If we want to entrust someone with our secret, it means entrusting them with all our identities. I can't just tell someone. I need permission from the others."

"He asked you if he could tell us."

"Right, again. He asked me, and I agreed if Wally, Roy, and you would keep his name safe. This was never about my secrets. The second that he put on that suit everything became about keeping him safe."

"I understand, but I do not want my sister left in the dark for long. She will figure it out if you don't tell her."

"Believe me, I know. I just want to be sure that she wants this before I confess to anything."

"You know about the Batman dreams."

"Is anyone on that island subtle? Yes, someone is invading her mind and causing the dreams. J'onn found that the person in her mind is reaching out to mine. The dreams started around the same time as hers, but they grow more frequent and intense the closer we are to each other. Dick said you heard about the dreams. Has she told anything?"

"Probably nothing you don't already know. She told me about the person asking for help. I told her that I can help."

"How?"

"Did Dick tell you how I know about the dreams?"

"Not exactly. I assumed that you talked to Diana."

"I have the dreams, too. I may be another person J'onn can keep tabs on while looking for this person."

"Watchtower, tonight."

"Done. So what are your intentions towards my sister?" Donna signaled the return of Diana.

"I have only the best intentions for your sister," he answered in his playboy voice.

"Good. If you hurt her, you'll regret it," she grinned.

"Great, Donna. Threatening my boyfriend. Still planning to sic Artemis on him," Diana slipped her hand in arm that Bruce held out.

"No. Another Amazon. Goes by Hippolyta," she smiled wickedly.

**Gotham City, National History Museum, Tuesday, 6:06pm**

"I should really talk to the directors of the collection. Menalippe loved that shield," Diana grazed the glass case over an ornate shield.

Bruce snickered, "Diana, that shield has been buried for almost 3,000 years. Surely, by now, the Amazons could have produced a new one."

"This is special compared to ones produced on Themyscira," she sighed, "The shield was made before the betrayal of Heracles. There are not many things left from the original homeland. Even after 3,000 years on Themyscira, the Amazons still feel a bond to Greece."

"I know the directors. I can arrange the meet if you like," Bruce finally understood her melancholy. The museum was hosting a special collection of artifacts that had been unearthed near Troy during the last five years. There was a small section of Amazon antiquities, but the pieces were in exquisite condition. Diana had given Bruce a personal tour of the exhibit recounting the version of the Trojan War that her mother had told her. When they reached the case holding the Amazon pieces, Diana spoke of the losses they suffered at Troy.

"You miss it, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"I was not born till we had been on the island for multiple centuries," she answered him still tracing her hand over the glass.

"Not what I meant. I mean home. You miss being home," he clarified covering her hand with his own.

"Yes. But I suppose it would be hard for anyone to leave paradise," she reflected, "I never regretted my decision to come here, but I miss waking up with the warm ocean breeze floating through my bedroom. I bet you feel the same about Gotham."

"Hence, the old saying 'Home is where the heart is'. I think anyone with a good home feels that way," he pulled her to next case growing uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"I think it's more than that for you, Bruce," she examined the next case, "I've read and asked around about the Wayne Foundation. You dedicate an astonishing amount of resources to your city. It is very noble."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"There is a sizeable fund from Themyscira. It is nowhere near what your foundation raises, but I would like to use the fund to start programs for abused women," Diana explained, "I was hoping that you could show me how to start an organization."

Bruce leered wrapping his arms around her, "I don't know what I can do. I'm just the pretty face with great connections. I can introduce you to people as long as you ask nicely before you steal them away."

"Bruce!" she whapped him on the arm, "I know, when your mother founded Wayne Foundation, it only funded a clinic and shelter. But now it is the largest private charity organization in the world. Plus I saw your involvement. If you are just a pretty face, why would Arianna tell all those stories about you helping with the children classes or shelter visits? You do not give yourself enough credit."

"Okay. Next time just scold me, Princess. That little tap is going to leave a bruise," he rubbed his arm examining for injuries.

"Pathetic," Diana pushed him again. He threw her a wounded look still clutching his arm. Diana grabbed his arm and pulled up the sleeve of the red button-down shirt. Once the injured area was exposed, she ran her hands over his skin. "Looks okay to me," she reported.

"Its getter there," Bruce grinned. Diana left a trace of butterfly kisses over his bicep to the elbow. "Almost healed," Bruce pushed. Diana was kissing his fingers as a sneaky arm reached around her waist. Bruce leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately. "All better now."

Standing with foreheads touching, "I worked with a team to develop the organization. Each person worked to build their area, fundraising, program development, and administration. Come by the foundation. We should be able to help you develop a team. On Friday, there is the gala at the manor. You should come as my date. I can introduce you to people from the foundation."

"Really!" she beamed with excitement.

"Yes," he steadied himself as Diana pulled him into an Amazon bear hug, "Send me the financials. I may be able to help with investment growth. Just one question. What do you plan on calling this organization?"

**Gotham City, Backseat of Bruce Wayne's Rolls-Royce, Tuesday, 7:52pm**

"It appears that you plan on having me back at a decent hour again, Mr. Wayne. Your reputation is growing more respectable by the day. If it keeps up, even my mother may approve of you," Diana quipped in a sultry tone. They were in the back of the Rolls as Alfred drove them through Robinson Park. They both sat relaxed as Diana cuddled her head on Bruce shoulder with his arm holding her close.

"Dick mentioned that a few Wayne maneuvers wouldn't hurt right around now. Re-solidify my reputation," Bruce grinned.

"Wayne maneuvers?" Diana raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Sounds like army training. Not the exploits of a playboy." Diana stopped as she felt a finger trace along her hemline, a hand move from her shoulder to caress the shape of her side, and a warm tongue lap up the slender column of her neck. Then, her ear came under siege. "Maybe it qualifies as both," she mumbled as a hand lifted her chin.

When he broke away from the kiss to descend on her neck, Diana noticed the black partition was up. _Alfred didn't watch Backseat Theater_. _Thank the gods_. Returning her attention to Bruce, she found his hands were no longer exploring. He was headed to final destinations. The fingers that were on the hemline were drawing circles higher and higher up her right thigh. The other hand had pulled down the left strap of her dress and was tracing the outline of her breast along the top of her bra.

"We're in a car."

His hand stopped tracing the outline of her bra and slipped inside the cup.

"Okay. I spoke too soon about your reputation. You are shameless."

His mouth bit with force on her collarbone and relieved it with a gentle stroke of the tongue. His hand stilled for a moment and gave a hearty squeeze. Diana arched her body out in response giving him more leverage.

"Bruce, what about Alfred?"

A gasp escaped the princess when she felt his hand move from her thigh to run under the hem of her panties.

"Is this how you seduce all those women?"

The tongue tracing the contours of her ear stopped. A warm breathe expelled along her neck. He pressed his mouth to her ear and growled in her ear, "No, Princess. Only a few. A special few."

"In the car?" she exclaimed as he bit down on her earlobe.

"I'm good in close quarters," he smirked devilishly reclining back and withdrawing his hand back to her thigh.

"I noticed. It's easy to see why women would find you intimidating," she said as her breath calmed, "You missed a hand."

"You'd be surprised how many people find me intimidating as long as you are never one of them," he growled in a gravelly tone. He gave Diana another firm squeeze causing her to arch her back again. Pulling her back towards him, he whispered in her ear, "Maybe except in the bedroom." She started panting when her heart raced at his statement.

"You know, Princess," he maintained his hold on her, "you're not the only one that has dreams. Your suggestion the other morning gave me an idea. But since you don't give details, I think we should try some things from one of my dreams. Though, I should warn you that once we start I won't stop." Her only response was a too firm grip on his left thigh. He recalled his dream, "We were in the kitchen at your embassy eating apple pie and . . ."

**Gotham City, Backseat of the Rolls-Royce, Tuesday, 8:06pm**

As Bruce finished telling the details from his dream, Diana was breathing evenly and listening intently. She was sitting straight up and still. She seemed to be highly aware of her surroundings, almost ready to pounce. Bruce had removed his hand from the greatest place on earth (a least according to his deductions) and played with the necklace around her neck. His thumb grazed the skin above her left breast. Her breathe had calmed, but her heart was still racing.

"When did you have this dream?" she asked briskly.

"The night I left you standing there alone in the embassy," he answered leaning back. His entire body relaxed.

"I had the same dream. You need to come to the watchtower," she insisted.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Again varily innocent except in Diana's Mind (skip if you're too young or don't like physical scenarios). Just naughty enough to annoy Flash. Hint: There some Foreshadowing going on here

**SLEEPOVER**

**Watchtower, Batman's Thinking Spot, Tuesday, 9:26pm**

It was amazing. It actually glowed. The light reflected off the sphere illuminating the browns, the greens, and the blues on the surface covered by whirling cloud formations. Superman was leaning back on the steel wall grinning at the unusual sight in front of him.

"Clark, stop staring at me like an idiot," a deep voice called over to the looming hero.

"Show-off," he moved next to the man standing in front of a large glass panel window that overlooked the earth, "I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?" he shot a glare at his friend.

"In awe," he smiled brighter.

Bruce sighed, "I've never seen it like this."

"Bruce, you stand here looking out this window at least once a week," Clark arched an eyebrow.

He glared again, "Without the lenses. There really is no way to describe it." He unconsciously placed his hand on the panel reaching out to the sight in space.

Clark stood unsure how to answer. Both sights were indescribable. He was always amazed by the beauty of the earth when he patrolled from higher orbits, but the sight of childlike wonder on Batman's face was equally incredible. He simply replied, "No, there isn't."

"So, I never expected to see you here. When are you making the announcement?" Superman crossed his arms over his chest dropping his playful tone for his business tone.

Bruce sighed again and took on the Bat tone, "I'm not. I came here with Diana. While I am here, it's Bruce."

"You still haven't told her," Clark groaned.

"Soon," he said curtly stalking off towards the medical center.

**Watchtower, Wonder Woman's Dormitory, Tuesday, 9:26pm**

Diana examined the cut of her nightgown along her back in the mirror in the suite of her quarters. The material of the tunic almost had the feel of silk, but the nightgown was a modest cut. It scooped just below her collarbone and high across the ridge of her shoulders. She crinkled her nose. The standard issue Themysciran sleepwear was pathetic considering Amazons were the sex fantasy of legend for men and women across the world. There was always her uniform. _No! _She wanted Bruce to see her as a woman, soft and appealing.

She heard a soft chuckle from the doorway. "You look like a thirteen year old girl getting ready for the big dance," Donna giggled as she watched her sister twirl around. It was an unusual sight to see Diana acting in such a way. _Heck, it was a downright weird to see any Amazon twirling in front of a mirror like that!_ Donna was fairly certain that she was the first one in over a thousand years to admire herself in a mirror on Themyscira when she tried on her Wonder Girl costume for the first time. "Getting ready for hot date number two?" she smirked.

"Do I really look like a thirteen year old? I do not remember Cassie dancing around in front of mirrors. What is date number two?" Diana inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Watch her the next time Superboy is coming around. Trust me. Definite dancing. Date number two is Batman, of course," Donna's smirk grew into a playful smile.

"Batman, I forgot!" Diana covered her o-shaped mouth with her hand.

"Who are you getting all dolled up for then?" Donna shot her sister a confused look.

"Bruce is here," Diana felt a familiar blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Bruce? Why did you bring him to the Watchtower?" Donna asked in a hopeful tone.

"He has been having the same dreams as you and I have. I thought that J'onn could try tracing the missing person through Bruce's mind. Perhaps J'onn will be able to find the person if he has another mind to track," Diana turned to Donna using a more serious tone.

Donna cut her off, "Already ahead of you, sis. Batman asked me here to join in the . . . festivities."

Diana's eyes grew wide in shock. Searching the nonchalant face of her sister, Diana squeaked, "How did he? When did he? Donna, how did he know that you were having the same dreams?"

Now, it was Donna's turn to turn a little red. She stuttered, "I told Nightwing about the dreams. I thought that they were my dreams at first, so I told him. You know the whole Dark Knight man of mystery fantasy. It makes him squirm, kind of fun to watch. Then, I figured out it was you. I wanted to make sure that he wasn't trying anything funny. Well, I guess Nightwing told him. He asked me to come. You know be an extra mind for J'onn."

Diana examined her sister's face. It wasn't the complete truth. Donna had left something out. She pressed, "Donna, is there anything else?"

"Diana, we are prepared in the medical center. Could you please join us? Donna, please come as well," J'onn called them through the mental link.

"On my way," the twins called back simultaneously.

**Watchtower, Medical Center, Tuesday, 9:28pm**

Bruce entered the medical facility and claimed the farthest bed from the entrance. He threw the duffle that Alfred had packed for his 'overnight visit' to the Watchtower. The old man couldn't contain his smile when Bruce told him that he would be accompanying Diana. He wanted to prepare his garments with Alfred, but the butler had insisted that the couple enjoy a nightcap. It was enjoyable holding Diana. It was even more enjoyable peeking over her shoulder and down her dress. He still hated not preparing his own supplies. As he opened the duffle, he pulled out his shaving kit, black silk pajamas embroidered with a BW, a navy blue silk robe, and black slippers. _Christ, maybe it's time to tune down the playboy image. This stuff looks like it came from the Hefner line. _

Then, he released a secret compartment in the lining. A dark smirk widened on his face. Alfred had included a suit as always, but his choice of belts drew a smile. Alfred had packed the Superbelt, which housed special meta takedown tools, and Catbelt, which was supplied for unexpected encounters with Catwoman (both aptly named by Nightwing). At least, he was well prepared _for all possibilities._

"Good evening, J'onn," Bruce greeted the Martian standing behind him.

"Mr. Wayne. It is nice to finally meet you," he replied in his deep tone.

Bruce turned around to properly greet his friend, "I believe the pleasure is all mine. Please call me Bruce." He extended his hand toward J'onn. The Martian looked at the hand and smiled. Somehow his red eyes twinkled with amusement. He finally took the hand and shook it.

"This is an . . . interesting side to you, Bruce," J'onn mused.

"That seems to be the general consensus around here," Bruce responded refastening the lining of his duffle.

"I don't think I agree with the impression that Superman gave of you," J'onn stated.

"Impression?" Bruce inquired in a dark tone while raising an eyebrow.

"He believes that Bruce Wayne is just an act that you use in order to protect your other half. While he does not always agree with Batman, he recognizes a noble quality in him. But Wayne, he only sees as an intolerable playboy, which he thinks you do not personally like being," he summarized.

"Does he ever think about his own business?" Bruce snarled.

J'onn smiled. Batman was never shy about his opinions, and he was always direct. He told you what he thought right to your face. "Occasionally, he does. Personally, I disagreed with him," J'onn said.

"Really. Most people would agree with him, maybe except the noble part," Bruce responded sarcastically.

"I don't see much difference between the two," J'onn told him.

Bruce smiled briefly. Returning to his business tone, he reviewed the plan for the evening, "Diana went to change into some sleepwear. She will meet us here soon. I also requested Donna Troy to join us. She has experienced the same dreams as Diana and me."

"Ms. Troy has already transported to the tower. She stopped by to discuss the arrangements for the dream meld. There is a possibility that the connection is nothing more than her natural link to Diana, but it is worth exploring. She went to find something to sleep in. I suggested Diana's room. I assume that you will remain in your current identity while aboard the Watchtower," J'onn surmised.

"Yes. You will need to inject me with a sleep aid. I don't usually retire until four or five in the morning. Alfred said that a mild sedative should be fine. Could you please give me a rundown of the process?" Bruce asked.

"Once Diana, Donna, and you are asleep, I will synchronize your sleeping patterns. I will strengthen the bond between your mind and Diana. Since Donna and Diana share a natural link to each other, I may not have to amplify their bond. After the links are established, I will leave Diana's mind open and concentrate on the finding the presence in your or Donna's mind," J'onn explained.

"J'onn, these connections . . . my mind is not a pleasant place to be," he noted hesitantly.

"There is no need for concern. The only connection that you will have with Diana is the dream experience. I will only be searching for the consciousness that called out," J'onn reassured him.

"The boys are covering Gotham. Oracle has this contact. If something happens, Oracle can coordinate the league. Nightwing can run anything in the field. Let's get this over with," Bruce slipped off his jacket hanging it on the hanger that Alfred packed.

**Watchtower, Hallway outside the Medical Center, Tuesday, 9:37pm**

Superman cursed under his breath. Batman had taken Wonder Woman, J'onn, and himself off active duty and added Oracle and Nightwing to the JLA in 24 hours. No one had questioned his actions. Maybe he should tell Diana.

"Good evening, Kale. Are you spying on my guest?" Diana asked with her hands on her hips. Donna was standing next to her enjoying the scene. She walked over to the big man in blue and pulled him towards the doorway.

"Hi, Clark. How are you and the missus?"

"Hello, Donna. Fine. Lois is well. How are you? Were you recruited for league duty, too?" he dug his heels in where he stood.

"I'm great. Got a fashion spread. No, I'm here to help with the sex fantasies," Donna said loudly using her strength to pull the stunned Kryptonian into the medical center, "It isn't polite to spy. Come and check out the new merchandise."

"Bruce Wayne, meet Superman. Superman, meet Bruce Wayne," Donna eyes shone with mirth as the men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, again. He was kind enough to show me your view," Bruce shot the younger Amazon a warning look.

Donna went on in an innocent tone, "Oh. Usually, our man of steel is shy. You would never know it from all those public appearances, but he really is mild-mannered. Now, Superman. Why would you ask if I was recruited for the JLA?"

"Kal, I was also curious about that," Diana stepped around to join Bruce.

"I checked the schedule. Batman transferred his monitor shift to Oracle. He also took J'onn, you, and himself off the active roster for the next few nights. Plus Nightwing is apparently the new field commander," Superman crossed his arms over his chest staring directly at an amused Bruce Wayne.

"Nightwing is field commander?" Donna blurted out. When the others looked at her, she realized her slip. She stumbled over her words, "It's just that . . . He never thought . . . He would be glad to hear that Batman has such faith in him."

Diana smiled brightly at her sister, "I sure Batman would say that it has nothing to do with faith. Nightwing has proven that himself capable of the task several times over. You both have." She gave her sister's hand a tight squeeze. Then, she turned to her best friend, "Kal, someone was seeking help in my recent dreams. They reached out to Bruce, Batman, and possibly Donna. J'onn will try to establish contact. That is why he made the changes. J'onn and I signed off on them this morning. He called earlier to say that Oracle and Nightwing agreed to help, so we don't need to activate reserves. Anymore concerns?"

"You could have spread the word or called a meeting to explain," Superman continued.

"There is amendment note on the duty roster. If you think that it is necessary to call a meeting regarding my sex dreams, then call one. Just be prepared to do the talking," Diana shot back.

Superman's face went scarlet. He mumbled, "I guess not. Just keep me informed."

The tension in the room was broken by a red whirlwind. Flash came to a dead stop between Diana and Supes grinning like he had just won the lottery. Eyeing Diana, he spoke without thought, "Did I just hear Wonder babe say something about sex dreams?" His grin was replaced with a gulp when Superman, Wonder Woman, and the creepy guy glared at him.

The only kind face was his old friend Donna, who was having trouble containing her laughs. "Flash!" she shouted with glee before wrapping him up in a hug. The glares were replaced with looks of annoyance. Donna turned in the direction of the creepy guy.

She conducted introductions, "Flash, I would like you to meet Bruce Wayne." Flash recognized the name immediately. Thankfully, he was wearing his mask, so no one saw his expression. He was about to ask why Bats was out of costume when Donna interceded, "You see Diana has been having sex dreams with him. We think that someone is trying to hurt Diana, but J'onn found someone calling for help in Batman's mind. So he called anyone here that is experiencing the dreams, so J'onn can trace the person."

Flash heard the entire explanation, but his mind focused on the 'sex dreams with him'. He frowned at Bruce. He pleaded, "Wondy, what about me? What does he have that I don't?"

Everyone scoffed at the questions. "Well, at least, tell me why Supes gets to be there instead of me," Flash continued pouting.

A hint of pink flushed his cheeks. Sadly, he was getting used to these discussions. He answered before Donna could talk or Bruce could kill him, "I'm not staying. I just came to confirm some roster changes. Come on. We have work to do."

Bruce had run through fifteen mediation techniques since Wally had come in. It wasn't working. He stayed in character by plotting how he would torture Clark and Wally later. Dick may have some suggestions about Donna. Diana had been amazing. None of the questions or comments seemed to faze her.

Bruce was shaken from his reverie when Diana told him to finish changing. Donna and she led the other two heroes from the room. He unbuttoned his dress shirt accidently ripping off a couple buttons in anger. Yanking off the shirt, his spine stiffened at the sound of gasps behind him. Pulling the shirt back on, he turned around to face the shocked faces of Wally, Donna, and Clark. The scars on his back were bad, and he avoided showing them to anyone outside the family. Finally, he looked at Diana, who wore a blank expression assessing the scars on his chest. She looked away to Donna, who dragged Wally and Clark out the door.

Once the door closed, Diana walked over to him. She pulled his shirt off tossing it on the medical cot. Picking up the silk pajama top, she pushed him back till he sat on the bed. Stepping between his legs, Diana held open a sleeve on his top. Bruce put his right arm into the sleeve never looking away from her. She wrapped the shirt around his back and onto his other arm. Adjusting the collar, she explored the ridges of muscles and scars on his chest. She ran her finger along a scar on his left pectoral down to his left oblique.

"It was a car accident. I went flying through the wind shield," he tried to explain. He did get the scar from a piece of the windshield. Bane had smashed down the front of the Batmobile and picked up a piece of the windshield to stab him. Diana gave him a compassionate look and leaned down to kiss the scar. He stopped her, "Not while we have an audience." She nodded smiling and kissed him on the lips instead. Bruce responded in kind resting his hands around her waist. After a thought, he moved his hands to her bottom. It seemed like a good time to start tormenting Wally.

**Watchtower, Hallway outside the Medical Center, Tuesday, 9:56pm**

Wally's frown grew more pronounced as he watched Bruce and Diana through the view window. Bats had just moved onto the promiseland. _Who knew Bats and Wondy?_ "Donna?" his eyes pleaded for any explanation.

When Wally started to pout, Donna sighed watching her sister and Bruce. _That man played dirty._ She looked at Wally, "They've only been seeing each other for a couple weeks. They met at a UNICEF auction. Bruce bought Diana."

Her statement caused both men to pout. She clarified, "I mean that he won the bid on Diana."

"What exactly was he bidding on?" Wally asked tapping his foot impatiently.

Donna gave him an annoyed look, "Wally, its Diana. He spent 2.5 million on a lecture and meet-n-greet at Hudson. Apparently, he was trying to prevent some mobster from unloading 2 million in laundered funds."

"How romantic!" Wally scoffed.

Donna glared, "They met after the lecture. Bruce convinced her to go for coffee. Ten minutes in, JLA emergency. Bruce talked her into dinner. He said that he needed to end her interest in him."

"End her interest in him?" Superman inquired.

This question got a devilish smile out of the Amazon. Donna answered, "It seems that my sister looked him up and down like a piece of meat when they met after the lecture."

"Has she ever . . ." Wally started to ask.

Clark and Donna interrupted him simultaneously, "No."

"So Diana came onto Bruce," Clark focused on Donna.

"Yup," she smiled.

"I would have paid to seen his face when she did that. How much did that piece of information cost you?"

"Pastry and coffee with some arm-twisting. Dick 'fessed up. Alfred played witness to the whole event."

"How does she see . . ." Wally mumbled.

"As a friend and colleague."

"Like a little brother."

"But if Bruce pulled the playboy routine, what is his head still attached?"

"They went to dinner and danced. After a few dances, he pulled the act on her. She called him on it."

Wally perked up, "What did she do? Flip him onto back, twist his arm, or punch him in the jaw?"

Donna narrowed her eyes at him, "She pulled him into a separate room, and you know how things go when Diana corners people. He told her about the scumbag at the auction and the playboy act. That night the dreams started, and everything since has been wonderful."

"Great. When's the wedding?" Wally mouthed off.

"Quiet down. Diana can hear almost as well as J'onn," Donna hushed him, "Besides, it isn't even a relationship yet."

"Are you seeing something I missed?" Wally pointed to the couple kissing good night.

"Diana doesn't know who Bruce is," Clark filled him in quietly.

"You talked to him about it, too," Donna received a nod from Superman, "He said that he'd tell her after he talks to the Batclan."

"When has he ever asked Dick. . ." Wally was speaking loudly again.

Donna placed a hand over her friend's mouth before he ranted, "He told me this afternoon. Dick asked him for permission when he told the Titans. I think it's an unspoken family rule."

"Dam noble Bat," Wally murmured, "Did you notice how she reacted to those scars?"

"Yeah. Dick showed me his once. He sounded like an old army vet by 16," Donna commented.

"We all forget sometimes what they do. Though it's easy to see why he would fall for Diana," Clark said before the hallway fell silent.

**Watchtower, Medical Center, Tuesday, 9:56pm**

"You know for a man that is so concerned about the audience outside, you have very little control over your hands," Diana smiled against his lips.

"So, we do have an audience," he gave her an all-knowing smile.

"I can hear Flash tapping his foot at supersonic speeds."

"Explains why you have steel floors everywhere. Remind me to thank Alfred for packing my slippers."

"He is an amazing man. I'm having tea with him again in the morning."

"Great. Even my own butler is turning into competition."

"Bruce! Alfred spends the entire time talking you up."

"Good. I'll give him a raise. Speaking of competition. What about flyboy and speedracer?"

Diana laughed, "Flash and Superman." She laughed harder, "Superman is my best friend and has been with someone special for a long time. Flash is . . . sweet."

"Good to know," Bruce kissed her softly, "Just one more question." Diana was ignoring him absently drawing along the lines on his chest. "How is Batman helping with your dreams?" he asked smiling smugly.

Diana was instantly flabbergasted. She tried to explain, "He figured . . . I asked him."

"At least, I know who my competition is now," Bruce responded.

"They really are just dreams."

"Not the way I remember them."

"Donna says that it's a phase. I guess every girl goes through a Dark Knight fantasy phase. She did. Black Canary, Batgirl, Zatanna, Power Girl, Fire, Ice, and more have."

"Just a phase, huh? Who's next? Green Lantern? Power Girl?"

"No!" she slapped him on the arm, "There is only a Batman phase."

"Not even a Superman one?"

"I don't think so. Do me a favor. Don't tell anyone. He has amazing ways of finding things out, and the last thing he needs is an ego boost."

"What do I get for being so good?" Bruce leered. Diana wiped the leer off his face with a good long kiss. When she pulled back, Donna was standing beside her grinning.

"I just wanted to say good night. But it seems I interrupted the prelims," Donna teased.

"Good night, Donna," Diana warned.

"Nite, sis. Nite, Bruce. Remember that J'onn and I are in here before you act on any instincts," she walked toward the cot, where J'onn waited for her.

"Dark knight, oops! I mean Knight dreams. Sleep well, Donna," Bruce teased her. Donna's mouth dropped open at the jab.

"Diana, we need to talk about giving information to the enemy," Donna told her sister while glaring at Bruce.

"I think I know which part of your soul that Donna was made from," Bruce whispered in Diana's ear as they watched J'onn discuss the plan with her.

"Which part?" Diana whispered back.

"Mischief. Your sister is fun but dangerous," he answered.

"She is very good at teasing and playing jokes," she bit down on his earlobe, "but she didn't get all my mischievousness."

**Diana's mind, Wednesday, 7:56am**

Her fingers threaded through his hair as she felt the impending delight of release. Her whole body clenched and gave way to pleasurable tremors. She placed a hand over her heart to feel the frightening pace. Lifting her hand, she noticed moisture on it. There was a red handprint over her heart.

Watchtower, Medical Center, Wednesday, 7:57am

The screams of two Amazons reached every crevice in the Watchtower. Diana rushed out of bed and flew to Bruce's cot. It was empty. She spun around to see J'onn leaning over Donna. He was holding her down as he tried to calm her mind.

Diana flew to her sister and brushed her hair off her face. Donna opened her eyes gulping for air. Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman came running in to investigate the screams. Diana started yelling, "Where's Bruce? What happened to Bruce?"

**Watchtower, Conference Room, Wednesday, 8:39am**

Superman, J'onn, Batman, and Green Lantern sat at their respective places at the table. A shell-shocked Donna Troy assumed the seat with the Wonder Woman logo. Diana was furiously pacing around the room with a note crinkled in her hand. _Bruce was safe. He was fine. He was at Wayne Enterprises right now._

_"_I found the same presence in Mr. Wayne's mind as I did in Batman's. But the link was fleeting. I could not identify the person. However, the link between Ms. Troy and Diana is much stronger. I used the link in Bruce's mind to tell him to focus his energy to Donna. Once he focused on Donna, I could communicate small pieces of information. The man invading your mind is Dr. Psycho,_" _J'onn summarized their progress.

"How is he reaching into their subconscious? He never had this power level before." Batman inquired.

"He is being held by someone that is amplifying his powers. He is not doing this willing. The perpetrator is holding him hostage and using him to torment Diana. I am certain that this person possesses great magical skills," J'onn answered.

"Should we call in some magical reserves to help locate this person?" Lantern suggested.

"Call in Fate and Zatanna. Tell them someone is invading Diana's dreams using magic. Be discrete about content. J'onn and I will trace the last known whereabouts of Dr. Psycho. Diana, is there anything we missed?" Batman tried to help her focus.

"Why? Why in Hades are they doing this?" she yelled.

"Diana . . ." Superman tried.

"No! They can't do this. It's wrong!" she screamed at him. Both Donna and Diana were shuddering as tears streamed down their cheeks.

"Diana," Batman snapped commanding her attention, "If you want us to figure out those answers, you have to tell us what happened."

"It was a nightmare. Plain and simple. Why are you still here? Don't we have field orders," Diana barked back.

"Princess, put away the childish attitude. We are here because of you. Perhaps, you would like to contribute something. Maybe help your sister," Batman reprimanded her.

"How dare you! Insufferable jerk! Do you think I wanted this? That I invited this? What kind of woman dreams that she smashes her lover's skull at the height of passion? What kind of sick freak . . ." she fell to her knees.

"We'll get them, Diana. I promise that we'll get them," Batman comforted her resting his gloves on her trembling shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This chapter is quite suggestive but not literal. Should be safe for the teens. I extended the library scene, but it is innocent enough. The mature version is titled Stolen Moment and is a separate story (really just has an extended library scene).

**A WHOLE NEW LEVEL**

**Gotham City, Batcave, Friday, 6:45pm**

Tim looked at the clock and winced. Two minutes and 45 seconds to go till he was done. His arms were beginning to shake from the stress of the exercise. Two minutes and 36 seconds left. He knew when he agreed to become Robin that the physical strains would push his body to beyond its limits. With Bruce, the workouts and the training were all about survival and improving on the job. Barbara taught him about balance and how to gage an opponent. Cassandra, well, she kicked him on his ass. But Dick! Who would have thought that the happy go-lucky one of the Batclan was a workout sadist? Bruce and Barbara did this because they had to. It was all that Cassie knew growing up. _Dick actually enjoyed this._

He had been holding his body in an handstand position on the rings for nearly ten minutes. Dick called it a warm up. _Damn, this was going to hurt tomorrow! _He glared over at his newest instructor. Dick had his feet propped up on the pommel horse and typed away on a laptop. Bruce had installed three large screen monitors, which doubled as television screens, in the workout section of the cave. They could dictate to the computer and work on cases while they trained. Dick currently was working on a web of the crime syndicates in Bludhaven. One monitor showcased the major players and their connections. The second monitor was running through the criminal database housed in the Batcomputers searching for further information. The last screen had the local 'Haven news on. Dick rested his hands behind his head and leaned back on his chair double checking his work. Tim rose his head to catch a glance of the main terminal, where Barbara had seventeen screens opened running various searches. Bruce was pacing behind her yelling over the JL commlink. They were still searching for the whereabouts of Dr. Psycho.

"Drop that hold. Swing into an iron cross. Hold it for 60 seconds. Then, dismount with a double twist," Dick grinned from his relaxed position. At least, the ten minutes were over. Tim spun out of the handstand and positioned himself into an iron cross. The second that he settled into the position it felt like his shoulders were going to fall out their sockets. 57 seconds left. Tim snapped his eyes shut hoping that one of the breathing techniques he learned would ease the strain.

"Passing on tradition?" Tim heard Bruce say as he walked into the workout area.

"I figured it was a good place to start. You always said that some healthy competition could push us beyond what we think we are capable of. We'll have to update the record in the computer. Who held the lead in the iron cross hold?" Dick grinned.

"Bruce," Barbara entered behind Bruce.

"Are there any more traditions that you plan on passing on?" Bruce asked keeping a stoic expression.

"A few. I really would like to try train hopping," Dick's smile grew wider.

"Start with the trapeze work and martial arts. Once he has a few months under him, try field training," Bruce suggested.

"I was a couple years younger than him when we started," Dick argued.

"True. You also had 10 years of trapeze experience, acrobatic training, and two more years of training with me," Bruce pointed out.

"Boys," Barbara mumbled in disgust, "Tim, it's been over a minute. You can twist out."

"Hey! I'm in charge of this training session," Dick protested, still smiling, "Tim, it's been over a minute. You can twist out."

"Torturous carnie," Barbara said through narrowed eyes.

"And that was before I was raised by Batman," Dick wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I called you all here tonight for a reason," Bruce shot a glare that cut off the childish bickering, "As I am sure all of you know by now, I have been seeing Wonder Woman socially as Bruce Wayne. I would like to tell her about my work as well." Tim landed fine but tripped on the mat while he heard Bruce's admission. _Wonder Woman! That was the bimbo . . . date in New York!_

"Almost, everyone did," Dick smirked and offered Tim some water as he stood up.

"Nice to know that some of you don't use your training for snooping," Bruce gritted out shooting a dark look at Dick and Barbara.

"I thought we were just following your orders. At least, that's what he told me," Barbara pointed at finger at Dick. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"When do you plan on telling her?" Barbara asked hoping to change the current topic of discussion.

"Soon. Maybe tonight," Bruce responded.

"How much do you plan on telling her?" Dick questioned in a more serious tone.

"At the very least, I will tell her about me. You should be prepared though. She'll probably figure out your connection quickly. Tim and Barbara might not be affected unless they come out and tell her," Bruce explained.

"She might figure out who I used to be," Barbara pointed out.

"Does it concern you?" Bruce asked with a hint of compassionate in his tone.

"Bruce, I wheeled up to her and introduced myself after she walked in on Dick and me in the middle of coitus. Do you really think I'm worried if she finds out that I was Batgirl?" Barbara ignored Tim gagging on water and Dick groaning in horror.

"Point taken," Bruce answered rolling his eyes at the boys, "Dick? Tim?"

"More power to you," Dick glared at Barbara.

"I . . . I . . . What exactly are you asking?" Tim wondered.

"I plan to tell Diana that I'm Batman. This means that she will know the personal relationships of Bruce Wayne. Dick grew up here. It makes sense that people would place him as the original Robin. Barbara is connected to Dick and me. People could see her red hair and figure out that she was the original Batgirl. I need to know whether or not it makes you uncomfortable having the possibility that Diana may learn your secret identity," he clarified.

"No, that would fine. Diana has always been nice," Tim said.

"Kid, its okay to say no," Dick gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"No. I'm sure. It's fine. I just didn't realize that we could discuss this," Tim noted in his quiet manner.

"Who do wish to tell?" Bruce asked.

Before Tim could answer, Dick blurted out, "Your friends?" He nodded.

"Which ones?" Bruce continued never blinking.

"Kon-El, Cass, Bart. Basically the members of Young Justice," he glanced at Bruce.

"Dick? Barbara?" he turned to the first generation of sidekicks.

"Fine by me," Dick answered. Barbara smiled and nodded.

"Alfred, any objections?" Bruce called to the butler, who seemed to magically appear with coffee for Bruce and Barbara and milk with chocolate chip cookies for Dick and Tim.

"Of course not, Master Bruce. I believe that I always encourage you to expand your horizons. Master Tim, we look forward to meeting your friends perhaps one day," Alfred set down the tray and began serving everyone.

Dick rose his glass, "To horizons."

**Watchtower, Diana's Dormitory, Friday, 7:48pm**

Wearing a dark sapphire colored form-fitting evening gown that draped over one shoulder, Diana clipped a diamond barrette in her hair securing a French twist. Diana gazed over her image one last time in the mirror feeling the butterflies in her stomach. Tonight, she met the members from the Wayne Foundation. After years of fighting supervillains and serving as a public figure for the league, she was going to truly work on her mission. The mission the Amazons appointed her as their ambassador, and the mission the goddesses bestowed upon her. Plus Bruce would be there to support and guide her. The thought brought a smile to her face.

She walked out of the bathing suite to seek her sister's opinion. Donna was laying face down on the bed snoring. Diana sighed. All she really wanted to do was push Donna over and slip in next to her. They had been forced to spend their nights on the Watchtower. They both woke up in the middle the night screaming from the nightmares wreaking havoc in Diana's head. The embassy staff heard Diana despite the nullifiers installed in her bedroom. Donna called experiencing the same problem in her apartment building. They spent the last two nights in the medical center with J'onn, Zatanna, and Dr. Fate erecting mental blocks and magical barriers. Still, Diana was forced to endure a least one nightmare where she maimed, beat, or killed Bruce. J'onn could not block the mental link between them. Diana left her sister in solace feeling guilty over the terror that her dreams were inflicting.

As she proceeded to the transporters, a wolfish whistle dragged her out of her troubled thoughts. She looked up to see Flash leaning along the wall admiring her form. "Another date with Brucie?" he inquired.

"Yes. There is a Wayne Foundation gala at the manor tonight. I believe that it is our coming out as a couple," she smiled wondering if Bruce realized how public their interaction would be.

"Seems like he has a few of those coming up," Flash mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Wally. What did you say?" she wondered.

"Nothing," Flash turned a bit pink reminding himself to use inner monologue around superhearing folks, "Have fun tonight."

"Thank you. I intend to," Diana set the transporter codes for Gotham City.

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Friday, 8:00pm**

Bruce stood in last spot in the receiving line for the latest charity gala. This gala was different from the usual parties that the foundation arranged. He cared about this one. Martha Wayne held a similar annual gala to raise funds for the Park Row Clinic. The tradition stopped after the fateful night in crime alley. When Bruce returned to Gotham and restored the foundation, the first major event held was the gala for the clinic. They were held religiously every year since. It was the one event a year that he allowed himself to be Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha, instead of the billionaire playboy flop. It was also the one event that he never had to ask people to come. Leslie, Dick, and Barbara came each year without question.

He intended to greet Judge Rimes, but the sight in the corner of his eye caused him to excuse himself and rush to the door. Diana beamed at Bruce as he made a beeline towards her. She thanked the attendant that took her evening wrap and walked over to meet him. He took her right hand and ran his eyes down her body drinking in the vision before him. "Princess, I would love to tell you that you look enchanting, beautiful, or even lovely. But no words could do you proper justice," he brushed a kiss on her hand.

"Flatterer," she spoke hoping only he heard.

The smile on his face broadened while his eyes shined with amusement. "Princess, do me a favor and turn around like you are showing me your dress," he requested in a low tone only she could hear. She obliged his offer scanning the crowd.

"Bruce, everyone is staring at us. Is it okay for me to be your date tonight? The press are going to have a field day with this," she asked concerned.

"Correction, Princess. Everyone is staring at you. They've been staring since you walked through the door, so my pervious statement had nothing to do with flattery. Of course, it is okay for you to be my date this evening. I had a meeting with the press secretary for the foundation. We released a statement including a note that you were my date for this event," he responded lightly shaking his head.

The meeting this afternoon with Victor Marens was a laugh. Bruce always knew that his antics as a playboy caused many pains for Victor, but today was the first time he personally went to see him. Victor greeted with a barrage of questions. _What's her name? Where is she from? Is she royalty or famous? What is she saying you did? What did you actually do?_ Bruce smiled and answered in rapid fire. _Diana. Themyscira. Yes, a princess. Nothing that I've heard. A few kisses and hand adventures._ Victor had pulled a bottle of Maalox as Bruce answered his questions. Victor almost begged him to let her go before the reputation of another nice girl from some small nation was undone by the notorious Bruce Wayne. Bruce finally told him that Diana was somewhat of a public figure in her own right. Victor grabbed a pencil to write down Bruce's 'official' statement about the date.

When Wonder Woman crossed through Bruce's lips, Victor was dumbstruck. The official statement was that Wonder Woman had accompanied Mr. Wayne in order to observe foundation functions since she planned to establish her own non-profit organization. If newspapers agreed to print the mention of her foundation, Bruce told Victor that he could let it slip that this was not the first date for the couple. He left his office as Victor put a straw in the Maalox bottle. This was going to be a media circus.

"Come on. There are people here that have been asking me about you for three days. They are going to run me over if I don't introduce you soon," Bruce led her through the crowd into the ballroom.

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor-Ballroom, Friday, 10:16pm**

Diana had been swept through the ballroom of Wayne Manor meeting a dizzying number of individuals. Bruce ran her quickly through the bluebloods and society rich. Then, he pulled her to a quiet corner of the room, where three individuals stood taking in the success of the gala. Introduced to the event planner, program director, and financial consultant of the Wayne Foundation, Bruce excused himself to attend to guests. The team had worked with Bruce since he re-established the foundation in Gotham. After learning how they restructured the foundation, the team offered snippets of advice and the best people that could help establish her in New York. Once the business was out of the way, Diana joined in the gala dancing with the financial consultant, Marc Parsons.

"You know we had a running bet in the office that Bruce was pulling our leg about you coming tonight," he admitted.

"Who won?" Diana asked clearly amused.

"I did," he answered looking down at their feet.

"Why did you place so much faith in the famously dubious Mr. Wayne?" she pushed sensing he was holding something back.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone how I knew that picked a winner," he mused.

"I give you my word that any exchange between us will be held in confidence if it brings no harm to others," she promised.

"I always pick the underdog. Bruce only had a couple people believe that he was bringing you, so I threw my hat in on him," Marc confessed his insider information, "Bruce asked me to look over the financial records that you gave him. That's how I knew I won."

"Did you make the bet before or after he gave the information?" she inquired.

"Before," he answered.

"Then, congratulations on your win," she smiled, "But you may want to consider donating some of that money to the clinic."

"Sounds like a good suggestion. May I make one of my own?" he turned her out.

"Please," she responded as she twisted back in.

"Bruce said that you planned on naming the foundation after some word in Greek," he questioned grasping her hand.

"Yes, the Greek word for hope," she confirmed.

"Princess Diana, you are a marketing dream. Your face and symbols are recognized the world round. Perhaps you should consider naming it after yourself. Anyone, who admires your work or even you, would donate funds or time to the cause if they hear your name," he suggested.

"The 'Diana, Princess and Ambassador of Themyscira Foundation' is a bit of a mouth full," the Princess looked skeptical.

"I meant that you could call it the Wonder Woman Foundation," he laughed, "The Wayne Foundation is recognized by many people because of the name. You should consider it."

"Thank you. I will," she turned to clap the orchestra as the song ended.

"Can I have the next dance?" a voice asked from behind her.

"I would love to. Marc, please excuse me," she turned to her new partner.

"Wow. Bruce is a lucky man," he complemented her.

"I must say that Barbara is a lucky woman. You look quite handsome in clothing," she replied to a blushing Dick Grayson, "You know I'm confused. Bruce led me to believe that dancing was not your forte."

"Did he tell you any stories that wouldn't embarrass me?" Dick shook his head.

"Plenty, but my sister was less merciless," she grinned.

"She forgot to mention that part when she told me about your lunch," Dick groaned, "If there is anything you want to know about her, I'm your guy."

"The gloves are off so to say," she leaned back into a dip.

"Oh yeah," Dick smirked.

"It still doesn't explain how you learned to dance," Diana smiled back.

"Let's just say that my teacher had something to offer that was much more appealing than what Alfred or Bruce could ever offer," he pulled her back up and glanced over at Barbara, who was talking to an elderly woman.

"How long have you known each other?" Diana followed his eyes to the redhead.

"Forever. More accurately since we were teenagers," he sighed and frowned.

"When did she lose the use of her legs?" Diana read his mind.

"Almost two years ago. She was shot through her spine," his body tensed as anger flashed in his eyes.

"It appears that she has adapted to her new situation very well," Diana hoped that she had not brought up an unmentionable topic.

"I have to pinch myself sometimes. It's hard to believe that I'm lucky enough to be with such a remarkable woman," he gave another loving glance in the direction of Barbara.

"From what I see, she is just as lucky," she replied.

Dick pulled back and assessed the look on Diana's face, "I can see why everyone likes you so much. I hope he knows what he has."

The smile radiated from her face, "Thank you. If he doesn't, you can always tell him."

Extending an elbow, Dick led her off the floor towards a gesturing Barbara, "We are being summoned. I don't think that you have been introduced to Leslie Thompkins. She is the reason we are here tonight."

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Ballroom, 10:46pm**

Bruce scanned the room hoping to steal Diana away from whoever she was talking to and spend at least the last hour with her. Batgirl and Robin were covering patrol until the gala was over. Batman and Nightwing were pulling the second shift. Spotting Barbara and Dick on the terrace, he slipped out into the evening air. They were fully engaged in quiet discussion when he interrupted, "Sorry. I was just looking for Diana. I saw her talking with you earlier."

"She was a little tired, so she retired to one of the sitting rooms," Barbara acknowledged him.

"Yeah, the stuff shirts and gawkers got to her," Dick smirked, "But it seems to be an impressive turnout this year."

"Glad you think so. I'm going to find Diana," he excused himself.

"Private time?" Dick leered.

"Have to preserve my reputation," he called over his shoulder, "By the way, you get to play host now." Bruce quickly retreated through the door and crowd before Dick could refuse.

"What just happened?" Dick turned to Barbara.

"I believe that you were just entrusted to play host. Bruce must want you to mingle with the guests," Barbara sighed when Dick pouted, "You're the one who wanted to be treated more like an adult."

"It's his party. Not mine," he whined.

"What part of heir do you not understand?" she responded sarcastically.

"So you're telling me that getting him to treat me like an equal downstairs means that he gets to treat me like an equal upstairs," he stated.

"Yup. Handsome and incredibly intelligent," Barbara quipped.

"Come on, beautiful. No way I'm doing this alone," Dick pushed her chair to the door before she refused.

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Library, Friday, 10:52pm**

"Diana?" Bruce called into the library, which was dark except for the moonlight streaming in the windows.

"Bruce?" she called out hesitantly hoping to avoid unwanted company.

"I thought you disappeared on me, Princess," he walked into the room finding her drenched in moonlight as she watched the lights of Gotham.

"I'm sorry. I was enjoying a conversation with Dr. Thompkins, Barbara, and Dick. We were suddenly swarmed with onlookers that hassled them for an introduction. I just needed a small breather," she took his hand, "I can return with you to the party."

"I just put Dick in-charge of being host," he tugged her arm until she moved into his embrace, "It would be nice if we spent sometime alone before returning." She smiled at his comment and turned her back to his chest wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It sounds like a brilliant plan if I've ever heard one," she sighed contently.

"I'm glad you approve," he kissed her bare shoulder. Diana leaned her head back onto Bruce's right shoulder. He lightly bit the juncture between her shoulder and neck. Moving up her neck with feather soft kisses, Diana turned her mouth to meet his.

"Mmm," she purred, "Why does it feel like an eternity has passed since we last did this?"

"Only three days," he tightened his grip on her waist and gently ran his teeth down her neck.

"I guess it was just a long three days," she sighed lifting her head off his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came," he tried noticing how her posture stiffened.

"Me, too," she turned to face him smiling, "We should return the party. There's only an hour left."

His logical side agreed with her. She shouldn't be gone with him for too long. The male side of him kept reminding him that he only had an hour until he was due out on patrol. He grabbed Diana by the hips and pulled her close. Once his mouth reached her ear, he whispered, "It sounds like a horrible plan if I've ever heard one."

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Ballroom, Friday, 11:23pm**

Dick had Barbara's hand in a vice grip. There was no way on god's green earth that she was leaving him alone. She flashed him a look to ease up. Not even fire and brimstone reigning down from heaven would lighten his grip. They had entertained the late arrivals, who decided to show up once word got out about Wonder Woman being present. Of course, the first question they asked was where she was.

Dick had smiled graciously and repeated that she had disappeared with the host for the fiftieth time within the last 30 minutes. The idiots would gasp at the insinuation and throw in some comment to the effect of that they hoped Bruce walked out alive after she tried to kill him. They all assumed that he would try to seduce the Amazon beauty. Barbara and Dick laughed and spoke the same sentiments. When a blonde woman dressed in a red slip began calling him 'Dickie', he wondered if Bruce continued to be Batman to avoid these affairs. Alfred saved him pulling him aside for a word.

"Master Dick, I believe that Master Bruce is being paged. Do you know where he went off to?" Alfred pulled him out of earshot and nodded towards the window. It was the bat signal.

"He ran off to find Diana. I'll take the business ca . . ." Dick's words were cut off by a loud cry of a woman coming from down the hall. The people in the front entry and in the back of the hall turned their heads towards the direction of the cry.

"Guess we know where Bruce and Diana went to," Barbara gave a sly smile.

"Seems so," Alfred replied.

"From notorious to legendary. I think he just secured his reputation for life," Barbara smiled wider.

"I daresay there is no way to describe his reputation now," Alfred replied.

"I got the call, Alfred. Tell him to take all the time he needs," he walked off shaking his head at their comments. There was no way he was going into the library where the clock was. Barbara moved beside him gesturing that they would need to take the elevator.

"You know he's going to make us put nullifiers in all the rooms now," Dick shuddered at the reason why.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Short but all safe to read.

**STAY**

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Library, Friday, 11:31pm**

Bruce rested his chin on the fabric of her blue dress. He turned his head and rubbed his cheek along the silky fabric nestled around her waist. He was smirking with pure male satisfaction. Diana was still catching her breath and slowly releasing her death grip on the couch. After some deep breathes, her eyes fluttered opened looking directly at Bruce. Her eyebrow rose fractionally when she saw the cat grin on his face.

"You look as satisfied as I do, even though, you did all the work," her voice was still a little breathless.

"I can't say that anyone has ever admired my work as much as you just did, Princess. That was quite a reaction," his predatory tone matched his smile.

"Admired? Well, I . . . it was . . . I feel better," she fumbled for the right words to say slightly blushing.

"Diana, you screamed loud enough that half of Gotham might have heard," he mused kissing the exposed skin below her belly button. He felt her body shiver slightly. The sensation only made him grin wider.

Feeling flustered, Diana sat up freeing herself from the man lying between her legs. "Okay, it was incredibly satisfying. You can stop grinning at me like I'm your next meal," she adjusted her dress back into place and reached to fix her hair.

"Princess, I wouldn't waste the effort. Everyone out there heard you," he informed her adjusting his own formal ware.

She walked over to a window checking her appearance. The image only confirmed what Bruce stated. She looked disheveled. The French twist in her hair had fallen out, and the diamond comb was missing. She looked down at her dress adjusting it back into place. Frowning at Bruce, she watched him wipe his mouth still smiling at her like a jackal. "I don't think I like this smile," Diana mumbled taking the handkerchief he offered.

"It fits with my image," he said snidely.

The arrogance reeked but felt familiar. She wiped the smeared lipstick around her mouth once her hair lay smooth over her right shoulder. Bruce clipped the comb just above her right ear running his fingers through the loose strands.

"You walked in here tonight looking indefinably beautiful, and now you are luminescent. Ethereal," his smile became genuine.

"Flatterer," she smiled back at last, "We need to get back to the party before some member of the press gets a picture of us fixing our clothes."

It was his turn to frown. "Princess," he sighed, "We are not going back to the party."

"Oh!" her cheeks were flushed.

"As wonderful as that would be," the cat grin returned, "Alfred should be here momentarily with your wrap and clutch. He can give you a room if you wish to stay, or he can show an exit that is private. I'll handle the press. It was a wonderful evening."

"Bruce, it's alright. We can face the press," her words were cut off by a kiss.

"No, Princess. I will not sully your reputation like that," he spoke against her mouth.

On cue, Alfred stepped up to the couple holding Diana's things. "Master Bruce. Miss Diana. I assume that you wish for me to show Miss Diana the exit through the garden," Alfred proceeded to place the wrap around her shoulders.

"Unless she wishes to spend the evening here, Alfred," he addressed him, "Diana, I have several things to attend to before I retire tonight. I meant what I said. It was a wonderful evening. Good night." He placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred gave Bruce a knowing look.

"Whenever you're ready, Alfred," Bruce stepped away from Diana and moved in front of his loyal butler. He lowered his head and shut his eyes.

"On the count of three, Master Bruce," Alfred sighed. On the count of three, Diana watched as Alfred lifted a hand bringing it down hard across Bruce's right cheek.

"Alfred!? How could you?" Diana moved between the two men soothing the mark that appeared on his cheek.

"Diana, its okay. I asked him to do it," Bruce kissed the palm of her hand, "I have to go." He moved away quickly. He carried himself with purpose and determination.

Confusion clouded her features. "Alfred, what in Hades just happened?" she asked the butler.

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Batcave, Friday, 11:39pm**

Bruce released a long breath as the elevator descended to the lower levels. Letting the Bruce Wayne persona fall away, he emerged into the Batcave ready to work. He untied the bowtie and loosened the top buttons of his shirt. Barbara had reclaimed the spot in front of main terminal. It thrilled him to see her so dedicated again, but he hated seeing his chair flung to the side. _Small price to pay to see her happy._ "Report," he marched up behind her.

"Robin and Batgirl are turning in. They'll signal once they get to home base. Quiet night-mostly muggings and gang violence. Nightwing responded to the signal. Dad wanted to follow up on the Gibbons murders and see if IAB should look into the Madsen affair. He's worried about a leak," Oracle relayed the Gotham happenings. Facing Bruce, she lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "Alfred packs quite a punch."

"I'll join Nightwing in the financial district. Gotham should be quiet. Let him know that we'll cover Bludhaven first," he nodded heading to the uniform locker.

"Do you want me to monitor the news reels on the matter?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"What matter?" he asked wondering what Barbara has excluded from her report.

Shaking her head, Barbara fought the urge to laugh, "Bruce, really? The press boys were running out of here after they overcame their shock. Bravo, by the way. You cemented the legend. I can keep an eye on the headlines if you want to run interference on the press tomorrow. Not everyone saw that hand slap."

Bruce fumed, "Run it. Let me know the legal dealings if there is any slander." Barbara smiled as he disappeared to change. He had become defensive and protected. Bruce did like her. Her focus returned to finding Dr. Psycho.

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Library, Friday, 11:36pm**

Alfred took a moment to admire the questioning expression haunting the angelic features of the beauty before him. Sometimes he felt a buried urge to smack that boy on the back of the head and knock some sense into him. He was having a hard time suppressing that feeling looking at Diana. Offering his arm, he sighed and led Diana to a stack of books. The bookshelf slid forward revealing a secret corridor. Alfred ushered her through the passage and out into a hallway. Finally, he addressed her question, "Perhaps we should take a tour of the second level. It would provide a wonderful place to explain." Diana smiled and retook his arm.

**Gotham City, First National Bank-Gotham Headquarters, Friday, 11:52pm**

He heard the clear sound of a pressurized shot followed by the cling of metal on cement. Counting down twenty-five, he focused his attention to the streets below watching through a set of binoculars. When he hit zero, he greeted his mentor with a trademark smartass smirk, "Great party."

"The car is in the alley. Are you scouting something up here?" his mentor grunted not amused.

"The district looks clear. Gordon is expecting you to call sometime tomorrow to discuss the potential leak in GCPD. I planted a few plugs in their headquarters and a couple of other posts. Barbara is writing a program to search the recordings for any details regarding the Madsen setup. Good news is that they found the key suspect in the Gibbons murders. You must have flushed him out last night. They found him at the bus station this afternoon trying to get out of town. His fingerprints match the ones found on the fire escape outside the Gibbons' apartment," Nightwing reviewed all the points of his liaison with Commissioner Gordon.

"Which divisions?" Batman asked scanning the financial district.

"The second and the ninth. The Batman Haters League and the Mob House. The plants will need be to extracted. I can show Robin 'our way' in to the buildings and have him review the tapes with Babs," he finished observing his mentor.

"Let's go," Batman turned around flaring his cape. He reached the edge of the roof and stepped off. Nightwing followed. Settling into the car, Batman fired the engine and headed north towards Gotham's sister city.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Short, again. Lots of fun at expense of Supes. Just suggestive dialogue in first section. Rest is clean.

**TOURS**

**Watchtower, Kitchen, Friday, 11:23pm**

Donna walked into the kitchen to find something soothing to drink. The last few nights had been awful. There was no way to stop Diana's dreams from seeping into her mind. Superman was refilling his Daily Planet mug before heading back to monitor duty. They greeted each other. Donna reached for Diana's mug but grew intensely red dropping the mug. Superman dived in rescuing the cup from steel floors of the Watchtower.

"Donna, are you okay?" he rested a hand on her shoulder growing more worried as he noticed her ragged breaths and rapid heartbeat.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she took in deep breaths, "Wow! That was incredible."

"Donna? Are you sure you're okay? What happened?" Superman continued to voice his concern.

"Absolutely fine. It really wasn't me. It was just Diana," she explained flashing him a smile.

"You don't seemed worried, so I assume that Diana is okay, too," he checked.

"Oh yeah! She's fantastic," Donna's eyes flashed with mirth.

"I don't mean to pry. What just happened? To Diana, I mean," Clark was overcome by curiosity.

"I'm not exactly sure, but whatever Bruce just did pleased Diana more than anything ever has," Donna smiled pouring herself a glass of milk. She pressed the gallon to her cheek, "Wow. It seems the real man is better than any fantasy that witch can cook up."

"Whatever Bruce did? Pleased Diana?" Clark mumbled her words trying to surmise their meaning. Then, his eyes grew wide as he locked eyes with Donna.

"You got it!" she saluted him with her glass. The Man of Steel grew blindingly red, a similar shade to his cape. "I get the Bashful nickname now," Donna mused.

**Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Saturday, 12:23am**

Alfred led Diana down a hallway that rivaled any Impressionist gallery in America. The hall was lit dimly while shadows danced on the walls. Its darkness only enhanced the brightness of the paintings, which were highlighted by soft lighting above the frames. Each picture was like a window into an exquisitely colorful world. Alfred had pointed out the highlights in the collections as they toured the halls. Diana cast one last look on the scenes of old Paris as Alfred escorted her down another hall.

"Our final destination, Miss," Alfred released Diana's arm and opened a door. Alfred immediately assumed the role of valet turning on the lights, drawing the shears, and pulling down the duvet. Diana watched him go from action to action seamlessly. Finally, she pulled her eyes from Alfred and focused on the room. The room was vast with a four poster bed and padded chest along one wall. A nightstand and chair sat on either side of the bed. A door was closed along the same wall. On the opposite wall, there was a grand fireplace flanked by two bookcases and surrounded by a couch and chairs.

"Alfred, this room is grander than any suite at the Plaza or Four Seasons. All I need is a simple bed to sleep in," Diana commented taking in the luxury of the room.

"This is actually one of the simpler rooms in the manor, Miss Diana. Our guest quarters include an office and salon. Master Bruce and Master Dick preferred their private rooms to be open and simple," Alfred smiled.

"Master Bruce? This is Bruce's room," Diana crinkled her forehead looking at him.

"Yes. The door on the south wall leads into the closet and lavatory. I will draw you a bath, Miss. All the towels and robes will be laid out, of course," Alfred pulled her shawl off carrying it into the closet. Diana watched the shadow of the butler disappear in the bath and heard cabinets and water.

When Alfred re-emerged, he quickly learned how Diana earned her reputation as a truth seeker. The gentle serene face that he was used to looking upon was replaced by a serious determined face. "Alfred, what happened in the library?" she asked in a commanding tone. Alfred imagined that she learned this tone from her mother. It was the authoritative tone of royalty.

Seeking the middle ground, Alfred suggested in a soft paternal voice, "Perhaps, we should sit down. Then, I can answer your questions." Diana followed him to the sitting area by the fireplace.

"Now. Whose actions would you like me to clarify, Miss?" Alfred asked once they were situated.

"I am curious as to why you slapped Bruce," she sat in the chair as if it were a throne.

"Master Bruce asked me to," he replied.

"Not much of an explanation," she scrutinized.

"If you were given orders in the field by your general, do you follow them?" he asked.

"I don't see . . ." she was cut off when he raised his hand.

"Please just answer the question, Miss," he coaxed gently.

"Yes, I would follow the orders I was given. I come from a warrior society. Plus I am the Princess and Ambassador for that society. Alfred, I perfectly understand that you were following his wishes but was it necessary to carry out that particular wish," she grew impatient with his lesson on logic.

"You asked for my position. If you wish to know Master Bruce's motive, then you should ask that question," he was met with a glare. He continued, "As you have probably surmised by now, the description of Master Bruce in the papers does not really fit the man that he actually is. The media obsesses on the women, the money, and the occasionally antics that he pulls in public. The incident in the library was to protect you from the pitfalls that his reputation has earned him. He simply did not wish to see your name dragged through the mud."

"Alfred, I will not let his name be scandalized for something we have no reason to be ashamed of," Diana countered.

"Diana, I know you have only known Master Wayne a short time," he ignored the shock on her face when he called her by her name, "I know you have seen parts of him, his intelligence and sense of humanity that many overlook or choose not to see. However, there are other sides that he tries to hide even from me. That boy can be headstrong, stubborn, and impossible when he thinks he's right. Though his most admirable quality is his loyalty towards those he loves. He will put himself in harm's way in order to protect those people."

Still reeling from the implication of his words, Diana asked demurely, "Who exactly are _those people?_"

"Any reference or mention of his parents and Master Jason, of course. Among the living, there is Master Dick, Miss Barbara, Commissioner Gordon, Mr. Fox, myself, friends, and you," Alfred gently patted her shoulder.

"Really, Alfred?" Diana whispered.

Alfred took her hand and answered, "I believe he has been enamored with you since the day he met you."

**Back Alley in Bludhaven, Saturday, 2:23am**

Allen rounded the corner panting heavily. He looked over his shoulder to see if that costume freak was still following behind him. His mouth twisted into a smirk when he saw that the coast was clear. A second later, he found himself on the ground after running into a brick wall. About to release a lash of curses, his mouth dropped open in shock when he realized that the wall was staring at him. Suddenly, he was pulled up by the collar and slammed into a nearby wall. Two white slits bore into his essence while the monster growled at him.

"Who is your supplier?" Nightwing demanded.

"I . . I . . Awww. ." Allen rambled incoherently.

"Talk! Who is your supplier?" Nightwing slammed him into the wall hard.

"Wiggins on Sixth. He handles the cuts," he whimpered.

"Where does he get his supply?" Nightwing growled.

"The Triad. The Triad, man!" Allen cried before collapsing to the ground.

"That's the fourth gang ring that I've found that the Triad supplies," Nightwing sighed as he and Batman left the unconscious youth in the alley walking to the Batmobile, "Are you feeling okay? You didn't go after anyone."

"I figured that you could handle it," Batman gave a short reply.

"Thanks. I appreciate the vote of confidence. But since when do you walk away from a fight?" Nightwing pushed.

"Your city means your rules," he responded.

"I'm never going to get a real answer out of you," Nightwing stated more than asked. Batman grinned.

"I hate when you do that. It's creepy," Nightwing settled back into the car bringing up the police ban from Gotham, "Let's head back. I got the information I needed." They headed in silence back to the city that transformed both their lives. The emergency ban was quiet. Just the usual nightly violence haunted the city.

Satisfied by the calm, Dick began to leer. _Good time to poke._ He started in without thinking, "Did you have a chance to tell Diana your little secret?"

"Not this evening. I plan on seeing her tomorrow whether as Bruce or as Batman," Bruce responded flatly.

"What happened? Get sidetracked?" he grinned.

"Dick," Bruce shot him a warning glare.

"Oh no! The cat is out of the bag. Just remember who caused the scream heard around Gotham. What kind of damage control are you going to have to do tomorrow?" Dick held up his hands defensively.

Bruce released a deep sigh and shook his head, "Barbara is keeping an eye on the media. Alfred prepared a little damage control before I left the library."

"Ouch! Alfred packs a hell of a punch. That looked like one sore red mark on your face," Dick was grinning like an ass again.

"What made you assume that it was Alfred and not Diana?" Bruce glared realizing that Dick was playing around.

"I heard her scream. Let's just say that it didn't sound like she was upset," Dick tried to focus on entering the new Intel they learned tonight, "I can't wait till Donna finds out."

"How exactly is Donna going to find out?" Batman growled. Dick just grinned.

"No straight answer?" he inquired. The grin on Dick's face grew bigger.

"Just remember that Donna may stories on you, but I have you on tape," he warned in a dark tone.

Dick gulped, "You fight dirty."

**Gotham City, Batcave, Saturday, 4:56am**

The Batmobile came to a roaring halt in the cave. As Batman set the security locks and killed the engine, Nightwing had jumped out and immediately began to search for Barbara. "Are you staying here tonight?" Nightwing heard the less gravelly rasp of Bruce Wayne. He pulled off his mask turning to face Bruce.

"Don't know. It's up to Babs," he answered wondering where she disappeared to, "She may have already decided. I don't see her down here."

"Try the gym," Bruce called out as he moved his chair back in front of the main computer.

Dick wondered into the gym. The lights in the alcove were dim casting a faint light over the trapeze and weight equipment. He saw no signs of her. Then, a faint snore caught his attention. He found her sprawled out on the old couch, where they would watch each other work out or do homework assignments in the early years. Alfred had been trying to get rid of it for years, but Bruce had let it remain for some reason.

"Babs, wake up. It's time to go to bed," Dick coaxed her out of a still slumber.

As her eyes adjusted to the lowlight, she sat up supported by her elbows. "How was patrol?" she inquired.

"Gotham had the usual. No big names. The 'Haven was the typical disaster as it always is," he answered patiently waiting for her to move or hold her arms out. Barbara pulled her legs off the couch and climbed into her chair. Dick followed behind her with a soft quirk on his lips.

"You found him," Bruce stated to Barbara as the couple approached.

"Not 100% . . . aawww . . sure. Excuse me," she yawned.

"He was being held a Bellevenue. Then, they transferred him to a maximum security prison in Metropolis. He vanished during the transfer," she explained.

"Vanished?" Bruce sought elaboration.

"Disappeared into thin air. No trace of him. They loaded him into a van at Bellevenue, and he was gone when they reached Metropolis. I reviewed video surveillance around the prison and along the highway. There were no signs of forced entry or illusions. There is no reasonable explanation for how he got out," she finished.

Bruce scrutinized the look on Barbara's face and looked over at Dick. Examining the expressions on their faces, he knew that they were all thinking the same thing. "I hate magic," he cursed as the other two nodded in agreement. Bruce assumed his seat in front of the monitor and became reviewing tape from the second and ninth precincts. Barbara and Dick moved towards the elevator heading to bed.

"You may not want to stay down here too long. Diana is waiting upstairs in bed for you," Barbara called out as the elevator doors closed shut.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This scene has a lot of physicality and is highly suggestive. Just a couple in bed.

**BEDROOM TALK**

**Gotham, Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne's Bedroom, Saturday, 5:51am**

There she was sprawled across his bed. The signs of distress were evident. Mangled sheets and ripped pillows surrounded her constantly shifting form. Only the dark shadows under her eyes gave any sign to the lack of sleep that she suffered. His body was reacting to the soft moans emulating from her lips and the subtle arching of her back. In all honesty, he didn't mind watching her through the beginning of the dreams, especially when she woke up looking for assistance like the morning on the Watchtower. But now the fantasies turned into nightmares.

Bruce tossed his tuxedo jacket and tie on the chest beside his bed. He spent 30 minutes scribing notes in the Cave and debated over wearing the Batsuit to bed. After contemplating her reaction of waking up next to Batman in Bruce's bed, he dismissed the idea and pulled his tux back on. Leaning over Diana, he gently tried to rouse her from her dreams. When she did not respond to his pleads to wake, he tried soft kisses and rubbing her arms. Suddenly, Diana shot up crying out in horror with sweat running down her brow. Her head collided with the side of his head.

"Oh, Hera! Bruce!" Diana ran her hands over his face and down his neck. Once she found the pulse point on his neck, she began to cry in relief, "Thank the Gods. You're here. It was a dream."

"I'm glad to oblige, but next time let's skip the head butt," he rubbed the knot forming on his head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered while inspecting the bump, "Looks like I got you pretty good."

"Lucky shot," he grinned enjoying the touch of her hands as they brushed through his hair. She placed several feather soft kisses on the side of his head and began a path down to his ear. He closed his eyes, "Are you okay? That seemed like an awful nightmare."

"Mmm-hhmm," she agreed continuing her path.

"We should talk about it. I am curious as to what role I play in this dream. It doesn't sound as pleasant as the last one that I . . ." he trailed off as he felt a flick of her tongue tracing his ear, "Diana, I think that we really should . . ."

He pulled away from her in order to pause her affections and see her face. His eyes never quite made it to her face. All his motor functions shut down when he realized that the possibly most beautiful woman on earth was naked in his bed. The sheet had fallen away to showcase the illustrious work of the Greek pantheon. He felt his head tilt up as Diana directed his gaze back to her face. Before he could muster through his lustful thoughts, she yanked his body over hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she demonstrated the type of activity she had in mind.

**Gotham, Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne's Bedroom, Saturday, 5:57am**

He had fought in more battles than he cared to remember. Each move, each step, and every design was planned to bring the enemy down quickly and effectively. There was no second guessing or doubt. If it worked, he carried on his crusade. If it did not, he went down fighting. But it was his choice, he was in control. At this moment, he was willing to bet every dollar that his family ever earned that no one had ever shown _this amount_ of resistant and control as he rolled off a panting princess.

She had pulled him down on top of her nude form and kissed him with wild abandon. When she pulled back from the kiss, he recognized that look. It was the same one she gave him in the doorway of the embassy, _the willing princess_. He ran his hands through her hair and moved down memorizing the curves of her body. Her breath caught as he grazed the sides her breasts causing her back to arch. He would never understand why now of all times the logical part of his brain screamed to stop. He was face to face with goddess-sculpted heaven when the gruff Bat voice in his mind pushed him to ask her about the dream. Right now he wanted to kill _that voice. _Unfortunately, _that voice_ always won the debate in his head against his body's lustful cries.

After holding her body up waiting for him, Diana finally settled back on the bed and looked at Bruce. He seemed to be at war with himself. His eyes blazed with desire hovering above her chest, but his jaw and mouth were set tight. He sighed, kissed the small indention between her breasts, and rolled to the side. "Diana, what happened in your dream?" he asked.

She concentrated on breathing normally. Her mind was fuming. _Why did he stop?_ Then, she rolled towards Bruce and narrowed her eyes at him. "Idiot," she glared at him.

Bruce met her glare. He lifted her hand to kiss the palm. Laughing, he smiled, "Trust me. I know I am. Now tell me about your dream."

"Nightmare. It was a nightmare, Bruce. The dreams that I had about us changed that morning you left the Watchtower. I get to see them through to the end now," she explained in an almost clinical voice.

"I don't see how that can be a bad thing," Bruce looked confused.

"The climax was as expected. It's the part where I smash your skull between my legs or rip your arms out that I have trouble with," she deadpanned at him.

He stared for a moment. He blinked twice. Then, he wondered, "What you mean the climax was as expected?"

Diana felt her mouth fall open. With widened eyes, she stumbled for a response, "It was satisfying."

Bruce rolled onto his back and rested his left hand behind his head. The corners of his mouth curled up, "Good. You had me worried there for a moment."

Diana burst out laughing, "Arrogant bastard!" She whapped him in the face with a pillow. Goose down flew everywhere. Finally, she noticed the wave of destruction that she left due to the dreams. She stated sadly, "Great Hera. Bruce, I didn't mean to destroy your room. I should not have stayed here last night."

Bruce grabbed her before she could climb out of bed. "I'm glad you did. I can't remember the last time I walked into this room with a smile," he kissed her palm again. Diana gave him a weak smile of gratitude.

"So you dream about me satisfying your needs, and then you kill me. Your nightmare would be a wet dream for Freud," Bruce mumbled inwardly cringing at her descriptions.

"I don't find them very assuming myself. Whoever is causing them will not be happy when I find them," she threatened the air.

"Any leads?"

"Dr. Psycho. Batman thinks that once we find him that we can trace the perpetrator."

"Find him, yet?"

"No. The league is working on it. It just feels like it's at a standstill."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes and no. The evil and maliciousness feel familiar, but it could be anyone with a grudge against me or the league."

"What does your gut tell you?"

"Circe," she answered without thinking. Her posture straightened at the epiphany. Meeting his eyes, she repeated, "Its Circe. I can feel it. No one enjoys toying with me as much, and she would need assistance. The gods wouldn't need him."

"Isn't Circe a goddess?" he inquired.

"More like an immortal sorceress. She made a deal with Hecate that transformed her into the monster she is," Diana informed him.

"Diana, I mean no offense towards your beliefs, but I beginning to see why the monotheistic religions became popular. How do you keep track with all your gods? How in the world are you going to find Circe?" Bruce grumbled silently cursing the goddess, who made Circe so powerful.

"Circe is easier to find than most people think. She ruled on an island in the Mediterranean, Aeaea. Usually, she has a tendency to retreat there and organize her next coup. As far as the other gods are concerned, I imagine that my beliefs are no different than people raised with monotheistic beliefs. Actually, I admire the faith of others. Since I was once a member of the gods that I worship, there are no doubts," she delivered the speech as if it was typical daily chatter. She frowned assessing the smirk on Bruce's face, "What?"

"I was just thinking how much harder it would have been to get through philosophy and religion classes at Cambridge if you had been my professor," he confessed, "Especially if you were wearing that."

"Do I get to wear a sheet in this fantasy or just what the goddesses gave me?" she kidded.

"I don't know. Let me compare the two," he reached over to lift the sheet covering Diana. She answered him with a quick whap to the head scattering more goose feathers on the bed.

**Gotham, Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne's Bedroom, Saturday, 7:05am**

"Alfred also showed me your Impressionist collection. Needless to say, I was amazed. I have this desire to roam the art galleries in Paris or Chicago at night now. The paintings are much more animated in the dark than in the daylight," Diana raved about the tour of the Manor.

Bruce rested on his elbow by her feet admiring how her eyes lit up when she got excited about a particular piece or how she emphasized her words by talking with her hands. He smiled at her choice of words. The Princess was animated, almost bouncy, describing her favorite parts of his home. Normally, he only saw her act this lively when she was running at him with a battleaxe or spear in her hands. Plus the sheet fell away when she started talking with both hands. It took a couple of minutes before she noticed that his eyes were admiring her chest. Then, she would pull the sheet up to draw his eyes back to hers. He realized that she had asked him something while his mind was tumbling around the gutter.

"Are you listening this time? I was wondering why you rebuilt the manor like a castle instead of restoring the original building. I read it was a historical landmark before the earthquake," she repeated glaring at him through narrowed eyes but unable to hide a grin.

"We had to start from scratch. The old house fell into a series of caves that lay below the Manor; there was little that we could salvage. I bought a couple of towers that were part of a castle that the Wayne family owned in Scotland. They were taken apart and restored here. The rest of the house was designed based on those towers," he drew figure eight patterns softly on her covered calf.

Suppressing a shiver from his touch, Diana bravely breached a hard topic hoping it did not ruin the moment. She asked in a whisper, "Do you miss the old house? The memories it held?"

He stopped his ministrations turning to look at her. In a somber tone, he answered, "There were rooms in that house I couldn't go in. It made the loss too real. This house is mine. One day it will be Dick's. I didn't want to pass on a mausoleum."

She crawled over to him a squeezed the hand that was mindless drawing shapes on the sheets. He stared at his hand through the entire explanation. It was not a subject to push. His reaction made that clear. At least, he didn't withdraw from the topic as she had expected. When his eyes remained glued on their hands, Diana maneuvered her body until her back was pressed against his front. "How did Dick react when he realized that he was moving from the circus into a mansion?" she moved the conversation to easier subjects.

**Gotham, Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne's Bedroom, Saturday, 7:51am**

"Who is Jason? Alfred mentioned him when he showed me your room, but you never told me about him. It sounded like he was important to you," Diana searched his face enjoying the sensation of his finger caressing her spine. His face was clouded with the same regretful sorrow evident when he spoke of his parents. "Bruce?" she consoled as she reached for his cheek.

"Jason Todd. He was a kid living on the streets. We took him in after Dick moved on," Bruce answered lost in his thoughts.

"Bruce, what happened?" she asked examining Bruce as he withdrew into himself.

"He wasn't trained well enough. He ran away to find his mother. We didn't get there in time. The Joker . . . he died. He wasn't trained well enough," he murmured as unpleasant memories flared in his eyes.

"He was murdered by the Joker," she deduced. He nodded in confirmation. Speaking to no one in particular, Diana stated, "So many families have been ripped apart by one man's madness."

"Diana, I need to . . . there is something that you . . . Jason, Dick, and I . . .," he struggled to find his words, "You know all we've talked about is my life, which has amounted to the loss of parents, a child, and a city. Maybe we should try a different direction. Tell me about Themyscira."

"Bruce, it's okay. Tell me . . ." he cut her off with his hand.

He grasped both her hands between his and stroked across top of her palms with his thumbs. Locking with her eyes, he spoke softly, "Please let it go for now. I promise to tell you later. Right now I would rather listen to you. It's much more enjoyable to watch you talk than retelling life's miseries."

Gotham, Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne's Bedroom, Saturday, 8:32am

"The Bana live on the other side of the island now. It is more desolate than where my tribe lives, but I suppose it is similar to the deserts that they lived on in Africa. The goddesses have granted them immorality," she told him of the latest events on Themyscira. She had become sober discussing the latest changes on the island avoiding Bruce's face. Instead, she drew the lines of the scars that covered his chest.

He outlined the top of her breast that was pressed into his chest. Drawing his finger up along her chest and neck, he raised her chin finding her eyes, "What are you worried about?"

"The Amazons have been separated for over 3,000 years. Our history, philosophies, politics, and even our religions are different. There is so much resentment between the two tribes. I wonder what will happen in the future if things remain as they are," she admitted her concerns.

"You could always use your approach," he smiled.

"My approach?" she wondered raising her brow.

Bruce rolled onto his back chuckling before he turned back to Diana. Her expression was not very assumed. He cleared his throat, "You're not known for your subtlety, Princess. You can be disturbingly direct and uncompromisingly honest."

She moved her hands onto his shoulders pulling her body up until they were face to face. After placing a soft kiss on his lips, she wiggled her lower body against his. Grinning wickedly, she asked "Am I being direct enough?"

"Yeah," he answered with a smirk as he grabbed her by the hips.

**Gotham, Wayne Manor, Kitchen, Saturday, 10:07am**

Bruce stood looking out on the grounds holding a scolding cup of black coffee. "Alfred?" he called to the quiet presence behind him.

"Yes, Master Bruce," Alfred replied.

"I don't deserve her," Bruce spoke softly.

"I believe that is a decision that only Miss Diana can make. Am I right to presume that you did not tell her about your nocturnal hobbies?" Alfred came to stand by his side wiping his hands with a towel.

"Yes, Alfred," he answered slightly annoyed by how well Alfred knew him, "We were talking. It just doesn't seem fair to pull her into this."

"Again, I believe that is a decision that only Miss Diana can make," Alfred placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**Watchtower, Kitchen, Saturday, 10:07am**

Superman miserably contained a yawn silently cursing Batman for talking him into taking his monitor shift. His mood immediately lightened when a beaming Amazon approached the coffeemaker. "I'm guessing you had a good night?" he questioned his friend.

"Absolutely. You're here early," Diana smiled.

"I took Batman's shift last night and had mine this morning," he glared at the door knowing he had to return to the monitors, "At this point, I wouldn't mind a prison break just to get away from monitor duty."

"If you give me an hour, I can go change and take over for the rest of your shift. I'm on after you,"

"You're a lifesaver," Clark released a breath of relief. His eyes focused back to the door when Donna entered the kitchen.

"Good morning. Have some fun this morning, Di," Donna had that playful look on her face.

"The details can wait until you are in her quarters or at least until I leave," Clark stopped the prying of the younger Amazon.

"You're no fun in the morning," Donna teased.

"Donna, leave him alone. Kal has been watching the monitor all night. Trust me. It's no picnic. I doubt even if Batman enjoys it," Diana chided her sister. Clark gave her a grateful look. Diana answered her sister, "Yes, I had a lovely evening and morning. Though I'm curious about something that Bruce said, I never got around to asking him. Maybe you can help."

"Try us," Donna reached for some coffee.

"Bruce mentioned that my nightmare would be a wet dream for Freud," Diana repeated, "I was wondering what a wet dream is?" This time Superman failed to save his own mug from the steel floor.


	14. Chapter 14

STRATEGY

**Watchtower, Monitor Womb, Saturday, 1:56pm **

"Interesting research," grumbled a dark voice that caused Wonder Women to literally jump a foot out of her seat, "Which threat do you plan on using this knowledge against?"

"Batman! There is no particular threat. I was just assessing some information I overheard," she scrambled to close the search window.

"Good. I was afraid that I was going to have to teach you how to place empty threats against fifteen year old boys," he murmured back while whipping through monitor logs.

"Why would you teach me about empty threats and fifteen year old boys?" she began. Suddenly, Diana widened her eyes in disbelief, "By Hera! Did you just make a joke?"

"Stranger things have occurred, Princess," he barely turned the corners of his mouth upward.

"Like the world ending?" she rose an eyebrow.

"Judging on our personal experiences, I wouldn't use that as a gauge," he responded in his normal stoic tone.

"I never thought logic would sound reassuring," she smiled at him resting her chin in her right hand, "Though next time, don't wait five years to tell your next joke."

"Deal if you answer a question," he faced her crossing his arms over his chest. She nodded in agreement. He asked, "What was the real reason you were carrying out that research?"

_Damn his curiosity_. She answered with a blush, "My boyfriend used the term in conversation. I didn't understand the meaning till now."

"You do know the computer records data searches," he reminded her.

"I didn't realize the nature of the subject until I checked. I still don't see how my mind is a wet dream for Freud," she complained disgusted at the comment.

"Your mind, no. Your dreams, perhaps. Freud had an unusual fixation on the subconscious and repressed thought," he rattled off more focused on the planetary reports on the screen.

"But I'm not having the dreams by choice. Someone is forcing them on me. Freud should have absolutely no interest in me that way or any other," she countered.

"True. He may not focus on your subconscious, but it wouldn't stop him from having those types of dreams about other aspects of you," he answered. Diana whipped her head away from the monitors only to catch a glimpse of a retreating black cape. Her eyes were wide with shock wondering if she heard him correctly.

**Watchtower, Monitor Womb, Saturday, 3:25pm **

J'onn turned when he felt a flutter of a presence enter the Monitor Bay. He resisted the urge to call out a greeting. Batman had slowly accepted the fact that he could detect emotion and thought. In fact, his initial reaction was to reign in both and attempt to block J'onn out through absolute control, but it was easy to figure who the blank man was when no one else on the team tried it. It became an enjoyable game of back and forth as Batman worked out new techniques to ghost his mind while J'onn concentrated on his subtlety. Though, the Martian missed seeking up on him; the man could _sense_ a pin drop a mile away. Batman _always _knew who was behind him. It drove Clark and Wally nuts.

The Martian Manhunter released a low chuckle as the Dark Knight nodded in greeting. "You rang," he delivered the line in a deadly serious voice.

"Diana would be proud once she recovered from the shock," J'onn responded just as seriously.

"I doubt that she would see it as a joke. She'd probably doesn't know the reference," he answered surprising the Martian with actual conversation.

"Don't underestimate her cultural knowledge. She can sustain full discussions with Wally now," J'onn countered.

J'onn could sense the physical reaction of the man under the cape. His right eyebrow was raised just like Bruce. _He smiled at the thought. It was the first time that he thought of Batman as simply being Bruce._

_"_Don't tell me that means Diana is joining Wally for nightly marathons of _Nick n' Nite_,_" _he grimaced.

"Once Wally got her to accept that programs were just a reflection of the culture at the time of production, she really began to enjoy a few shows. Bewitched was a personal favorite until recently," he reported.

"I guess you and Wally introduced her to the _Muenster's _yesterday," Batman inquired.

"I didn't sense Wally on the Watchto. . . "J'onn wondered.

"Fifteen boxes of Oreos are gone," Batman replied raising another eyebrow.

"He did steal a box," the Manhunter's eyes flashed red.

Batman inwardly sighed. The world would be in grave danger if the Oreo supply ever came under attack. "You wanted to speak about Oracle," he moved onto business.

"Karen mentioned her in passing, not too kindly. But Dinah has raved about her. After observing her work on Diana's case, I believe that the League could benefit from her abilities in the future," J'onn commented.

"How do you Oracle is a woman?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"It is difficult to mute a spirit like Barbara Gordon. I recognized her presence as the same as Batgirl," J'onn dismissed the paranoid.

"Amazing what you can deduce from a computer," Batman replied still wary.

J'onn continued ignoring the comment, "Do you think she will accept an active role or membership to the League."

"Oracle would be honored. She has assess to Wayne, Kord, and Lexcorp satellites and servers. We can install a space link into the database Oracle uses. The feeds are already linked up here and to our satellites," Batman agreed, "She's ready."

"I will nominate her for membership," J'onn nodded in agreement.

"Ask Dinah or Diana to second," Batman turned to leave.

"You know her the best," J'onn insisted.

"It will mean more if she earned it on her own," Batman paused in the doorway.

"Nightwing?" J'onn tried.

"He'll come to us when he's ready," he called back before rushing through the doorway.

**Watchtower, Conference Room, Saturday, 7:00pm **

Superman surveyed the room taking in who was present. John was in place of Hal. Dinah and Ollie were _mysterious unavailable_, _a sudden emergency in Star City._ Clark had to suppress a snort at that excuse mentally noting to get the details from Ollie. Diana was to his left seated next to Batman and J'onn. Wally, Arthur, Donna, and Zatanna rounded out the weekly meeting of the JLA. He prepared to begin the meeting when Batman cleared his throat instantly silencing the room.

"First thing on agenda is a takedown and sedate," Batman started the discussion. Everyone focused their attention on him as he explained, "Oracle, visual please. Target: Circe. Location: The island of Aeaea in the Mediterranean is her suspected location. Zatanna, magical assessment." At his request, screens lit up with a full geographic layout of Aeaea and profile of Circe and Dr. Psycho.

Zatanna grew silent as her eyes illuminated with a bright white flash. When the light faded, she addressed her colleagues, "There are barriers around the island. I can't tell what is happening on the island, but there was a menacing presence."

"Sounds like the wicked witch is home," Donna interjected.

"Hey! That's my line," Flash shot a grin at his former teammate. A patented Batglare quieted future repartee.

"Diana, what are we going into?" he continued.

Diana rattled off the typical tactics, "The island is undetected by normal humans. Donna or I are able to find its location, so we should be assigned to different teams. The perimeter is guarded by Beastmorphs. Remember to just sedate them. They are humans underneath her spell. I believe Dr. Psycho is incapacitated by a similar spell. Everyone should carry a sprig of moly to nullify her spells. Once she is cornered, Circe needs to be captured in order to break the current spell."

Batman summarized the attack, "We'll come in as two teams, each one led tactically by Diana and Donna. Diana will teleport in directly with the heavy artillery to distract Circe. Donna will lead in the other team on land under magical cover. Both teams work to seize and capture Dr. Psycho. Once we are in Circe's domain, Diana, Superman, Flash, Donna, and Zatanna will break to capture Circe. J'onn and Lantern get Psycho. Nightwing, Canary, and I will run back-up. Superman, Flash, and Lantern are with Diana. Zatanna, J'onn, Nightwing, Black Canary, and I will go with Donna. We go in at daybreak. That is four hours from now. Direct questions to tactical leaders. Zee, we need to discuss magical measures." Zatanna gave a salute of acknowledgement and mouthed 'after the meeting'.

When Superman was certain that Batman was finished, he straightened up and prepared to take the floor. Suddenly, a deeper voice than the Bat interrupted him. "There is another matter that needs to be added to the agenda," John proceeded, "J'onn, Dinah, and I would like to nominate a new candidate for membership."

**Watchtower, Computer Bay C, Saturday, 8:56pm **

"Raeppa Annataz," called out a throaty voice in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke was filtered out by the circulation system, a small young woman stood in front of the Dark Knight.

"You could have walked," he glared with a dark tone.

"And spend 2 hours searching rooms trying to find you? Magic saves me a lot of time. I wouldn't have to use it if you let the Watchtower track your movements," she accused.

"If someone invades the . . ." he began.

"If someone invades the Watchtower, it gives us a tactical advance if they do not know about all the members aboard. Paranoid, much? By the way, why are you the only one that isn't tracked?" she parroted. His only response was a dark smile.

"Great! Thanks for the explanation," she stated sarcastically. Then, she continued in a teasing tone, "So, I think that I read somewhere that you have a new girlfriend. Diana Something?"

"Bruce Wayne has a new girlfriend. I don't date," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Odd. Last time I checked. You were Bruce Wayne. Is that little Dickie under the big bad Batsuit?" she quipped resulting in a Batglare.

"Bruce, you may not have noticed this, which is strange considering how smart you are, but putting on a Batsuit does not change who you are. The people that really know you don't see these two identities. To Alfred, Dick, Barbara, you're just Bruce. To me, you're Bruce. Stop separating yourself into dark menace and tabloid buffoon," Zee said gently. She received another Batglare. With a sigh, she asked, "About Circe?"


	15. Chapter 15

ATTACK

**Aeaea, Sunday, Daybreak**

As dawn lit the dark waters on the eastern border of Aeaea, a bright flash broke the majesty of the quiet morning. A blur dropped from the sky and created 6 foot wakes on the water as it zoomed unseen towards the island. Seconds later, the blur came to stop on a platform of green light that skimmed the surface of the waters. Flash reported his findings, "Island is quiet. No sign of flying monkeys. Are you sure those magic sensors are sensitive enough to read the fastest man alive?"

"She knows we're here," Diana answered the grinning youth, "Remember to keep the moly close. It is your only protection from that witch."

"Alpha's a go," Lantern replied to his active comm. He heard a brief double click and signaled to ascend.

**Aeaea, Sunday, Daybreak**

Batman double clicked his comm to alert Lantern that his team was in position. The group watched from inside Zatanna's shield bubble as the first team went to raise havoc on Aeaea. Zatanna lowered the bubble and headed towards the coastline.

**Aeaea, Sunday, 7:21a.m.**

"This is too easy," Flash observed as he lead the charge against a group of minotaur-shaped Beastmorphs. He came to an abrupt halt as he almost collided with a green wall. "What's the deal? Bad guys go thata way. Good guys follow bad guys," he mouthed off at Lantern.

"The kid actually made a good point somewhere in that babble," Lantern stressed as the heroes in the skies joined Flash on the ground.

"You're right. The Beastmorphs are retreating too easily. Circe is drawing us in somewhere," Diana agreed, "Superman and Lantern, hang back and follow us in. If Circe snares Flash and me, call on Beta." Diana followed Flash running at his side in the direction of the Beastmorphs. They made a sharp left and ran into a wall of creatures better suited to guard the underworld than the wicked witch. Suddenly, the ground fell out from under them descending them into a pit. The fall was short as they landed in a web. A purple flash struck their arms and legs binding them to the web.

"Princess, welcome back. Though, I should speak with your mother. Didn't she teach you that it's not polite to break into people's homes at such an ungodly hour?" Circe chided in a patroness tone.

"My mother taught me to take action. It seems a little hypocritical of you to say since you freely roam around in the minds of others," Diana fired back, "Release me, witch."

"What makes you think that I need to release you from anything," Circe floated above the heroes thoroughly enjoying their capture. Their conversation was cut short by a red blur racing towards Circe. She turned into the grasp of the man known to be faster than a speeding bullet. Lantern murmured something about holding still while he used his ring to break the bonds created by Circe. His progress was interrupted by a giant spider crawling up behind him. He placed a light barrier to stop the poison spew from hitting him in the face. Suddenly, ten spiders descended upon Wonder Woman and Flash. "Gonna need a bigger bubble, GL," Flash shouted at the sight of creepy crawlers.

"Impressive stamina," Circe goaded the Man of Steel.

"Release them," Superman urged.

"You're not human. I wonder what would happen to you. What kind of pet would you become?" Circe wondered with mirth flickering in her eyes.

"Never heard of the boys scouts. We always come prepared," Superman retorted.

"You mean this," Circe held up the piece of moly that she picked off his belt. Stuck by a purple haze, Circe laughed as Superman transformed into a ghastly figure. At Circe's command, he charged at Green Lantern leaving Wonder Woman and Flash vulnerable to the spiders.

**Aeaea, Sunday, 7:31a.m.**

Donna, Zatanna, J'onn, and Canary quietly worked their way up a back stairwell while Nightwing and Batman dealt with the guards at the entrance. Donna motioned for them to proceed on the opposite side of the hallway. As she rounded the corner, she ran right into the retreating form of Circe.

**Aeaea, Sunday, 7:31a.m.**

"Flash, spin," Diana yelled.

"Di, I don't think . . ." Flash tried to rationalize her command.

"Just spin," Diana cut off his doubts. Flash began to vibrate his legs and arms until he built up enough momentum to start spinning. The web curled around Flash. Their bonds disappeared as the web retreated. The spiders except for one trapped by Lantern's ring disappeared into the depths of the corridor. Wonder Woman subdued Superman with her lasso while Flash desperately clung to her foot. "Let's go. Bring the spider," Diana insisted.

"Diana, are you sure about this?" John looked skeptically at the massive hairy creature following behind them.

"Absolutely. That spider used to be Dr. Psycho."

**Aeaea, Sunday, 7:36a.m.**

Zatanna, J'onn, and Canary were down and unconscious by the time the calvary arrived. Donna and Circe were engaging each other in swordplay. Diana hurled a cognitive Superbeast into the witch. Knocked off balance, Diana was able to bind Circe while Lantern attempted to subdue the wild Superbeast.

"Is that Superman?" Donna examined his current form.

"Not for long," Diana answered, "Circe, restore these men to their true form." Compelled by the lasso, Circe uttered the counter spell with anger rippling in her voice. All the deformed creatures in the room changed into human form. Superman and Dr. Psycho resumed their normal forms as Lantern released them from constrictive bubbles.

The room grew disordered as Dr. Psycho unleashed weeks worth of demented tortures that he dreamed of using on Circe. His anger amplified his distortion. The regular civilians in the room began scrambling at the images. Flash, Lantern, and Superman fought phantoms while Diana and Donna, immune to Dr. Psycho, tried to calm the stapede of people trying to escape the room. Circe weaseled away when the mass caused Diana to drop her lasso.

**Aeaea, Sunday, 7:45a.m. **

Skirting around the remaining heroes, Circe fled out the door and sealed it shut with a spell. Racing down the hall, a crude grin spread across her face after taking down the 'Precious Princess' and her band of costumed freaks. She peeked over her shoulder to ensure that no one following behind her. Her attention was rapidly brought back to her front as a sharp pain encased her left wrist. The Bat freak was using physical force to capture her. _Stupid mortals. When will they learn that they are nothing compared to the gods?_ A quick murmuring of words caused her hand to become elastic-like. She pulled her hand from his grip with ease and stood before him with hands on her hips. "Poor mortal. Do you really think it would that easy?" she sneered at him, "You really would make a lovely addition to my collection."

"Never going to happen, witch," he roared back towering over her. He threw a bola at the center Beastmorph moving in behind him and launched his body over the creature's falling form. The creature absorbed the blast of the purple light emitted from Circe, originally intended for the Bat. Unfortunately, the blast would send the Beastmorph and the Bat colliding into the wall. Hauling the beast off his chest, Batman slowly scanned the darkened hall for a lurking witch. A searing pain in his shoulder alerted him to her presence. Her face was contorted in rapture at the tightening of his facial muscles. Circe ripped the knife out of shoulder frowning when he did not cry out in pain.

"Impressive mortal," she reassessed the man. Backing away, she fired her dragger at his abdomen before ordering a group of Beastmorphs to attack him. Heading in the opposite direction, Circe sought escape from the Bat only to be robed in a burning lasso. Diana caught the witch at the feet and tugged the robe viciously. Circe slammed into the stone floor. A moment later, she was face to face with an irate Amazon that held her in her grasp by her hair.

"Lift the spell," Diana fumed.

"What makes you think that it was a spell, Princess?" Circe replied in distain.

"I will only ask this once more. Lift the spell, witch," Diana gripped her hair tighter.

"Foolish Amazon. I wrapped up in your precious lasso. I can't lie. There never was spell. I only enhanced the powers of that drone and brought out your desires and fears. The dreams came from your own mind. You claim to search your soul for your own truths, but you can't even recognize your own fears," Circe laughed as victory flashed in her eyes, "You can't even see the most obvious things that are staring you in the face."

"What do you mean?" Diana slammed her into a nearby wall.

"Fooled by a man. It's such a befitting win over an Amazon. He really is the same person if you know how to look," Circe's voice danced in delight.

"Diana. Secure her. Batman needs help," Nightwing cried.

"Get the others," she snarled back barely containing her anger.

Nightwing approached cautiously and stood closely behind her. He commanded her in a frightening tone, eerily similar to Batman's voice, "She hit an artery. We need to transport him now. Unless you want her to win on all fronts, let it go. He needs you." Growling, Diana released her lasso from the witch and ran after Nightwing back to Batman. He had fallen unconscious due to the blood loss. Nightwing used a decel line as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Diana lifted his body and sounded orders over the commlink. She took over flying away from the island. Meeting J'onn on the eastern shore, they were directed transported into the medical facilities of the Watchtower. J'onn told her to remove the top of his uniform. As she ripped away the suit, she came across a familiar pattern of scars.

A/N: Sorry. I personally think this chapter is pathetic, but I'm tired. The fight scenes are awful. The last bit is probably the only good. Okay-to business. You should figure out how Diana figures out Bats is Bruce by now. If you missed it, go back to Sleepover (Chapter 8 or 9). The next part is the plays out their reactions. Enjoy. And thank you for patience. Please note I didn't post till I have the big reveal done.


	16. Chapter 16

REVELATIONS

**Watchtower, Medical Bay, Sunday, 8:08p.m.**

It was a light sensation, almost a gentle tickle. The touch was soft and feminine concealing amazing strength. She brushed her rounded nail bed along the scar that Bane had left. The scar ran from his left pectoral down along his abdomen. It was Diana's touch. On the right, there was a soft click of a chair as it hit the floor and squeak as it was balanced on one leg. Dick was sitting waiting for him to wake up again. His face didn't give away any emotions, but he always fiddled with the chair when he was nervous.

"Batman," Nightwing stated quietly noting the slight twinge of his right hand. Batman, not Bruce. They weren't in the Cave, probably in the Watchtower. J'onn must have left the mask on when he sutured the stab wound. The drugs were good. The pain was minimal when he didn't move.

Dick's chair hit the floor. He rose and placed his hand on his right shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. He repeated in a shakier voice, "Batman."

"Nightwing," came out as a harsh whisper.

"Welcome back to the living," his voice switched from the gruff, growl of Nightwing to the soft, frightened tone of Dick, "Are you okay?"

"Huh," he grunted. Dick reached for a glass of water to help clear his throat. Diana remained oddly silent throughout their interaction. Her nails were drawing more extensive pathways on his chest.

"Patrol?" Batman croaked out after a sip of water.

Dick tipped the corners of his mouth up. "Same old Bat. Oracle has it covered. Take it easy. J'onn was given instructions to sedate you if necessary," he replied hinting that Alfred knew of his condition. With a quick press to his shoulder, Dick bid his farewell staggering off to conduct his nightly patrol.

"How are you?" Diana questioned softly.

"I'm fine, Princess. You've seen me live through worst," he answered in his typical growl when harassed over injuries. He rolled to the side left vacant by Nightwing. Once he had sure footing, he rose testing his flexibility without tearing stitches.

"Yes, I have, Bruce," she replied, her voice still soft, handing him his cape.

He couldn't stop himself from stiffening up in the spine for a moment. Looking up into her face, he witnessed the sense of betrayal gracing her features. For an instance, his hand went to his cowl, but it dropped out of instinct. He grabbed his cape from her hands and fastened it around his neck. As he headed to the door, he cast his head downward along his left shoulder and growled harshly, "Its Batman, Princess."

"If you turn away from this now, that is everything you will be," Diana warned him strongly standing as proud as any Amazon.

"Understood," he walked out escaping to the teleporters.

**Watchtower, Conference Room, One Week later, Saturday, 8:03p.m.**

Superman flew into the conference room 2.2 seconds after teleporting to the Watchtower. "Sorry, I'm late. Bank robbery," he excused his tardiness but halted further explanation noticing the change in sitting arrangements. Diana was sitting on his left side as always, his support and best friend. Batman sat to his right, logic and grounding.

**Watchtower, Conference Room, Saturday, 8:39p.m.**

"These people could pose a potential threat in the future. Their governments are small and do not have adequate funds to deal with superpowered maniacs. The League should establish protocols to deal with intervention in foreign territories even when our help is rejected," Batman snarled in protest.

"These superpowered maniacs, as you call them, are an outcast group of teenagers as young as twelve. They don't need to be locked away. We should be finding a place of refuge for them and figure out how to properly train them to lead productive lives either controlling or utilizing their powers," Diana shot back, "It's not their fault that a band of mercenaries took it upon themselves to 'rid the state' of what they thought was a serious threat. Those idiots went in without assessing the situation."

"This 'harmless band of lost children' annihilated a group of 25 men. That makes your harmless band a bunch of killers," he yelled in admonishment.

"They were fighting for survival," she began digging her fingers into the table.

"You don't have to wipe people from existence in order to survive," he countered.

"What would you do if you were a child facing down the barrel of a gun?" she fired back in a disgusted tone.

"Sorry, Princess. Not all of us had the benefit of training since birth with 3,000 immortal warriors in paradise," he sneered back in a tone he saved for when he questioned scum as they dangled from rooftops.

Undeterred, she rose from her seat and spoke in a tone that she reserved for child abusers and Ares, "Do you think these kids would have been in this situation if they had access to a bottomless pit of money or power?"

"Enough," Superman broke off the personal assaults, "Black Canary and Green Arrow will act as liaisons for the JLA to the UN and their country of refuge. Wonder Woman will attend all meetings and functions that determines the future of these kids. Batman and Lantern will investigate the criminal charges and determine what really happened at the scene of the ambush. J'onn will investigate the psychological stability of each kid and determine any threats. Any questions?" Silence. "Good!"

He was interrupted by a gruff voice stating, "Go!" After a few seconds, Batman stood and rushed out the door. He mumbled something about a prison break and Arkham before stepping out.

"I'll contact him about the investigation once things in Gotham are settled," Lantern sighed putting an end to the debate.

**Watchtower, Conference Room, Saturday, 9:13p.m.**

Superman grabbed Wonder Woman by the arm as the other members of the League escaped from the heated meeting that just wouldn't end. She threw a cautionary look warning him that it was not the time to manhandle her. He dropped her arm and asked in a tone for her ears alone, "What the hell happened between you two?"

She stared him down for a full minute, "You know who he is."

"Yes," he answered with a subconscious nod.

"Kal, you once told me that he was bravest of us. He went out there without powers or deadly weapons. He went out to fight with just his natural talents and wit and survived. You said that you weren't sure if you could do the same if you didn't have powers. If he is so brave, why is he such a coward? He walked away from me. No words, no explanation. Why did he walk away from me?," she challenged stepping into his personal space.

Wrapping his friend into a bear hug, Kal responded into her ear, "I don't know. I'm not even sure Alfred could explain it. I think only Thomas and Martha Wayne can answer that question."

**New York, Themyscira House, Wonder Woman Foundation Gala, 2 months later, Saturday, 9:32p.m.**

Diana took in the room around her allowing herself a moment of pride. The gala was an outright success. "Nancy," she cried out stopping the woman that orchestrated the entire event.

"Yes, Madam Ambassador," Nancy Persect, event coordinator and financial director for the Foundation, addressed her.

"It's Diana, remember?" she replied slightly irritated.

"You have to get used to it, Madam Ambassador. You represent a nation. In private, you get to be Diana," Nancy retorted.

"Where have you been hiding all night? I wasn't able to give you proper recognition during my speech," Diana changed topics acknowledging guests with a wave and nod.

"I've been focused on a generous patron most of the evening," she answered.

"I'll follow and offer my gratitude," she motioned for Nancy to lead the way.

"I don't think that would be wise," Nancy blocked her path, "This is one of our largest donors, but your history with the gentleman. . ."

"Nancy, there you are. You found the ambassador for me," a familiar voice called from behind Diana. She straightened up and turned to face the leering look of Bruce Wayne. He grabbed her left hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist above the braces. She frowned at his gesture finding it too intimate. Pulling her hand back, she frowned again when he greeted her as "Diana".

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Wayne. Thank you for your contribution," she responded as if scripted.

"Come on, Diana. Is that the way to greet an old friend or your top donor? I believe that you owe me at least one dance," he pulled her to the small crowd of dancers before she could protest. Diana pulled back into a formal box position when Bruce tried to pull her close.

"Why did you come?" she asked defensively searching his face.

He spun her out and pulled her closer as she spun back in. He dropped his voice the standard octave, "Wayne is a primary contributor to your Foundation. It makes sense that he would put in an appearance, especially considering the aesthetic view of the founder."

"I hate it when you do that," she hissed in his ear.

"Hate what, Madam Ambassador?" he growled.

"When you refer to yourself in the third person. You are Bruce Wayne, you idiot," she growled back.

He pulled back at her comment to observe her face. The frown has shifted to a glare. The fierceness brought a smile to his face. In low tone, he pushed her, "I thought you decided that I was only Batman."

Digging her hand into his right shoulder as a subtle reminder, Diana pushed back, "I assumed the last time I spoke with 'Bruce' would be the last time I saw him." Her own words brought a frown to her lips. She switched to her native tongue, "You cancelled every sparring session since Aeaea, and you missed the last three League meetings. Admit it or not you're avoiding me. Why are you here?"

"Your balcony, 15 minutes," he released her with a brush of his lips across her cheek. She watched him disappear into the crowd.

**New York, Themyscira House, Diana's Balcony, Saturday, 9:57p.m.**

Diana walked out into the cool autumn air onto an empty balcony outside her room. She repeated to the air, "Why are you here?"

A shadow emerged from topiary designs decorating the patio. It answered, "Does it matter?"

"You know I would not ask if it didn't."

"What do you want?"

"The truth."

"How much of it?"

"All of it, but I will take what you offer."

"Luthor is here. He made a sizeable donation to your fund."

"Do you suspect that he has other motives?"

"No. The donation was made with no underlining plans. He's too smart to try to pull one on you, but he is reshaping his image. First, he attempts to restore Gotham, and now he makes a donation to your Foundation. He is trying to align himself with your image. Luthor is plotting something big. I wanted to see who he was talking to tonight. His focus was on foreign dignitaries."

"He is building alliances. This sounds political. We need to alert Kal."

"Agreed."

"Will you be at the next meeting?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for explaining. I will see you next week."

"Madam Ambassador, don't you want the whole truth?"

"By the Gods! What else is Luthor up to?"

"Plenty, but nothing worth investigating tonight. Your foundation is doing very well."

"Yes, tonight has been good. We already have enough funding to open shelters in 15 cities. I know I didn't sound genuine before, but I meant it. Thank you for the contribution, advice, and help. I don't know if this would have succeeded as well as it has without you."

"Maybe not as quickly, but you would have succeeded just as well. Congratulations, Diana."

"Thank you, Bruce," she whispered to the air.

A/N: That's right. His scars gave him away. Yeah, yeah. I know. They're not together. Bruce chickened out. Basically, the story is looking at Diana trying to have a personal life, and Bruce/Batman coping with his dual nature (hence the title Janus-the two headed God). I didn't want to make it an easy ending. Besides, I really loved writing that scene where they fight on the Watchtower. It's was fun. BTW, story is not done. The epilogue will round things done.


	17. Chapter 17

EPILOGUE

Watchtower, Conference Room, 3.5 months later, 11:02p.m.

The sound of a throat clearing raised her from revising a space treaty the League was refereeing between two warring systems. A familiar dark presence peered over her shoulder examining the notes that she added to the document. He surprised her by not suggesting immediate changes to her revisions and continued to surprise her further by switching his chair with the one designated for her best friend. "How are the changes coming?" he asked remarkably in a normal but deep tone.

"Fine. Most items are resolved and agreed on by both parties. Now, if we could only convince both systems to end alien trafficking, we may actual achieve a long term peace in that sector of the galaxy," she summarized resuming her work.

"Are you free to take a short break?" he questioned her sounding more like Bruce with each syllable.

She raised her head looking at him with shock etched into her face. She mumbled, "I guess that I could spare a few moments." At her response, Batman rose to engage the locks on the door and block out the security cameras. Once his codes were entered, he turned back to face Diana pulling his cowl off to expose his face. Diana felt her mouth drop open when she looked upon his face. It quickly snapped shut when a familiar devilish smirk graced his lips.

"You find amusement in the strangest places," she stated annoyed as she crinkled her nose.

"Eye of the beholder, Princess," he mused in reply smiling. The term of endearment brought a large smile to her face.

"You haven't called me Princess in months," she whispered.

"Madam Ambassador just doesn't have the same ring to it. Besides, I thought that you hated it when I called you Princess," he posed.

"It's odd the things that we miss," she said thinking aloud.

"Diana . . ." Bruce prepared to dive into his readied speech.

"I'm sorry, too. I wish things could have ended on better terms," Diana cut to the chase allowing him to keep his precious pride intact.

"Where do we go now?" he asking looking truly lost.

"I think we already figured that out, Bruce. We work together when we need to for the sake of the League," she answered in a small sad voice.

"I'm not good with relationships but calling us co-workers is a pathetic way to describe our friendship, Diana," he complained.

"Friendship? Is that what its like being friends with you?" she cried in disbelief.

"Ask Clark. I'm no picnic, but he insists what we have is a friendship," he smiled.

"Alright. By the way, I'm not calling you Batman in private. I earned the right to call you Bruce," she stated her terms.

"Deal, Princess," he smirked. In a quick movement, he pulled a gift from his cape and pushed it in her direction. Diana barely caught the 'Happy Birthday' mumbled on his next breath. Cautiously, she unwrapped the gift and gasped.

"Bruce," she breathed, "Thank you. Its perfect." Her hands traced the image of her sister's smiling face posed in a handstand next to Robin.

"You're welcome," he replied when returning to his feet, "I need to get back to Gotham. Patrol starts soon."

"Be safe," she automatically responded unable to hide her concern. After he disengaged the locks, Diana called out, "Did you know Kal always told me the measure of a man is in the company he chooses to keep close and how he treats that company?"

"Some of the better Kansas Philosophy I've heard," he answered resuming the dark tone of the Bat.

"He also told me that if I wanted to see the greatest measure of a man that I should seek you," she smiled.

"You should talk to Lois. I prefer her spin on the wisdom of Smallville," he replied before exiting the room.

New York, Donna Troy's Apartment, 2 weeks later, Thursday, 3:28pm

Donna curled her legs in handing a bowl of popcorn to Diana, who was already curled up on the couch. She picked up the picture frame that Diana had set up on the coffee table. The photo brought a smile to her face. She recalled, "I remember when Alfred took this picture. Dick was teaching me to use the rings and parallel bars. I never appreciated gravity until I saw his excitement on the trapeze. I thought that he would laugh at me when I asked him to show me how to swing from the trapeze. It was just the opposite. He got so excited to share it with someone."

"He always was amazingly perceptive and generous to his friends," Diana smiled enjoying her reminiscences.

"Putting others before yourself seems to be a prerequisite in that family," Donna smirked, "He never stops amazing me. I still can't believe how well-rounded he is considered what he went through as a child."

Diana frowned at her comment, "Bruce told me that his parents died in a trapeze accident. It's hard to believe that Bruce could raise a boy to be as friendly as Dick."

"Bruce left out some details," Donna's voice darkened at the memory of hearing the story, "His parents didn't die in an accident. Alfred said Bruce tells people that so Dick doesn't have to answer questions about the murders."

"Murders?" Diana widened her eyes.

"A mobster sabotaged the trapeze lines. Dick watched from the top of the trapeze as his parents fell to their deaths," Donna finished the story.

"Like Bruce's parents in the alley," Diana suddenly understood why Bruce felt so compelled to protect the boy.

"Yeah. After a few rough months, Bruce spilled the whole 'I am Batman' secret and allowed Dick to help solve his parents' case. Apparently, Dick was a natural and trained to become Robin," Donna revealed the evolution of their partnership.

"The police solved the Wayne murder case. Why does Bruce carry their death like a cross while Dick seems to have moved on?" Diana wondered.

"Dick had Bruce. He said no matter what happens between them. Bruce just understands that," Donna whispered, "Bruce didn't have that."

"I wish he could have told me some of this," Diana sighed in frustration.

"Everyone always says not to judge him by his words but by his actions," Donna tried to comfort her.

"He walked away," Diana responded angrily at the statement that had been repeated to her several times.

"When Dick tried to exert his independence, Bruce fired him as Robin and replaced him with Jason," Donna tried to explain his patterns, "He pushes away those he cares about."

"I wasn't ready for it to end," Diana admitted.

"I know. At least he seems to care about the aftermath. He's not avoiding you anymore. He went crazy trying to find Circe after what happened on Aeaea," Donna swept her hand up and down her sister's back.

"Donna, she said," Diana took in a breath and sighed, "She said that the dreams weren't her doing. They came from my own mind."

"Are you sure? Circe gets off on screwing with you," Donna interceded.

"She was in the lasso when she said it," Diana confessed.

"Oh," Donna stated surprised.

"Did you ever have . . . concerns when you married Terry?" Diana asked her sister in a pleading tone.

"Do you mean was I afraid I would go ancient Amazon on him? Turn him into a sex slave or try to dominant our lives?" Donna gave a gentle smile. Diana nodded. "Maybe somewhere deep down those fears lie, but I wouldn't trade a moment we had," Donna answered holding back the tears of lost years.

"Do you still have the nightmares?" Donna inquired.

"Rarely, but the dreams have lingered," Diana looked for answers.

Metropolis, Daily Planet, 3 weeks later, Tuesday, 11:58pm

"Wow," Batman watched as the city protector turned as his friend emerged from the shadows.

"Knock it off," Superman snapped apparently with a very short fuse that evening.

"Something brothering you, Clark," Batman responded adding a hint of threat into his tone to remind Superman who he was dealing with.

"It's freaking me out. First, Diana. Then, you agree to meet every couple of weeks to talk. _To talk_. You actually attend League meetings with regular frequency. You worked cooperatively to train Young Justice. I can call you Bruce when you're dressed as Batman, and you don't ignore me. You haven't insulted me once in weeks. Who are you? I want to know what happened to the real Batman," Clark went off on a tangent without assembling his thoughts or realizing who he was revealing them to at the moment.

"Not that you know of at least," Bruce smirked at the ranting superhero. His evil plan to be proactive and cooperative was definitely throwing everyone off. Nightwing couldn't form a coherent response for five minutes the last time he dropped by Bludhaven. "For nearly 10 years, you accuse me of fighting dirty and not playing well with others. Maybe I finally just listened to your advice, O wise one of Smallville," he deadpanned at Clark.

After contemplating his words for a few seconds, Clark burst out laughing. "I'd be careful. Lois is very possessive about her endearing nicknames for me," Clark relaxed as Batman's ego filled the air.

"She might be the only one that could give Dick and me a run for our money," he admitted.

"So, what has the infallible Caped Crusader so amazed in this sickeningly safe haven of Metropolis?" Clark asked.

"The general calm of the city amazes me. I figured you would either be out trying to maim Luthor or be taking it out on unsuspecting criminals," Bruce crossed his elbows over his chest preparing to assess any change in the Man of Steel's persona.

With a heavy sigh, Superman replied, "Maybe after I recover from the shock. I thought you would get to him first considering his campaign manager dubbed him the savior of Gotham."

Bruce scowled at the slogan, "Jim Gordon deserves the first shot at the bastard, though I heard he is being considered for upper level security jobs if Luthor is elected."

"Do you really think people would elect Luthor as President after all the crap he's been connected to in the past," Clark asked incredulously.

"I already donated 10 million to his major challenger. Donovan is the best at twisting the media. He can make someone even like Luthor look good. I'm trying to work out a corporate opening for him at Wayne, but Luthor probably has some form of blackmail on him," Bruce responded honestly.

"Rao help the earth," Superman whispered at his assessment.

"Oracle is on it. She's dig till she finds something. At least the land deeds in Gotham are secure. Wayne and Kane still own the majority of real estate in Gotham. Luthor only holds a few bargaining pieces," Bruce gave a ray of hope to the worried Kryptonian.

"Sometimes, I really wish that the League didn't agree to remain neutral in politic affairs. I could probably guarantee a landslide victory over Luthor if I could endorse his challenger," Clark complained.

"Diana is the only one immune from that amendment. She could challenge Luthor on the politic stage, but she usually refrains from involving Themyscira in U.S. politics," Bruce sought a solution to the Luthor problem.

"Speaking of Diana, she showed me her birthday present," Clark veered off topic with a sly smirk.

"About as subtle as breaking through a brick wall, Superman," Bruce grimaced.

"Seems a bit personal for a man that gave his ward cash for his last birthday so he could buy himself a motorcycle," Clark probed.

"So I'm the official measure of a man," Bruce countered.

"I was wondering when you going to bring that up," Clark responded.

"I need to get back to Gotham. I'm late for patrol," Bruce shot a decel line skyward.

"Why do you always leave when it gets interesting?" Clark began to lift off the roof.

"Keeps my aura of mystery," Bruce answered as he was swept away by his jet.

JLA Headquarters, Training Room, 7 Months later, Monday, 6:48pm

"Nice move, Princess," Batman flexed his neck after breaking a chokehold.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to get away. Normally you're faster than that," Diana teased him.

"Maybe I was enjoying how tight you were holding me," he responded in a seductive tone. Diana swung her head around staring at him in shock. Batman angled his body on his Bo staff before launching both his legs into her side. Distracted by his comment, Diana didn't set to block his kick and stumbled back absorbing the force of the kick. He followed by swinging his staff underneath her retreating legs. The graceful Princess went down in a heap.

"Trying to distract me," she narrowed her eyes at him. She kicked the back of his right knee before he could retreat to a safe distance from her. Diana quickly rolled on to her side and pinned her body above his.

"I think that's your tactic, Princess," he smirked as he raised his head off the floor to peer at the heaving chest inches from his face. Relaxing back on the floor, he waited for her to release his arms. It was their first sparing session in over a year. They agreed to restart whenever they pinned each other or had a potential death blow. When he looked up into her face, he saw Diana searching his cowl for some reaction. Her hands released his arms, but she didn't move to stand. He stiffened as he felt her body shift down slightly. Her chest came to rest on top of his chest. His hands involuntarily settled on her hips.

"Diana," he breathed.

"Shut up, Bruce," she answered.

A/N: That's literally all she wrote. Done. Finished. Finito. Thanks for reading and for reviews. All were greatly appreciated. You were all too kind to me. There were some serious flaws in my writing, but most of you were incredibly generous about my story. I know the end is a bit Sopranos. Just use your imagination and remember Diana is a very persuasive woman especially in close quarters. ;)

P.S. I know the last chapters need some serious editing. I promise to get to it later.


End file.
